Есть только миг
by Hatalia Hikolaevna
Summary: В Хэллоуин 1981 года погибла только Лили Поттер. Джеймс остался жив… Сириус Блэк жив, и у него есть сын – ровесник Гарри.
1. Chapter с 1 по 22

_**Название:**__ Есть только миг…_

_**Автор:**__ Наталья Николаевна_

_**Беты: **__Risha, Гербера, Goth, __**Jullene**_

_**Рейтинг:**__ PG_

_**Пейринг:**__ Гп/ДжУ, НМ/ДжП_

_**Жанр:**__ AU/легкий ангст_

_**Размер:**__ макси_

_**Дисклеймер:**__ ни на что не претендую, все герои Дж. К. Роулинг_

_**Саммари:**__ В Хэллоуин 1981 года погибла только Лили Поттер. Джеймс остался жив… Сириус Блэк жив, и у него есть сын – ровесник Гарри._

_**Предупреждение:**__ ООС персонажей_

**Глава 1**

Фигура в серой мантии быстрым шагом передвигалась по коридору: было видно, что неизвестный хорошо ориентируется в этом доме. Поворот налево… направо…здесь пройти сквозь заколдованный гобелен…еще один коридор… дверца, которая была настолько маленькой, что человеку пришлось пригнуться, чтобы войти… что ж, не главный вход, но такие, как он, никогда не входят через парадные ворота…большая комната…

Если бы вы вошли в ту комнату, то ничего не смогли бы увидеть, потому что окон там не было, впрочем, как и другого освещения… Но это только вы, люди, привыкшие к свету, а он всю жизнь пребывал в чьей-то тени: сначала сильных друзей, которые всегда могли его защитить, потом в тени тьмы, которую он однажды принял на себя, и теперь уже не мог скинуть ее клеймо. Впрочем, у этой рабской доли были и свои преимущества: тьма покровительствовала ему, помогала, беря каждый раз непомерную плату, но и даря жизнь… по крайней мере, он так думал…

Человек присел на одно колено и заговорил:

– Приветствую вас, господин.  
Да, сумрак большого зала полностью скрывал очертания вошедшего, а маска приглушала голос. Невозможно было даже сказать, женщина это или мужчина.

Собеседник не ответил: этот человек уже давно перестал с кем-либо здороваться. Он ждал продолжения.

– У меня хорошие новости, господин, – голос неизвестного дрожал так, словно перед ним сейчас сидел сам Дьявол. – Поттеры назначили меня Хранителем Тайны.

Ответом ему был жесткий холодный смех.

* * *

– Джеймс! Быстрее! Ну сколько можно ждать? Скоро Сириус приедет, а у нас еще ничего не готово! – крик Лили Поттер был слышен, наверное, даже в Хогвартсе.

– Дорогая, по-моему, ты преувеличиваешь проблему. Остались лишь последние штрихи. Опля! – молодой мужчина, повернувшись вокруг своей оси, аккуратно поставил в вазу цветы. – Вот видишь, все в порядке, – театральным жестом он указал на вазочку с анютиными глазками.

– Нет. Джеймс, все должно быть идеально! Мне не хочется, чтобы все повторилось, как в прошлый Хэллоуин, – она содрогнулась, вспомнив, что же тогда произошло. Твердая решимость на лице молодой Лили говорила о том, что сейчас-то уж она этого не допустит. Миссис Поттер в последний раз провела взглядом по комнате, проверяя все ли на месте. Небольшой стол, стоявший по середине гостиной, был накрыт белой накрахмаленной скатертью. Вокруг стояли стулья; судя по их количеству, гостей должно было быть немного, а точнее двое: Сириус Блэк и Ремус Люпин. Они были близкими друзьями четы Поттеров, так же как и Питер Петтигрю, но последний отказался прийти на праздник. Нельзя сказать, что Лили была недовольна этим событием. Она всегда недолюбливала Питера: и в школе, когда он был плюгавым мальчишкой, и сейчас, когда он превратился в неприятного молодого человека с вечно бегающим взглядом… да и крыс миссис Поттер никогда не любила.

К приходу гостей все было готово, но Лили все равно сомневалась.

– Сегодня все будет прекрасно. Обещаю. И перестань суетиться, а то ты начинаешь мне напоминать свою сестру. Помнишь, как она мучила ваших родителей и друзей на своей свадьбе? Ужасная женщина.

– Что ты говоришь, Джеймс? Я похожа на Петунью?! Мы даже не родные сестры! Ты же знаешь… – Лили хотела еще что-то сказать, но тут ее прервали.

– Ма-ма!

Лили опустила взгляд вниз: маленький Гарри Поттер сидел на светло-сером ковре и тянул ручки, прося взять его на руки.

– Гарри, родной, иди к маме, – молодая женщина нагнулась и подняла сына. – Ты же хочешь хорошо отпраздновать Хэллоуин, а, малыш?

Но маленького Поттера беспокоило не это, а кулон, который висел на шее матери. Каждый раз, когда Гарри брали на руки, мальчик пытался поиграть с ним, но мать не позволяла.

– Малыш, перестань. И в кого только ты такой упертый? – Лили скосила глаза в сторону мужа, который, счастливо улыбаясь, гордо смотрел на жену и сына.

– Наверное, в мамочку, – сквозь смех произнес Джеймс.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что я упертая? – женщина сердито нахмурилась, но в ее глазах сверкали золотистые смешливые искорки.

– А кто? Я что ли? Кто в прошлом году смог заставить Сириуса извиниться перед Снейпом? Сколько же сил и упорства надо было приложить, чтобы это сделать! Я бы так точно не смог, да и не стал бы!

– Как были Мародерами, так и остались. Северус теперь на нашей стороне и поэтому…

– Лили, перестань, мы опять не сойдемся во мнениях, а ссориться в праздник, тем более из-за Снейпа, мне совсем не хочется.

Гарри тем временем добрался до кулончика матери.

– Малыш, сколько можно? – Лили вопросительно посмотрела на сына, тот ответил ей невинным взглядом зеленых, как у матери, глаз.

– Ма-ма, – произнес он. – Ма-ма.

Веселый смех ребенка теплой волной радости отозвался в сердцах родителей. Оба с любовью посмотрели на сына.

– Неугомонный. Ты в детстве, наверное, таким же был? – спросила у мужа Лили, глядя на сына. – Джеймс, я так за него боюсь. Он же такой маленький, такой беззащитный. А что, если…

Женщина замолчала на половине фразы и со страхом посмотрела на мужа. Да, они были защищены заклинанием Хранителя Тайны, но кто знает: вдруг у Темного Лорда есть другие способы добиться своего. Сколько раз проклинала Лили то пророчество. Страх ледяной иглой застыл у нее в сердце: от этого никуда нельзя деться, а мысль о возможном исходе сводила с ума. Но женщина была готова отдать все ради спасения своей семьи, ради спасения Гарри.

– Ничего не случится. Мы приняли все меры предосторожности. Ты же слышала, что говорил дедушка? Альбус просто так слов на ветер не бросает.

– Не знаю, Джеймс, у меня дурное предчувствие…

– Дорогая, – мужчина подошел к Лили и мягко обнял, чтобы не придавить сына, который сидел на руках, – перестань трусить, словно зайчишка. Ничего не случиться. Обещаю. Ничего. Никогда.

– Гарри! Перестань! Выплюнь бяку, сейчас же. – Лили увидела, что сын потянул подвеску в рот, она постаралась забрать ее, но сын упрямо не отдавал. – Джеймс! Не смейся, лучше помоги!

– Хорошо, хорошо. Но, если Гарри так нравится эта безделушка, отдала бы ее ему.

– Нет. Эта «безделушка», как ты говоришь, мне дорога, – молодая женщина строго посмотрела на мужа. – Он может ее потерять, или, что еще хуже, проглотить.

– А ты как будто поисковых заклинаний не знаешь. Это лучшая-то ученица Хогвартса!

– Нет, – упрямо произнесла она.

– Хорошо-хорошо, – Джеймс поднял обе руки вверх. – Ты права.

Закончить свою угрозу Лили не смогла – в прихожей хлопнула дверь и раздался веселый голос:

– А вот и мы!

Семья Поттеров поспешила встречать гостей.

– Бродяга, дружище, рад тебя видеть! Хорошо, что нашел время для своих старых друзей, а то в последние недели совсем нас забросил.

Упрек в голосе Джеймса был встречен все тем же веселым смехом:

– Не бурчи, Сохатый, те же знаешь, что у меня дел по горло: только-только освободишься, а они снова наваливаются. Да и Дэвид много времени отнимает. Знаешь, как тяжело быть отцом-одиночкой.

_Это случилось больше года назад... в конце августа. Лили и Джеймс были заняты счастливой семейной жизнью, а точнее одним из ее проявлений – ребенком. Гарри Джеймс Поттер праздновал месяц со дня рождения. Были приглашены все близкие родственники и друзья. Но один из самых близких опаздывал._

– _Что ж, не будем его ждать. Придет, когда сможет. Помните, как на мой день рождения мы прождали его больше двух часов? – Джеймс весело обратился к гостям._

_Но вот и праздник уже кончился, и гости разошлись, и Лили пошла укладывать уставшего за день мальчика [спать], а долгожданный гость все не появлялся._

– _Дорогая, – сказал Джеймс, когда жена спустилась вниз, – я волнуюсь за Сириуса. Может, что-то случилось? Опаздывать он мастер, но вот совсем не приходить… Должна быть веская причина._

– _Может, он просто забыл? – Лили выглядела не менее взволнованной._

– _Сириус?.. – Джеймса прервал тихий стук в дверь − даже, пожалуй, не стук, а легкое царапанье. _

_Поттер пошел открывать дверь, надеясь, что там будет его лучший друг._

– _Бродяга, что ж ты так?.. – слова замерли в горле Сохатого. – Что это?_

– _Не что, а кто, друг! Кто?! – Блэк, казалось, был на грани нервного срыва._

– _Джеймс, это Сириус? – в прихожую вышла Лили. – А что вы там стоите? Проходите в гостиную. Может чаю, Сириус? Весь праздник ты пропустил. Что-то случилось?_

_Не дождавшись ответа, молодая женщина ушла на кухню. Уж она-то, как никто другой, знала, что мужчина ничего не расскажет, если не захочет. За год семейной жизни Лили стала привыкать, что у ее мужа и его друзей секреты в порядке вещей. Сколько нервов они ей уже истратили. Одни эти занятия анимагией чего стоят! И о чем они только думали? В пятнадцать лет! И как только смогли скрыть все от МакГонагалл?_

– _Сириус, думаю, что нам и правда следует пройти внутрь. Что это я тебя на пороге держу? – произнес Джеймс тихим голосом. _

_Ситуация была серьезная, не нужно было быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два._

_Молодой Блэк медленно прошел в гостиную и сел на диван. В руках он бережно держал сверток одеял._

– _Что случилось? Почему ты так опоздал? – Лили вошла в комнату с подносом, на котором стоял чайный набор._

– _А что это? – так же, как и Джеймс несколько минут назад, женщина спросила Блэка о свертке._

_Бродяга не отвечал, а миссис Поттер тем временем переставляла чашки с подноса на столик._

– _Чаю?_

– _Джеймс, Лили, – Бродяга поднял затравленный взгляд на друзей, – что мне делать? Она пришла, сказала… да быть не может! Мой ребенок… Дэвид… как так?..._

_Никогда за всю историю знакомства с Блэком Поттеры не видели его в таком состоянии. Обычно это был сильный и смелый мужчина. Сейчас же в его глазах были паника и страх._

– _Так это… это ребенок? – Лили была потрясена: Бродяга в роли отца? Нонсенс. Он еще не дорос до этого гордого звания._

– _Я… она… сказала, что сначала… а потом… Что мне делать?.. – ничего путного Сириус сейчас, видимо, не мог сказать. – Зачем он мне? – Поттеры услышали крик души._

_Мгновение и… Хлоп! Сириус недоуменно взялся за щеку, но уже более осмысленным взглядом посмотрел на Лили._

– _Что значит зачем?! А, Сириус Блэк? Что вы себе позволяете?! Натворили дел, а потом в кусты?! Сами виноваты, – строгость и серьезность Лили были притчей во всем Хогвартсе, а вкупе с яростью составляли гремучую смесь, и сейчас бывший Мародер смог на себе в этом убедиться. – Отдай мне ребенка!. Ты, наверное, даже не кормил его?! _

_Женщина забрала сверток и прошла с ним в кухню._

– _Бродяга, что случилась? – Джеймс был потрясен не меньше Лили: он также не мог себе представить Сириуса в роли отца…_

_В итоге Блэк рассказал другу такую историю: сегодня он спокойно собирался на праздник к лучшим друзьям, когда его прервал домашний эльф, который сообщил, что в холле молодого господина ожидает какая-то леди. Это была Сивилла Уильямс, одна из бывших пассий Блэка, и жена заведующего Отделом Магического Регулирования Погоды Пета Уильямса. Она сунула ему в руки сверток одеял и со словами: «Это твой сын, Дэвид Георг Блэк» вышла из дома._

– Проходи, Сириус. Вы пока единственные гости: Ремус опаздывает, а Питер почему-то отказался: дела, видите ли, у него какие-то, – Лили нахмурила брови.

– Хорошо-хорошо, Лил.

– Ремус что-то опаздывает…

Джеймс и Блэк рассмеялись, вспомнив, чем окончилось когда-то опоздание Сириуса.

– Ничего смешного…

– Алли, Алли, – Блэк-младший попытался высвободиться из рук отца.

– Дэвид, надо говорить «Гарри», а не «Алли».

– Он же еще маленький, поэтому не умеет правильно выговаривать слова, Сириус, – Лили не упустила момента прочитать Блэку нотацию «о том, как надо обращаться с детьми». Это название дали Мародеры постоянным наставлениям, которые давала Лили молодому отцу.

– Я знаю, Лил, – Сириус опустил сына на пол в гостиной, последний тотчас же пополз к своему другу «Алли».

– Нет, все-таки Ремус опаздывает. Может, что-то случилось? – на лицах всех троих застыла маска испуга.

«Может, что-то случилось?» – страшные слова. Сейчас, в ТАКИЕ времена, боялись многого. Вольдеморт был на вершине своего могущества и силы, его армия увеличивалась с каждым днём; становилось все сложнее, говоря словами Хагрида, «бороться с этой напастью».

– Джеймс, может, аппарируем к нему… на всякий случай? – Сириус с тревогой взглянул на друга. – Лили пока за детьми присмотрит.

– Я не хочу оставлять Лили одну в такое время.

– Да, ладно тебе! Здесь же защиту сам Дамблдор ставил. Давай! Лил, мы быстро, туда и сразу же обратно, – Сириус потянул Джеймса к выходу.

Как только мужчины вышли из дома, послышались аппарационные хлопки.

– Ну, вот, мальчики. Сейчас папы вернутся и… – молодая женщина замолчала на полуслове: кулон на ее шее резко охладился. Это был первый признак надвигающейся опасности, так же, как и чувство какого-то животного страха, охватившего ее. Она обернулась…

Высокий человек с красными глазами вошёл в дом.

– Здравствуйте, миссис Поттер, – зловещая улыбка на губах вошедшего не сулила ничего хорошего… впрочем, как и палочка в его руках.

– Я не позволю тебе даже притронуться к детям! – Лили встала между Темным Лордом и детьми.

– Уйди с дороги, Поттер, – тихо прошипел он. – Ты мне не нужна. Твой сын… Уйди в сторону, девчонка!

Но угроза никак не подействовала на молодую женщину.

– Не Гарри, пожалуйста! Нет, не моего мальчика! – умоляюще произнесла она.

– Глупая женщина… Авада Кедавра! – ярко-зёлёный смертоносный луч полетел в ее сторону. Но вот ее глаза остекленели, и уже мёртвое тело упало на пол.

– Ну вот, Гарри, ты и остался один… точнее, почти один, но этот выродок для меня не помеха, – Вольдеморт пристально смотрел на зеленоглазого мальчика.

Маг точно знал, кто ему нужен, осведомитель рассказал абсолютно все. Нет, он не чувствовал в нем той могущественной силы, о которой говорилось в пророчестве. Может, прорицательница была шарлатанкой? Или это не тот мальчик? Но нет, не следует рисковать.

– Авада Кедавра! – безжалостно произнёс он.

Смертельный зелёный луч осветил комнату и направился к маленькому мальчику. Яркая вспышка, и заклятье отражается от Поттера-младшего. Еще одна вспышка, и дом потряс сильнейший взрыв. Сила, которая отразила смертельное заклятье, создала вокруг мальчиков, сидевших рядом, защитный купол, который исчез, как только опасность миновала…

Ничего не осталось, кроме обломков дома Поттеров … и двух мальчиков. Один из них был без сознания, на его лбу был кровоточащий шрам в виде молнии, а другой громко плакал…

* * *

– Рем, что случилось? Нельзя же так опаздывать! Мы волновались! В такое время…

– Простите, друзья. Профессор Дамблдор задержал, – из комнаты послышался глухой голос: видимо, Лунатик пытался переодеться. – Все, я готов.

– Тогда аппарируем, я волнуюсь за Лили. Не надо было оставлять ее одну. Бродяга, ты мог бы и один…

Друзья одновременно аппарировали. Картина, представшая перед их глазами, потрясла их. Дом Поттеров был разрушен до основания. Над пепелищем поднимался серый дым, а в воздухе висела пыль, которую ясно можно было разглядеть в бледном свете молодого месяца. А в центре разрушения находились дети – маленькие годовалые мальчики, один из которых надрывно плакал, а другой неподвижно лежал…

– Гарри! – прокричал Джеймс. – Гарри!

Мужчина подбежал к мальчику, опускаясь на колени.

– Гарри… – он поднял сына на руки, стараясь понять, жив тот или нет.

Все его мысли были заняты ребенком. Джеймс не видел ничего вокруг, не думал ни о чем. Он даже не обратил внимания на Блэка, сидящего рядом, обнимающего и успокаивающего своего ребенка. А Ремус Люпин потрясенно смотрел на открывшуюся ему душераздирающую картину. Никто из них даже не посмотрел на авроров и на целителей Больницы Святого Мунго, прибывших на место происшествия.

* * *

Следующие недели прошли для Джеймса Поттера как в тумане. Горе, затопившее его разум, не думало уходить, а боль потери обещала остаться еще на долгие годы. Он ни на что не обращал внимания. Несколько дней подряд мужчина вообще не выпускал сына из рук, большую часть времени просто держа того на коленях. Друзья понимали, что потеря жены не могла не отразиться на Джеймсе, поэтому они старались помочь ему. Сириус пригласил его пожить к себе домой, а Ремус постоянно говорил своим мягким голосом что-то успокаивающее; впрочем, уверенности, что друг его слышит, не было. Поттеру не было никакого дела до того, что во всем волшебном мире Англии праздновали победу в войне, которая длилась долгих одиннадцать лет. Нет, этот день навсегда останется в его памяти как День, когда умерла Лили.

Да, Джеймсу действительно было все равно, что происходило вокруг. Лишь однажды он оживился, когда к Сириусу подошли Авроры, чтобы арестовать последнего по обвинению в передаче информации Темному Лорду. Ему пришлось заставить себя рассказать о том, что настоящим Хранителем Тайны был Питер Петтигрю.

Сириусу Блэку было гораздо проще: его сын был невредим и, кажется, здоров; а вот на лбу Гарри осталась в память о той ночи глубокая рана в виде молнии, которая обещала стать шрамом на всю оставшуюся жизнь. По крайней мере, так сказал Дамблдор, который появился в доме Блэков (к тому времени Сириус уже получил наследство) через несколько часов после развернувшейся в Годриковой Лощине драмы. Джеймс сначала не хотел подпускать к Гарри старого директора, но после нескольких минут уговоров он разрешил взглянуть на мальчика. Профессор вышел из комнаты в большом смятении.

Джеймс не обратил на это никакого внимания, равно как и на Блэка, который все время порывался отомстить Хвосту. Мимо него прошли те журналисты, которые пытались хоть что-то узнать о той ночи. В итоге с ними пришлось общаться Сириусу, и вскоре все газеты и журналы были заполнены фотографиями старшего и младшего Блэков.

**Глава 2**

Зеленая гостиная никогда не принимала у себя столь отличных друг от друга людей. Высокая темноволосая женщина с крупными скулами и большими глазами полубезумно шептала, расхаживая по светлому ковру. Огонь, горевший в камине, отбрасывал яркие блики на серебряные застежки ее мантии.

– Лорда нет! Лорда нет! Я не верю в эти слова. Этого просто не может быть! Наверняка, кто-то из Ордена Глупой Курицы знает, где он! Я не верю, что Темный Лорд мог умереть из-за мальчишки. Не верю! Он жив!!

Вторая женщина сидела в кресле с высокой спинкой и раздраженно качала носком туфли. Блондинка с высоким лбом и острым подбородком. Если бы ее увидел какой-нибудь маггл, то непременно бы решил, что она и только она достойна роли Снежной королевы из одноименной сказки. Она была настолько непохожа на первую, что никто бы не сказал, что они сестры. Никто, но факт оставался фактом.

– Успокойся, Белла, – Нарцисса взяла с подноса бокал и поднесла к губам. – Пусть Лорд и не погиб, но мы все равно не знаем, где он сейчас, и не сможем ему чем-либо помочь. Нам лучше затаиться. Аврорат постоянно проводит обыски, и, вполне возможно, что следующими будем мы. Люциус, конечно, имеет определенное влияние на министра, но это не всегда помогает. Они обещают обыск на будущей неделе. Ты же знаешь, что нашу семью многие подозревают в пособничестве Темному Лорду, и кому, как не тебе знать, что это правда. Правда, которая однажды может вылезти на поверхность. Нам не нужны лишние проблемы. Просто не нужны. Терять все ради какого-то глупого каприза сестрицы я не желаю.

Она резко поставила бокал обратно на поднос и встала.

– Как ты можешь так говорить? Мы же клялись ему в верности…

– Беллатриса, – в гостиную вошел еще один человек. Высокий, светловолосый, с холодным взглядом серых глаз. – Твои дурацкие причитания ничего не изменят. Темный Лорд умер. Надо это принять и осознать. Или ты полагаешь, что, если бы он был жив, то не позволил бы Фаджу так хвастаться победой?

Женщина кинула на него полный презрения и ненависти взгляд. А ее длинные ногти вцепились в спинку кресла.

– Ты никогда не был ему по-настоящему верен? Да, Люциус?

– Конечно! Он бы уничтожил меня при первой же возможности, если бы я не был ему так полезен. Я даже рад тем обстоятельствам, которые привели к его преждевременной кончине. Это была крупнейшая ошибка в моей жизни. И давайте больше не будем поднимать эту тему. Нарцисса, пойдем, тебе еще надо составить список приглашенных. Этот идиот Фадж настаивает на приеме.

Супруги вышли из гостиной.

– Нет, Люциус, так просто ты не отделаешься, – ее глаза горели… горели жаждой мести. – Раз, говоришь. Нет, я этого просто так не оставлю. Я отомщу… И Блэку с его недоноском, и тебе, и Нарциссе… Всем. Никто не смеет оскорблять Лорда. Я верю, что он жив. Верю, – она резким движением руки смахнула со столика поднос. Послышался звон разбитого стекла.

Тут же появился домашний эльф.

– Простите, миссис Лестрейндж. Добби сейчас все уберет, – она стояла и смотрела на то, как ловкие руки эльфа быстро стравляются с беспорядком. – Миссис Лестрейндж прикажет Добби уйти? – женщина лишь нетерпеливо махнула рукой.

В ее голове возник план: она отомстит всем…и сразу.

* * *

Светлая комната. И хотя было раннее воскресное утро, на кровати сидел мужчина, который уже давно нормально не спал. Рядом с ним находилась колыбелька со спящим в ней мальчиком. Мужчина медленно покачивал сына и что-то тихонько напевал. Он так хотел помочь малышу, но ничего не мог поделать с кошмарами, преследовавшими мальчика. Каждую ночь, каждую ночь! Джеймс надеялся, что скоро это пройдет. Он не хотел давать ребенку каких бы то ни было зелий или лекарств. Мужчина не хотел сегодня расставаться со своим сыном, но этого требовали от него обстоятельства. Сириус еще позавчера заходил к нему на «серьезный разговор». Блэк долго не мог начать, ходя вокруг да около, пока, наконец, Джеймс не разозлился и прямо не спросил, что тому надо. А все оказалось предельно просто: от него, от Поттера, требовали выхода на работу - сегодня пришло уведомление из Аврората.

_Уважаемый мистер Поттер!_

_Мы соболезнуем вам по случаю смерти вашей жены и безмерно скорбим вместе с вами. Мы прекрасно понимаем, что вы глубоко опечалены этим трагическим происшествием. Тем не менее, сейчас для Аврората в целом наступили тяжелые времена: Пожиратели Смерти, которым не удалось скрыться от преследования, идут до последнего вздоха. Им уже нечего терять. Они прекрасно понимают, что в случае их поимки наказанием будет только Поцелуй Дементора или заточение в Азкабан.  
Мы вынуждены просить вас вернуться на работу: Аврорату катастрофически не хватает людей. В связи с этим вы должны в ближайший понедельник выйти на службу._

_Отдел по трудовому регулированию._

Как ни странно, но Джеймсу хотелось рассмеяться после этого откровенно фальшивого и просто безграмотного письма. Какой идиот его писал? Дурость! И чего они только хотят этим добиться?!

– Джеймс, – Сириус тихо позвал друга. Все время, пока последний читал письмо, он стоял и смотрел, как меняется в лице Сохатый, – я думаю, что тебе действительно нужно выйти на работу.

Джеймс поднял на Сириуса тяжелый взгляд, который ясно говорил, что этого никогда не будет.

– Прости, Сохатый, но тебе надо развеяться. Посмотри на себя: ты уже неделю почти не выходишь из этой комнаты. Мне больно на это смотреть.

– Больно? А каково мне? Это я, а не ты, потерял жену! Извини, Сириус, но Гарри – единственное напоминание, которое осталось у меня о Лили. Я хочу, чтобы у него было нормальное детство. Я никогда не допущу, чтобы кто-то сделал ему плохо. И для этого я должен быть всегда рядом с ним.

Сириус посмотрел на друга. Он очень хотел вытащить его из этого состояния апатии ко всему окружающему миру. Друг не мог думать ни о чем, кроме своего сына. Нет, конечно, Блэк понимал, что неделя − это слишком мало для того, чтобы Сохатый пришел в себя. Лили была его единственной любовью еще с Хогвартса, но сейчас надо было принимать решительные меры.

– Джеймс, ты должен выйти на работу, – Сириус наткнулся на негодующий взгляд друга. – Хотя бы попробуй начать работать. В любом случае у тебя подписан контракт еще на три года в Аврорате. Если ты не выйдешь, то у тебя будут проблемы с законом.

– Сириус, – почти зарычал Джеймс, – если я начну работать, то кто будет смотреть за Гарри?

– Большая Крокодилица! Кто же еще?!

_Сразу же после того, как Блэк узнал, что стал счастливым отцом, он решил нанять своему ребенку няню. Это было очень долгое и сложное предприятие. Сириус хотел сыскать идеальную няню, но таких почему-то не находилось: то ему не нравилась ее внешность, то отсутствие медицинского образования, то НЕ такие педагогические способности. В итоге Сириус и сам запутался и перестал понимать, чего же он хочет. Джеймс смеялся над другом, называя того параноиком и ненормальным. Лили укоризненно качала головой и говорила, что Блэк перечитал в детстве сказок о Мери Поппинс. Как ни странно, но Бродяга смог найти ту самую Идеальную Няню; точнее, это она его нашла. Однажды, рано утром она просто постучалась в дверь, а когда Сириус открыл, «приступила к делу». На ходу раздеваясь и спрашивая: «А где ребенок? Наверху?», она прошла на второй этаж (тогда Блэку еще приходилось жить в доме, унаследованном от какого-то дедушки из их многочисленной семьи). Мужчина сначала и не понял, что к чему, но, когда все-таки отошел от такой наглости, няня уже спускалась по лестнице с маленьким Дэвидом на руках._

– _Миссис, что вы себе позволяете? Отдайте ребенка сейчас же мне!_

– _Так, молодой человек! Во-первых, не миссис, а мисс. А во-вторых, сейчас я иду кормить ребенка. Надо же! Восемь утра, а ребенок еще не кормлен! Никакого режима!_

_Сириус ошарашенно посмотрел на удаляющуюся фигуру «мисс». А взглянуть там действительно было на что: полнота женщины не уступала размерам морского тюленя (Как-то раз Лили вытащила друзей в маггловский зоопарк. Восторг обоих был неописуем). Блэку казалось, что пол вот-вот провалится под неизвестной «мисс»._

_Представилась она только тогда, когда покормила ребенка, сходила погулять и уложила спать. Блэку все это время пришлось хвостом таскаться за женщиной. Он все никак не мог понять, почему она до сих пор в его доме, а не на Северном полюсе, куда ему так хотелось отправить нахалку. Но, как ни странно, она оказалась прекрасной няней, которая предугадывала все желания ребенка и понимала все его просьбы (то, в чем Сириус до сих пор не мог разобраться). Ее звали Маргарита Блэкстоун._

_Когда женщину представили Поттерам, те были в шоке: так это и есть Идеальная Няня Сириуса Блэка? Они недоуменно посмотрели на друга – тот счастливо улыбался._

– _Большая Крокодилица, – прошептала Лили, уходя. _

_Миссис Поттер не повезло: Сириус услышал фразу, брошенную женщиной. Так прозвище намертво прикрепилось к няне − наверное, не надо говорить, что последняя не была в диком восторге, но, в конце концов, и она привыкла. А Лили, всякий раз встречаясь с мисс Блэкстоун, мило краснела…_

Джеймс грустно улыбнулся воспоминаниям.

– Или ты хочешь сказать, что няня плоха?

– Нет, нет. Она прекрасная женщина, я не хочу сказать, что ей не доверяю, но Гарри…

– Ты все равно никогда не сможешь постоянно быть рядом с сыном. А тебе надо продолжать жить, Джеймс! Нельзя все время уходить в себя, предаваясь воспоминаниям. Друг, попробуй снова выйти на работу, это поможет тебе прийти в себя. Тебе нужно сменить обстановку. Развеяться! Жизнь продолжается.

Сохатый смотрел на Сириуса. Да, он понимал, что Блэк прав, но не сейчас…он не может уже завтра выйти в люди… Терпеть эти сочувствующие… Нет.

– Джеймс, хотя бы один день… Один-единственный. А уж если не сможешь, то подавай в отставку. Поживешь пока у меня. Ты Гриффиндорец, в конце концов, или нет? Чего ты боишься?

– Не знаю, Сириус, – Джеймс неуверенно посмотрел на друга. Лицо последнего просто горело решительностью.

– Давай. Все будет хорошо. А Большая Крокодилица сможет приглядеть за нашими балбесами, – Блэк улыбнулся.

– Хорошо, я попробую.

– Вот. Теперь я узнаю того Джеймса, с которым был знаком все эти годы, – Бродяга хлопнул друга по плечу. – Нужно жить дальше, Джеймс. Дальше…

**Глава 3**

«И зачем я только поддался на эти глупые уговоры?» – Джеймс Поттер находился в крайне неблагоприятном расположении духа. Его оптимистическая натура редко пребывала в подобном унынии, но если это случалось, то вывести его из этого состояния было совсем не просто. Он уже четыре дня подряд, что называется, просиживал штаны на этом своем рабочем месте. Первые дни его раздражали постоянные жалеющие и сочувствовавшие взгляды коллег. Сейчас же он в буквальном смысле умирал от скуки: уже который день подряд сидел на рабочем месте и писал глупые, никому не нужные отчеты. Начальство решило, что ему пока рано браться за более серьезную работу, поскольку он еще не отошел от тех событий, которые произошли с его семьей.

Сейчас он в ожидании завершения рабочего дня сидел на своем рабочем месте и, закинув ноги на стол, смотрел в потолок. «Мерлин мой, зачем я только выбрал эту тупую работу? Пошел бы в отдел работы с магглами и сейчас, наплевав на все, мог бы уйти домой пораньше. Все равно, это бесполезная и глупая должность…»

– Здравствуй, сын, – из размышлений его выдернул очень хорошо знакомый голос, и, хотя с последней их встречи прошло около двух лет, Джеймс до сих пор его помнил…да и было бы весьма странно, если бы он забыл.

– Отец? Что ты здесь делаешь? – лицо Джеймса скривилось, как от зубной боли. Его и без того дурное настроение испортилось еще больше: уж кого-кого, а этого человека, он хотел видеть в данный момент меньше всего.

– Что-то ты не слишком рад меня видеть, – лицо отца ничего не выражало…абсолютно. Словно перед ним был не сын, а чужой человек.

– Не слишком рад? Да, учитывая нашу последнюю встречу, я, наверное, должен быть просто счастлив, – сквозь зубы процедил он.

– Не дерзи, я пришел с миром, – Поттер-старший тихо и как-то устало вздохнул, сев в кресло напротив. Их разделял только рабочий стол.

– С чем? С миром? Что-то я не видел у тебя этого мира, когда ты был нам нужен, – нет, он не настолько глуп, чтобы поверить этому раскаянью.

_Да, он помнил, как отец выставил его за дверь. Как они с Лили оказались в буквальном смысле ни с чем. Грязнокровка! Грязнокровка не может носить фамилию «Поттер». Как же он ненавидел все эти распри и бесконечные ссоры о том, что волшебники в -надцатом поколении намного лучше. И отец был против… если бы он только знал, но он, Джеймс, ничего не сказал. Назло и вопреки просьбам Лили… Нет, если отец так глуп, что не желает принимать ее такой, какая она есть, то и не надо. Да, тогда они смогли выкарабкаться. Во многом благодаря дедушке Лили…_

– Я ошибался. Сильно ошибался, – Гарольд Поттер опустил голову. Джеймс видел, как тяжело даются ему эти слова: его отец всегда был гордым человеком, и признавать свои ошибки ему было сложно. Прошло несколько секунд, и перед ним был уже слабый, обремененный бесконечными заботами мужчина. – Я недооценивал ее. Твоя жена была прекрасным человеком. Мне очень жаль… – он поднял глаза на непримиримое лицо сына.

– Что же такого произошло? Почему ты решил изменить свое мнение? – его сердце раздирала боль: как он мог, как он мог?

– Я видел… видел, как она умерла…Она до последнего защищала Гарри…

– Как же… – он запнулся – отец все видел…

_Маленькая уютная комнатка, у жаркого камина круглый стол и старинное кресло с высокой спинкой. Рядом стоит маленький мальчик. Он…_

– _Пап, а это что? – маленький мальчик указал на большой хрустальный шар, стоявший на столе. – Это шар гадалки? По нему можно предсказывать будущее? Правда?_

– _Нет, по нему нельзя предсказывать будущее. Это фамильная реликвия Поттеров. С ее помощью можно увидеть, что делает в данный момент любой представитель семьи._

– _Любой, то есть он может и меня показать? А можно посмотреть? – Джеймс внимательно разглядывал шар._

– _Не стоит. Пойдем отсюда. Мы и так задержались здесь больше положенного времени. Мама ругаться будет, что опять опоздали на ужин…_

– Так ты следил за нами?! – он был в ярости.

– Нет, я никогда даже не думал этого делать. Просто в тот вечер, в Хэллоуин, что-то подсказывало мне… Я сам не знаю, почему пошел в ту комнату, – нахмурился мужчина.

– Ладно, положим, что это было так. И что же ты сейчас от меня хочешь? – Джеймс недоверчиво посмотрел на отца.

– Я предлагаю тебе мир.

– Мир? А зачем он мне нужен? Зачем? Мне сейчас, по сути, ничего не нужно. Ничего! Мне нужна Лили, а ее вернуть ты не в состоянии.

– Да, не могу. Джеймс, я старый, больной человек, неужели ты откажешь мне в такой малости?

Джеймс, окинул взглядом отца: смуглое лицо, суровые черты, массивный лоб, жесткие очертания губ и подбородка в рамке длинных черных с сединой волос, глаза под густыми бровями; на нем был плащ с меховым воротником и стальными застежками; все такой же, даже фигура не утратила своей подтянутости.

– Лицемерия тебе не занимать, отец. Выглядишь ты не хуже, чем в нашу последнюю встречу.

– Это только внешне, сын, только внешне. Внутри же я давным-давно одряхлел. И сейчас мне невыносима мысль о том, что, когда я умру, мы останемся в ссоре, глупой и никому не нужной.

– Ты ее начал, отец…

– Я знаю и раскаиваюсь. Прости меня, давай хотя бы попробуем помириться, Джеймс, – слезы…в глазах отца он увидел слезы.

– Хорошо, мы попробуем, – твердо сказал он. – Но только ради Лили. Она так хотела, чтобы я с тобой помирился.

– Да. Когда тебя ждать в поместье?

– Завтра. Жди меня завтра.

* * *

Джеймс сидел на краю кровати и тихо покачивал кроватку сына, но его мысли были далеки от этой комнаты. Он вспоминал сегодняшний разговор с отцом. Они решили заключить временное перемирие. Перемирие… Какое-то противоестественное слово. Казалось бы, не мир, но и не война. Может быть, у них теперь что-нибудь получится, а может, и нет. Разумом он понимал, что нужно попытаться что-то сделать со сложившейся ситуацией, но все его чувства пытались воспротивиться этому примирению: слишком много боли отец причинил ему когда-то. Он был не готов к этому. Но попытаться надо было – это Джеймс знал точно.

– Как же Критчер ненавидит этих грязнокровок. Понавел всяких уродов в дом своей покойной матушки. Осквернитель рода…

Джеймс резко поднялся и прошел к двери. Он не любил этого ненормального эльфа Блэков. Критчер его так раздражал, что он (Джеймс) до сих пор не мог понять, почему Блэк не выгонит его взашей. Вреда от него не было, но пользы, однако, тоже. Старый эльф давно перестал выполнять работу по дому, а только ходил и причитал.

– Критчер, уйди отсюда.

– Да, сэр, конечно. Ты мне не хозяин, чтобы приказывать, – уже тише добавил он последние слова.

– Ты что-то не понял? Сириус ясно тебе сказал, что, пока я живу в этом доме, я имею право тебе приказывать. Убирайся отсюда.

– Ишь ты, женился на грязнокровке и думает, что ему все можно… Даром, что она умела… Меньше осквернителей в этом доме… Устроил тут приют для бродяжек.

– Чертов эльф, – произнес Джеймс и прошел обратно в комнату.

Как и следовало ожидать, Гарри проснулся − Джеймсу стольких усилий потребовалось, чтобы укачать малыша, а теперь из-за какого-то ненормального эльфа…

Он не умел петь детских песенок и в такие минуты чувствовал себя потерянным… Если бы Лили была жива…

«Нет, нельзя вспоминать об этом. Нельзя! Что же делать? Что делал мой отец в такие моменты? Конечно, я был тогда гораздо старше, нежели Гарри, но чем это хуже песни?»

– Знаешь, Гарри, отец всегда… – начал он.

_Отец всегда любил сидеть в кресле-качалке. И перед сном мне всегда вместо сказок рассказывал какую-нибудь «веселую» семейную историю. Тогда отец почему-то решил рассказать эту:_

– _Ты же знаешь, сын, что наша семья считается одной из самых первых, кто отказался от использования рабского труда эльфов?_

– _Конечно, отец, ответил я. Только в такие минуты мне всегда дозволялось забираться к нему на колени и прижиматься щекой к его плечу. Мерные покачивания кресла усыпляли, а размеренный голос отца успокаивал._

– _Знаешь, вообще-то, это полуправда, которую знает большинство. Истинная же история заключается вот в чем. Гай Поттер… Да, он жил почти два столетия назад… Да, так давно. Он был поистине великим человеком. Им было сделано множество ошеломляющих открытий… Но об этом я тебе расскажу позже… Так вот, несмотря на свою, не побоюсь этого слова, гениальность, Гай обладал буйным, даже немного бешеным, нравом. Однажды он торопился на какую-то важную встречу. Да, так торопился, что не заметил эльфа, о которого ему суждено было споткнуться. Тогда он сильно ругался и в пылу гнева воскликнул: «Даю клятву, что нога эльфа никогда не преступит порога этого дома». Вот так, а клятва волшебника много стоит. Пришлось выполнять ему свое же обещание: в тот же день были отпущены на свободу все эльфы, служившие в доме Поттеров. А Гай, несмотря на свои открытия во многих областях магических знаний, прославился именно тем, что стал первым чистокровным волшебником, который отпустил на волю всех своих домашних эльфов и отказался использовать их труд._

Он улыбнулся, глядя на уснувшего ребенка.

– Что ж, Гарри, завтра мы едем к твоему дедушке, – произнес он и уже тише добавил: − Надеюсь, из этого получится что-нибудь путное.

**Глава 4**

В гостиной благороднейшего и древнейшего семейства Блэков сидели двое друзей. Молчание, которое повисло между ними, все больше нагнетало обстановку. Никто из них не был уверен в том, что собирается сделать.

– Джеймс, ты уверен, что тебе надо возвращаться к отцу? – Сириус внимательно посмотрел на друга.

На лице Блэка можно было прочитать все его отношение к подобной афере – так он называл решение лучшего друга. Когда-то он сильно уважал мистера и миссис Поттер. Это были действительно благородные люди…по крайней мере, тогда ему так казалось. Когда он убежал от своих полубезумных родителей, то Поттеры позволили ему пожить у себя. Но они отвернулись от Джеймса, когда он заявил, что хочет взять в жены Лили Эванс – одаренную студентку, умную, преданную, честную, добрую, красивую, но нечистокровную волшебницу. Нет, он никогда не понимал мотивов, которые двигали подобными людьми. Он не понимал их ярого стремления к чистокровности.

– Нет, я ни в чем не уверен, но он вчера первым подошел и предложил перемирие. Что я мог ответить? В конце концов, да, он совершил когда-то ошибку, но надо попытаться простить его.

– Ошибку? Если бы он не препятствовал вашей свадьбе, то Лили была бы жива!

Сириус и сам понимал, что это обвинение необоснованно. Темный Лорд был очень сильным волшебником, и, если он к чему-то стремился, то незамедлительно получал. Именно тогда Джеймсу и Лили нужна была поддержка родителей. Но Эвансы-старшие погибли, не дожив даже до рождения своего внука, а джеймсовы бросили… точнее бросил его только отец: миссис Поттер тогда уже умерла. Возможно, если бы она осталась жить, то Гарольд Поттер поступил бы иначе. Черт, а они даже сына назвали в его честь!

– Это еще неизвестно. Ты же сам говорил, что нужно продолжать жить! Я пытаюсь это делать. Пошел на эту чертову работу, которая мне даром не нужна…

– Если дело в деньгах…

– Сириус, какие к черту деньги? Ты же знаешь, что мы не бедствуем! Дедушка Альбус нам тогда очень помог, – Джеймс мягко улыбнулся: когда они с Лили узнали правду, он нередко позволял себе подобные высказывания в адрес Самого Великого Светлого Мага Современности.

– Тогда зачем ты к нему возвращаешься? Зачем? Ты не считаешь странным то, что он пришел к тебе мириться только тогда, когда погибла Лили?

– Может быть, может быть… – Джеймс не смог найти доводов и, тряхнув гривой черных волос, которые порядком отросли за последнее время, продолжил: – В любом случае, я попытаюсь хоть как-то наладить наши отношения. Надеюсь, из этого что-нибудь получится, – Джеймс вздохнул и посмотрел на потолок, украшенный замысловатой лепниной. – Да и вещи я уже собрал.

– Хорошо. Но если что, я всегда помогу, ты же знаешь, – сомнение и недоверие так и остались на лице Сириуса Блэка.

– Знаю.

* * *

Джеймс медленно шел по дороге. Знакомой до боли дороге. Сколько раз он проходил здесь? С отцом…или с матерью. Но мама умерла, а отец жив. Может быть, когда-нибудь он пройдет здесь с ним снова. А пока он идет, неся на руках сына. Он специально настроил портал, чтобы переместиться как можно дальше от дома. Он любил эту дорогу. Дорогу, ведущую прямо к главным воротам родового замка Поттеров. Здесь можно было увидеть небольшую деревушку, лежащую у подножья замка, − ночью казалось, что где-то внизу протянута цепочка ярких огоньков, как маггловские гирлянды на елке. Грустная улыбка промелькнула на его лице: он вспомнил, как первый раз увидел это чудо…

_Это был их седьмой курс. Тогда Лили пригласила его отметить Рождество вместе с ней, родителями и сестрой. Он постарался произвести на мистера и миссис Эванс самое благоприятное впечатление, но, похоже, ему это не совсем удалось. Точнее, впечатление-то он произвел, но далеко не самое лучшее._

_«Что ж, по крайней мере, я их тогда развеселил», – усмехнулся Джеймс._

_Он удивлялся всему, что попадалось ему на глаза, чем, несомненно, веселил родителей Лили. А поскольку те в первый раз общались с кем-то из волшебников, то не смогли подстроиться под ситуацию, и наивные, даже детские вопросы Джеймса ставили иногда их в тупик, а ничего, лучше чем улыбаться, они, видимо, не могли придумать._

_Впрочем, тогда его больше всего удивила именно рождественская гирлянда: у магов не было ничего даже отдаленно похожего на это чудо. Да, они украшали свои елки шарами, игрушками, свечами, но таких разноцветных переливающихся огоньков он никогда не видел… _

Тряхнув головой, Джеймс постарался на время забыть об этих воспоминаниях и сосредоточиться на предстоящей встрече с отцом. Последнее ему не удавалось: слишком много эмоций у него вызывали воспоминания о счастливом детстве. Он, сам того не замечая, улыбался всему, что попадалось на глаза. Даже осенние листья ассоциировались у него с карнавалом, с ярким разноцветным карнавалом, который решила устроить природа. Желтые, красные, зеленые листья кружились под ногами, опадали с деревьев, кружась в незамысловатом вальсе. Один наглый листочек приземлился ему на голову и Джеймс, улыбнувшись, стряхнул его резким движением головы. Но безобразник не унимался и мягко перелетел на одеяльце, в которое был укутан мальчик.

В очередной раз вдохнув такой родной и теплый воздух, Джеймс продолжил свой путь. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как он услышал за своей спиной топот копыт: к нему приближался наездник. Догадаться о его личности оказалось делом не сложным: ни один из жителей деревни не мог позволить себе подобной роскоши в будний день.

– Здравствуй, отец, – сказал Джеймс, как только тот приблизился к нему, и конь зацокал копытами рядом с ним.

– Сын, – Гарольд кивнул темной, как ночь, гривой. – Я очень рад, что ты все же решился приехать.

– Я дал слово, – Джеймс холодно взглянул на отца. – Я его сдержал.

– Да-да, – как-то рассеянно отозвался отец, рассматривая долину. – Просто я подумал, что Блэк мог бы тебя отговорить.

– Он пытался, но я не поддался.

– Ясно, – коротко бросил отец, приостанавливая норовистого скакуна, который так и рвался вперед.

– Ты можешь ехать, я никуда не сбегу, не надо меня караулить. Да и дорогу я отлично помню, – он не хотел произнести последние слова столь резко, но так уж получилось.

Гарольд, бросив на сына полный сожаления взгляд, пришпорил скакуна и бросился вперед. А на Джеймса вновь нахлынули детские воспоминания.

_Да, даже сейчас, столько лет спустя, он помнил те моменты – счастливые, полные незабываемой прелести ощущения. Сколько он себя помнил, отец всегда любил кататься на лошадях, хотя, нет, не кататься − парить, лететь, нестись со скоростью света…что угодно, но Гарольд всегда упивался ощущениями, которые давала ему быстрая езда. Для него не было ничего лучше, чем, сжимая коленями потные бока коня, мчаться вперед… Всегда вперед._

_Позже отец хотел научить и Джейми верховой езде. И научил, но тот никогда не любил ее так же сильно, как любил полёты на метле. Да, ему нравилась скорость, но в несколько другом ее проявлении…_

С такими мыслями Джеймс наконец-то достиг главных ворот фамильного замка Поттеров. Когда-то здесь были мощные, кованые железом деревянные врата, но его предки еще в прошлом столетии решили заменить их чем-то более изысканным и приятным взору гостей. Сейчас здесь были черные створки ворот, украшенные легкими, казавшимися чем-то эфемерным на таком «полотне» живыми вьюнами. Как получалось так, что растения всегда были живыми, Джеймс не знал, да и, что греха таить, никогда и не старался узнать. Ему просто не хотелось разочаровываться в еще одной сказке детства – пусть это навсегда останется неизвестной волшебной загадкой.

Серые камни под ногами Джеймса слегка подрагивали. Считалось, что если на камни встанет особа голубых кровей, то они заорут истошными голосами. Возможно, именно по этой причине ходить по этой дороге так не любили все чистокровные волшебники. Да, быть чистокровным хорошо, но вот быть чистокровным магом голубых кровей еще почетнее. Не каждый мог похвастаться родством с королями, ох, не каждый.

Еще мгновение, и Джеймс преодолел тяжелые дубовые входные двери. Перед его взором предстал до боли знакомый холл с множеством высоких дверей. Здесь его уже поджидал отец.

– Я приказал приготовить твою комнату.

– Спасибо, отец, – эти слова были сказаны от всего сердца.

Джеймс был действительно благодарен отцу за это. Он очень любил свою комнату. Она находилась на втором этаже, и ее окна выходили на восток. В детстве по утрам Джеймс очень любил смотреть, как солнечный диск, еще чуть красный и затянутый туманной дымкой, поднимался над горизонтом. Это маленькая церемония задавала тон всему дню. Заряд энергии, ощущение… эйфории, силы на весь день. В те же дни, когда восход солнца невозможно было увидеть из-за темных туч, Джеймс ходил хмурый весь день. Мама частенько смеялась над «хомячком» – такое прозвище он получил от нее из-за надутых щек и недовольного взгляда.

– Я не знаю, что делать с моим внуком. Может, лучше обустроить ему отдельную комнату?

– Нет, он еще слишком маленький. Пусть пока поживет со мной, а позже посмотрим.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Гарольд. – Ты, наверное, хочешь устроиться, но мне хотелось бы с тобой переговорить. Я буду ждать тебя через полчаса в малой гостиной.

Джеймс только кивнул и направился в сторону лестниц. И снова теплая волна пробежала по всему телу. Как же он любил эти лестницы! Они были такими же, как в Хогвартсе, и никогда не оставались на месте, а Джеймс уже к семи годам гордо заявлял, что знает все переходы.

И сейчас он незаметно ступил на _нужный _камешек, и лестница послушно доставила его на второй этаж. Коридор на этом этаже казался бесконечным. Но Джеймс знал, что это всего лишь чары, пусть и сильные. Похожие заклинания были наложены его предками на круговую лестницу Северной башни – если не произнести нужные слова, то топать по ним можно было до бесконечности. Незнающий человек просто терялся на них: куда бы он ни шел, везде были лишь ступеньки. У башни была нехорошая репутация, поскольку дурные легенды рассказывали, что там когда-то сошла с ума молодая волшебница. Сейчас ход на башню был закрыт.

С такими невеселыми мыслями Джеймс дошел до арки с опущенной драпировкой, за ней находился полукруглый закуток с двумя дверьми: одна вела в его комнату, другая – на лестницу к Восточной башне. Не задумываясь, Джеймс свернул налево и, открыв дверь, очутился в родной и любимой спальне. Казалось, что здесь ничего не изменилось с момента его последнего посещения: кровать из орехового дерева, украшенная причудливой резьбой в виде пальмовых веток и толстеньких херувимов, вишневый полог с черными нитями и кисточками, державшими его открытым. У камина стоял круглый стол и рядом старинное кресло с полуистертой вышивкой на высокой спинке, а в самом камине жарко пылал огонь, бросая яркие блики на мраморную облицовку и медную каминную решетку, на пышные пунцовые шторы и полированную мебель. Старый стул с узким сиденьем, который Джеймс когда-то утащил из комнаты с каким-то хламом, стоял по левую сторону кровати, а справа располагалась тумбочка с резьбой под стать кровати. Когда-то ее специально сделали на заказ. А также все, кроме… Кроме маленькой кроватки, стоявшей сейчас рядом с небольшим книжным шкафом, в котором Джеймс когда-то хранил те книги, что мог захотеть почитать перед сном. Еще раз улыбнувшись, он посмотрел на все еще спящего мальчика и, положив его в кроватку, принялся разбирать вещи. В его сознании промелькнула мысль, что он не зря приехал сюда: дом хранил много счастливых воспоминаний, которые могли бы помочь ему забыть горечь потери.

**Глава 5**

Гостиная в зеленых тонах принимала очередных гостей. Заходящее солнце с легкостью освещало незатопленный камин. В комнате было очень холодно, но хозяйку это не сильно волновало. Она, казалось, не замечала ничего вокруг. Взгляд темных, как ночь, глаз буравил эльфа, стоявшего на коленях перед ней и протягивавшего объёмистый непонятный сверток.

– Госпожа, моя госпожа, я выполнил ваше поручение – вот ваш племянник.

– Хорошая работа, раб. Теперь я смогу отомстить всем… Всем и сразу.

* * *

– Нарцисса, все готово? – Люциус подошел к жене.

– Да, эльфы справились на редкость хорошо. Прием должен пройти превосходно.

– Прекрасно, Нарцисса. Надеюсь, что ты не ошибаешься в своих предположениях и не допустишь какой-нибудь непоправимой ошибки. Проследи за сыном, – Люциус словно выплюнул последнюю фразу и, развернувшись на каблуках, вышел из столовой.

Нарцисса с грустью посмотрела ему вслед. Она была замужем чуть больше трех лет, но усталость от брака тянула на все двадцать. Муж общался с ней только приказами: сделай то, сделай это. Да, она понимала, что любви от брака по расчету ждать не следует, но… но она хотела, по крайней мере, уважения… уважения, которого не получала. Нет, она была лишь дополнением к интерьеру… Красивой игрушкой, которая неплохо смотрелась на глянцевых страницах журналов… С ее помощью можно было легко поддерживать репутацию благополучной семьи. Чистокровной семьи… А семьи ли? Нарцисса часто задавалась вопросом о реальности этого понятия… Женщина часто смотрела на такие же семьи, как у нее, и гадала: а они живут так же? Или лучше? Может быть, если бы она вышла замуж за другого человека, то все сложилось бы по-другому? Да, ведь ее хотели выдать замуж за Джеймса Поттера… За мужчину, который не пошел на поводу у заплесневевших законов. Он женился на женщине, которую любил… Да, он ее любил. Его взгляд вспыхивал каждый раз, когда он смотрел на эту женщину. Чем она заслужила это право? Право быть любимой? Чертова грязнокровка… Она украла у нее Джеймса. Мерлин! Что я говорю?.. _У меня прекрасный муж! У меня прекрасный сын !_ Эти слова она повторяла каждый раз, когда ей казалось, что еще чуть-чуть – и она сойдет с ума… Женщина помотала красивой головкой с замысловатой прической и вышла из столовой.

* * *

– Приветствую вас, господин министр, – Нарцисса мягко улыбнулась. Маска… Опять маска… Дружелюбия… Гордости… Спокойствия… Черт знает чего еще! Она настолько привыкла к маскам, что уже неосознанно одевала их, когда того требовали от нее. Сначала родители, потом Люциус.

Прием безупречен. Все вещи на своих местах. Марионетки расставлены и готовы играть свои роли.

Вот Паркинсоны с улыбками рассказывают министру о новых разработках в области колдомедицины. А то как же! Они являются одними из основных спонсоров больницы Св. Мунго.

А вот Лестранжи… Так же легко присоединяются к разговору...

Нотт…

Флинт…

Мерлин! Как же ей все это надоело. Надоели глупые разговоры ни о чем, нелепые байки, фальшивые улыбки…

Молодой Бреддок… Говорят, что он вскоре женится на Матильде Монтегрю. «Совет да любовь, – иронично пронеслась жесткая мысль в голове Нарциссы».

Патил, Поттеры, Льюисы…

Имена проносились в голове женщины сплошным потоком… Сознание даже не старалось узнать кого-то… все равно, эти лица опротивели уже давно… «Хотя, пожалуй, старший Поттер не так уж и плох, – пронеслась шальная мысль. – Интересный собеседник… Умный мужчина. Вот сейчас он обернется и… Джеймс?!»

– Нарцисса?! – легкий полупоклон, мягкий поцелуй руки. – Счастлив вновь видеть тебя, – безупречная улыбка.

– Вот уж кого не ожидала здесь увидеть, так это тебя, Джеймс, но прими мои соболезнования. Я слышала, что твоя жена… – она не смогла договорить, потому что боль в глазах Джеймса острой стрелой пронзила ее сердце. – Прости, я не хотела…

– Ничего, Нарцисса. Я стараюсь привыкнуть. Вот даже с отцом помирился… Теперь жалею… Он решил, что мне просто необходимо появиться в обществе… Вот и вытащил меня на свет Божий, – Джеймс попробовал пошутить.

– Твой отец – очень необычный мужчина… Вы похожи только внешне. Он более… ммм…

– Наглый, самоуверенный, экстравагантный…

– Нет-нет, – рассмеялась Нарцисса, – это я могу сказать про тебя… А Гарольд… Он обладает какой-то непонятной внутренней силой. Ему просто невозможно противиться. Мне иногда кажется, что он может гипнотизировать взглядом. Очень многие опасаются его…

– Да, ты права, – сказал Джеймс. Оба погрузились в тягостное молчание. Нарцисса посмотрела на министра – тот, извинившись, вышел из комнаты.

– Ну, что ж… – начала было она, но не смогла ничего сказать. – Хм, прости, я отойду.

– Конечно, приятно было поговорить, Нарцисса, – Джеймс отошел. А рядом послышался знакомый голос.

– Восстанавливаешь старые связи, сестричка? Давай-давай, они тебе скоро понадобятся.

– Что ты имеешь ввиду, Белла?

– Сейчас узнаешь, – женщина разразилась полубезумным смехом.

В комнату ворвалась группа Авроров: – Всем поднять руки над головой.

– Что это значит? – со стороны послышался визгливый голос Паркинсон.

– Никаких разговоров! – несколько человек направилось вглубь замка, откуда только что вышел министр магии…

Дальше все было как в тумане: Люциуса обвинили в пособничестве Темному Лорду, содействии Упивающимся Смертью, сокрытии темных артефактов, захвате заложников, похищении детей… Дальше она ничего не помнила… Только в ушах стоял крик сестры:

– Дайте мне убить выродка Блэка… Я убью его… Этого недоноска…

* * *

И было слушанье, на котором их обвинили во всех грехах. Ей разрешили остаться в замке под стражей. Драко требовал заботы…

И был суд. Люциуса приговорили к Поцелую… Ее оправдали… Мать несовершеннолетнего сына… Не принимала активного участия… Не носила темной метки… Она отделалась только конфискацией имущества в пользу государства.

И были слезы…

И были просьбы и увещевания… Брат отказался ей помогать… Родственники со стороны мужа предпочли забыть о ее существовании…

И была работа в аптеке и маленькая квартирка в маггловском районе… Все, чем смог помочь ей Северус… Вот уж чего она не ожидала от этого человека…

И были темные махинации… Она сделала все, чтобы вернуть себе былое положение…

И были разочарования, потому что ничего не получалось…

И был сын, которым она могла гордиться…

**Глава 6**

_/Прошло семь лет с момента последних событий/_

– Мама, тебе помочь? – звонкий мальчишеский голос огласил темную кладовую. Послышался легкий стук каблуков.

– Нет, Драко. Я сама справлюсь, – через несколько минут Нарцисса появилась в большом квадратном помещении с множеством стеклянных стеллажей, неся маленькую коробочку. Что в ней лежало, было известно только ей самой, а также покупателю – высокому, полноватому мужчине лет сорока. Нарцисса остановилась около прилавка. – Вот то, что вы просили.

– Сколько?

– Пятьдесят, – максимально завышенная цена.

– Тридцать пять.

– Согласна, – она чуть наклонила головку с замысловатой прической. Даже теперь, когда прошло столько лет после ее «падения», она не могла отучить себя от постоянной привычки вставать в пять утра и начинать «подготовку» к новому дню. Как ни странно, это очень помогало ей в работе. Люди, сами того не осознавая, выбирали магазин с красивой хозяйкой, которая всегда вежливо улыбалась и была крайне предупредительна. Только что она провернула хорошую сделку, получив бóльшую прибыль, нежели рассчитывала изначально. Монетки звякнули и быстро исчезли со стола.

-Приятно было иметь с вами дело, – мужчина улыбнулся и вышел, над дверью звякнул колокольчик.

* * *

– Отец, отец, – кто-то несся по коридору в попытке догнать его. Джеймс было улыбнулся, но тут послышался звон бьющегося фарфора и громкое «ой». Он тяжело вздохнул. Его ребенок был очень неуклюжим и постоянно «не вписывался в повороты», попутно круша все на своем пути. А учитывая неконтролируемые магические способности, которые у него проявились довольно рано, разрушения бывали… потрясающими воображение. Вот буквально несколько дней назад он умудрился упасть с дерева в саду. Все бы ничего, но пуховую перину вокруг того дерева не смогли убрать даже самые лучшие специалисты по устранению случайно наложенных заклятий. Оставалось только ждать, когда чары сами собой сойдут на нет. – Ой, я случайно.

– Ничего, Гарри, я сейчас все исправлю. _Репаро._ Что случилось?

– Деда сказал, что завтра мы поедем в Косой переулок. Правда? Правда? Вы и меня возьмете? – недоверие и надежда причудливо сочетались в его взгляде.

– Правда, – устало вздохнул Джеймс, все еще держа в руках фарфоровую вазу. Его сын обожал магию, если так можно было выразиться. Он буквально благоговел перед ней. Ему нравилось пролистывать страницы старинных книг, на которых время оставило свой отпечаток. Еще несколько лет назад он загорелся упрямым желанием изучать магию. Естественно, Джеймс был против такого самовольства. Слишком часто за нарушение им правил расплачивались другие люди… Но Гарольд поддержал такой энтузиазм. Долгие споры закончились ничьей, в итоге Гарри разрешили интересоваться любыми видами волшебной практики, которые бы не требовали применение волшебной палочки. С тех пор началась череда «увлечений» маленького Гарри магией. Сначала он решил заняться гаданием. А поскольку гадать можно было практически на всем, то он постоянно с гордым видом предсказывал очередное великое событие, и его совершенно не смущало, что его слова и не думали исполняться. Позже, когда его фантазия о грядущих событиях начала истощаться, Гарри с легкостью переключился на составление заклинаний, посчитав это более важным занятием. Вот здесь для Джеймса и Гарольда наступила настоящая пытка. Мальчик просто брал первую попавшуюся книгу и переписывал формулировки заклинаний и махи волшебной палочкой по собственному усмотрению. Но поскольку сам он не мог их использовать, то экспериментировал на отце и деде. Нужно ли говорить, что те не были счастливы от такой перспективы. Впрочем, это ему быстро надоело. Потом он решил учить Историю Магии. Гордый, он цитировал целые абзацы из учебников. Больше всего его почему-то привлекали Смутные Века. Но и это увлечение быстро прошло. И вот сейчас Гарри решил, что не плохо бы испытать себя на поприще зельевара. Его настойки и микстуры не имели ничего общего с тем, что было представлено в учебниках. Джеймс не мог припомнить ни одного случая, когда бы сын сварил хоть одно зелье правильно. Как ни странно, это было самым спокойным увлечением Гарри. Единственным условием старших Поттеров было обязательное присутствие кого-то из слуг, во избежание несчастных случаев.

– Ура! Ура! – радостный визг, казалось, разнесся по всему замку. – Мы едем в Косой Переулок!

**Бум.**

– Ой!

Джеймс устало улыбнулся. Он обожал сына.

* * *

– Пап, пап, – Гарри быстро шагал, стараясь не отставать от отца и деда, а те в свою очередь удивлялись его энергии: у мальчика даже дыхание не сбилось от быстрой ходьбы.

– Гарри, помолчи немного. Не надо привлекать к себе внимание всей улицы, – Гарольд резким голосом осадил внука. Сколько месяцев обучения политесу, и никаких видимых результатов. «Надо будет увеличить нагрузку, – промелькнула быстрая мысль сознании старшего Поттера».

– Ой, прости. Пап, а мы зайдем в аптеку? – уже более спокойным голосом поинтересовался мальчик.

– Конечно, я же обещал, но прежде нам с твоим дедушкой надо разобраться со своими делами, – Джеймс улыбнулся.

– А…

– Гарри, помолчи пока, – строгий голос Гарольда Поттера прервал мальчика, который уже был готов засыпать их новыми вопросами.

– Отец, может, вы пойдете, а я уж один справлюсь? – Джеймс с улыбкой смотрел на _своего_ мальчика, сына! Он гордился им так, как только мог гордиться отец сыном.

– Уверен? – Гарольд несколько взволнованно посмотрел на него.

– Конечно, – Джеймс шутливо нахмурил брови. – Веди себя хорошо, – он потрепал парнишку по голове, еще больше растрепав его волосы. – Я вас найду, – мужчина развернулся и ушел в глубь переулка.

– Пойдем.

– Ура. А мы идем в аптеку, а мы идем в аптеку! Я даже записал, что мне надо, – он вытащил из кармана аккуратный листочек, исписанный ровными строчками.

– А почему чернила зеленые?

– А мне этот цвет больше всего нравится.

– Так, давай посмотрим, что у тебя здесь. Глаза червя-короеда – 100 гр., хвост крысы – 10 шт., волос единорога… Что же ты собрался варить? – спросил он, не переставая просматривать список.

– Я еще не знаю, что это будет. Я только позавчера придумал этот рецепт.

Гарольд только усмехнулся. Его внук обожал экспериментировать на всем. Простые зелья его абсолютно не интересовали. А вот «придумать» что-то свое он мог. Таким образом он перевел практически все доступные ему ингредиенты. Мужчину часто удивляла невозмутимость внука, который игнорировал неудачи и продолжал свои «опыты». Он совершенно не стеснялся показать свою некомпетентность, а на все насмешким и вопросы отвечал: «Я же только учусь…» – и слегка пожимал при этом плечами.

**Дзинь.**

На входной двери звякнул колокольчик. Они вошли в просторное светлое помещение, хозяев магазинчика пока не было видно, а у прилавка стоял светловолосый мальчик.

– Привет, – Гарри слегка кивнул тому в знак приветствия.

– Здравствуйте. Что вы желаете?

– Мне необходимы вот эти ингредиенты, – Гарри протянул листок, который дед вернул ему перед тем, как войти в магазин. Сам Гарольд не пытался помешать мальчику выполнить задуманное. Он уже давно считал, что внуку нужна большая свобода действий. Светловолосый мальчик меж тем скрылся в подсобном помещении. – Хм, странный какой-то.

– Гарри!

– ОЙ, прости. Я забыл, – мальчик смутился, опустив взгляд на туфли.

– Учишь тебя, учишь… – Гарольд Поттер притворно вздохнул, и было видно, что он хотел еще что-то добавить, но в этот момент вернулся светловолосый мальчик.

– Пожалуйста, сэр. Ваши ингредиенты.

– Спасибо, мистер… – Гарри попытался подражать своему деду, который всегда говорил слегка свысока. В этой ситуации ему такое поведение показалось наиболее приемлемым.

– Малфой, Драко Малфой, – он слегка кивнул и начал складывать ингредиенты в пакет. Его руки автоматически выполняли эту работу – он помогал матери достаточно долгое время, чтобы приобрести необходимый опыт. И сейчас, когда мать отошла по делам, он сам смог принять посетителей. «Странные какие-то. Но сразу ясно, что родственники. Похожи. Наверное, это его дед: для отца слишком стар. А этот Поттер, похоже, увлекается зельями. Похвально». Крестный Драко еще с детства внушил ему, что зелья во многих случаях гораздо предпочтительнее магического вмешательства. – Позвольте поинтересоваться, вы будете готовить какое-то определенное зелье? – он сам не понимал, что заставило его спросить об этом. Обычно он не был столь разговорчив, но этот Поттер чем-то манил его к себе. И Драко это не нравилось, очень не нравилось.

– Нет, я собираюсь немного поэкспериментировать с различными составами, мистер Малфой, – Гарри сбросил с себя маску неестественной вежливости и задорно улыбнулся. – Я еще не знаю, что у меня получится.

Драко нахмурил брови. Крестный всегда учил его, что не стоит просто так разбрасывать компонентами, даже если это пыльца златоцветника или засушенные жуки-короеды. Предварительный расчет – вот главное отличие обычного волшебника от Мастера Зельеварения. Просто так скидывать все в одну кучу не просто глупо, а безалаберно, крайне нерационально и просто бесполезно. Что-то путное таким способом получалось в одном случае из тысячи, в лучшем случае. Драко не замедлил сказать об этом черноволосому мальчику. Тот только слегка нахмурился и пожал плечами. Ну что ж, не хочет слушать умных людей, пусть не слушает. Потом боком выйдет. Драко взял деньги и с вежливой улыбкой проводил посетителей.

* * *

– Доброе утро, папа, – Гарри присоединился к отцу, который уже завтракал. – А где дед?

– Он занят. Появится только к обеду, – Джеймс слегка нахмурился: он не любил, когда ему мешали просматривать утренние газеты. А именно сегодня утром в «Пророке» было что почитать. Несколько Авроров сообщали о неких – пока незначительных – Темных аномалиях на юге Англии. Он насупился – только нового Темного лорда им не хватало. Впрочем, это была лишь маленькая заметка, легкий намек знающим людям, далее была большая статья о Дэвиде Георге Блэке. Этого мальчика считали Спасителем, поскольку в ту самую ночь, когда погиб Тот-кого-нельзя-называть, Дэвид был единственным человеком поблизости, который оказался в сознании. Журналисты, естественно, не могли пропустить такую сенсацию. Сейчас он уже смутно помнил, что писали в тех статьях, тогда ему было не до того, хотя большого ума не надо было иметь, чтобы понять тот «сокровенный» смысл. Дэвида Блэка считали Мессией Волшебного Мира. О том, что все это, по сути, происходило в доме Поттеров и, кроме этого мальчика, там был еще и Гарри, все как-то позабыли. Джеймс нахмурился от неприятных воспоминаний.

_Он смутно помнил тот день. Но тогда он впервые оставил Гарри на попечение отца и слуг и направился навестить Блэка. Они давно нормально не разговаривали: то у него были проблемы, то Сириус был занят. Как оказалось, Джеймс попал весьма некстати: Блэк у себя в особняке давал интервью журналистам. Он хорошо помнил, что еще в школе Сириус любил привлекать к себе как можно больше внимания. Именно на этом принципе были основаны все их шутки и проказы, хотя Джеймс любил, когда дела обставлялись тихо и незаметно. Позже он привык к этому и перестал обращать внимание на то, что, по сути, это были не его желания, а блэковские. Только теперь он начал понимать казавшиеся тогда туманными намеки Люпина. Да… Так вот, в тот день… Ожидая пока Сириус освободится, он предавался мрачным думам о своем безбашенном детстве и не менее безбашенной юности. Только сейчас он начал понимать всю глупость своих ошибок… И Джеймс ясно понял, что ни за что не позволит Гарри повторить его судьбу…_

– _Привет, Джеймс. Ох, давно же мы с тобой не виделись, – Сириус растянул губы в белозубой улыбке._

– _Да. Ты прав, давно. – он нахмурился и… решился. – Сириус, а тебе не кажется, что надо прекратить эту показную «знаменитость»? Мне больно думать о том, что ты зарабатываешь себе репутацию на смерти Лили. – Он понимал, что сильно рисковал: друг был очень обидчив и не терпел никаких нападок на свое собственное видение мира, не говоря уже о решениях._

– _Брось, Джим, – Сириус попытался улыбнуться. – Тогда погиб Темный Лорд._

– _Да. Но какой ценой!? А ты, мой друг… Я не понимаю этого… Просто не понимаю. Давай, ты прекратишь эти «выступления», – Джеймс с болью во взгляде посмотрел на друга…_

_С тех пор их отношения стали заметно охладевать. Виделись они все реже. А чуть позже произошла еще одна ссора. Джеймс помнил ее так, как будто она была вчера. Тогда он наорал на Сириуса. Тот не помог нуждавшейся в поддержке сестре. Джеймса это почему-то задело._

– Пап, пап, – взволнованный голос вернул его к действительности.

– Что такое? – он внимательно посмотрел на сына.

– Я тебя уже больше минуты зову, а ты в одну точку смотришь и не откликаешься.

– Прости, задумался. Не обращай внимания, – он постарался улыбнуться. – Ты уже позавтракал? Тогда иди в классную комнату, сейчас подойдет учитель Шрейбен.

– Ууу, опять латынь, – мальчик смешно сморщил нос и добавил. – А потом еще и французский…

– Ничего-ничего, это тебе очень пригодится в школе, поверь мне.

– Ладно, я ушел, – Гарри подбежал к отцу и, чмокнув того в щеку, скрылся за дверью столовой.

– Ушел, – грустно повторил Джеймс, смотря на большую статью…

_Мальчик-который-спас-мир отмечает свой восьмой день рождения. На торжество приглашены многие влиятельные семьи волшебников, в том числе…_

**Глава 7**

Гарри, скучая, рассматривал группки волшебников: синие, зеленые, черные, красные, бледно-розовые, и прочие, и прочие мантии мелькали перед глазами. Если сказать честно, то он уже устал от постоянных смен декораций и актеров. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось домой. Нет, конечно, здесь было весело, шумно, празднично, но всему есть своя мера. А у Блэков этой меры не было. Помпезность, граничащая с пафосом, приедалась уже спустя несколько часов, а блеск и яркий свет раздражали глаза. Дэвид давно ушел к «друзьям»: ему, видите ли, наскучило общество Гарри. Младший Блэк любил находиться в центре внимания. Отец Гарри говорил, что тот унаследовал это качество от Сириуса. Тот тоже всегда обожал выделяться среди толпы, пусть и не очень «чистыми» способами. После этой фразы отец почему-то грустно улыбнулся и замкнулся в себе, отказываясь отвечать на дальнейшие вопросы.

– Что скучаем? – веселый голос раздался над ухом. Гарри всегда смущался от того, что Блэк был на полголовы выше него, хотя и был младше. – Пойдем к людям.

– Извини, Дэв, но я устал. Я лучше здесь постою, – если честно, то Гарри сейчас больше всего хотелось оказаться дома, посидеть на любимой скамейке в саду, посмотреть на заходящее солнце, еще что-нибудь, – что угодно; но этот галдеж уже начал утомлять.

– Да ладно тебе, пойдем… да хотя бы вон к Уизли. Не знаю, откуда отец их знает, но мне известно, что они до недавнего времени были жутко бедными, оно и понятно: с семью-то детьми… Но Артур Уизли соизволил наконец оставить этот тупой отдел по работе с магглами. Говорят, что он теперь полностью под каблуком жены.

Дэвид говорил что-то еще, но Гарри пропускал слова мимо ушей. В такие моменты он был даже рад тому, что отец в последнее время все реже стал общаться с мистером Блэком: Дэв был таким сплетником.

– … вот так-то, Гарри. Ха! Смотри, эта младшая Уизли пялится на нас. До ужаса неповоротливая девчонка, – Дэвид рассмеялся, но, встретив обиженный взгляд девочки, осекся, а Гарри лишь улыбнулся.

– Ладно, я ушел. Скоро будет выступать Нелли Жокардо. Лучшая певица волшебного мира, – гордость, с которой Дэвид произнес последние слова, могла сравнится с гордостью родителей за родного сына.

Складывалось ощущение, что певица не просто была приглашена Блэками, а что они вложили кучу сил для создания образа популярной певицы. Гарри ухмыльнулся и последовал за Дэвом. Торжественный ужин уже прошел, столы были убраны, теперь помещение оказалось заставлено небольшими столиками и диванчиками. То тут, то там проходили важные шишки из Министерства. Именно присутствие таких людей больше всего раздражало Гарри… Такие празднества были скорее поводом заключить полезную сделку, завести необходимое знакомство, мелькнуть в свете общества, повысить собственный имидж. День рождения превращался в политический плацдарм – по крайней мере, так ему объяснял дед. Эта причина заставляла Гарри ненавидеть и собственный день рождения. Не очень-то приятно осознавать, что тебя используют как предлог для «серых делишек», – так называл это отец. Нет, конечно, на такие вечера приглашали и детей, но это не доставляло никакой радости. Друзьями их назвать было нельзя, общих интересов у них практически не было, а глупые разговоры о том, что сделал тот или иной папа или как та классная квиддичная команда обыграла другую, надоедали быстрее, чем зелье против кашля. Хотя квиддич и был большим увлечением мальчика, он не любил, когда кто-то не соглашался с его мнением, а споров в таком деле просто не могло не быть. Зато потом они устраивали между собой матч – это было единственным, что хоть как-то оживляло вечера. Но Блэки редко устраивали нечто подобное: они скорее пригласят какую-нибудь знаменитость, как сейчас. Дэв, тот вообще не понимал радостей квиддича, называя ее спортом для ненормальных. «И как можно рисковать своей шкурой ради непонятно чего?» – говорил он. Дэв просто не понимал той радости, что дарует легкость, беззаботность полета. Это так прекрасно! А что теперь? Ему надо смотреть на эту артисточку. Как будто ему есть до нее какое-то дело! Хотя дед и говорил, что лучше завести нужные знакомства сейчас, чем кусать себе локти потом, но Гарри просто не мог заставить себя лебезить перед кучкой идиотов. А Блэки любили приглашать всех, кого только могли. Гарри давно заметил, что они очень любят известность и славу. Тяжело вздохнув, парнишка сел на диван, рядом кто-то охнул, он обернулся.

– Привет, – улыбнулся он, слегка покраснев. Ему стало немного стыдно за то веселье над девочкой. «Надо исправить положение. Что там говорил дед? Главное – вежливость и умение себя поставить». – Я – Гарри Поттер. А ты?..

– Джинни, Джинни Уизли, – девчушка смущенно улыбнулась.

– Странно, что я тебя раньше не видел на приемах, – Гарри просто не знал о чем говорить с этой странноватой девочкой, но он не мог не заметить, что она чем-то ему понравилась. – Твои родители – волшебники?

– Да, – она покраснела еще больше. Гарри мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу: «и это называется вежливость?!» – Просто мы… небогаты и… Ну, в общем, ты понял.

– Ясно. Слушай, может, перестанешь постоянно смущаться? – Гарри решил, что будет проще сказать Джинни, что он думает о ситуации.

– Хорошо, – краска снова начала заливать лицо девочки, но та, осознав это, постаралась справиться с собой и, откинув назад рыжие волосы, мило улыбнулась: – Ой, сейчас эта Нелли будет петь.

Джинни оказалась права: в зале погас большой свет, лишь небольшие трехглавые подсвечники продолжали гореть, над сценой, специально сооруженной для небольшого концерта, закружились бабочки, стряхивая с полупрозрачных крылышек серебристую пыльцу, которая излучала мягкий приятный свет. Хлопок, и в центре этого великолепия появилась певица.

– Красивая, – прошептала Джинни, а Гарри мысленно с ней согласился.  
Волшебница действительно была прекрасна, но он догадывался, что для создания такого облика было приложено немало усилий. Дед как-то рассказывал, ЧЕМ можно добиться таких необычайных результатов. Тогда же Гарольд (так дед просил называть его на людях) сказал странную фразу, которую Гарри до сих пор не мог понять: «Никогда не верь ни внешности, ни первому впечатлению».

Нелли меж тем начала петь какую-то очень грустную песню, а Гарри даже не старался вникнуть в ее смысл. Мягко говоря, это его не очень-то интересовало. В помещении было очень душно: похоже, Освежающие чары не справлялись с таким количеством народа.

– Давай сбежим в сад, а, Джинни? – прошептал он, наклонившись к девочке.

– Тебе не нравится? – так же тихо ответила она.

– Если честно? Не очень, пойдем.

– Пошли, – парочка тихо поднялась и вдоль стены прошла к выходу. Слава Мерлину, в зале было темно, и никто не мог проводить их укоризненным взглядом.

– Фух…Так гораздо лучше, – Гарри полной грудью вздохнул. Они вышли в небольшой сад позади дома. – Пойдем, – он потянул Джинни за собой. – Я тебе такое место покажу!

– Скоро? – чуть позже, задыхаясь от быстрого бега, спросила она.

– Почти. Я еще на прошлом дне рождения… – Гарри осекся, услышав голоса, но быстро сориентировавшись рванул Джинни за ближайшее дерево. – Тсс, не хотелось бы попадаться никому на глаза. В этой части сада вообще-то появляться нельзя. Ой, это же отец, – охнул Гарри, заприметив лохматую голову.

– Не знаю, Джеймс, не знаю. Возможно, ты и прав, но все-таки ты мог бы попытаться вновь наладить отношения с Сириусом

– Мне не нравятся его приоритеты, позерство, хвастовство, бесшабашность… дальше можно не перечислять? Я понимаю, что я был таким же, но я изменился. Сейчас я просто не могу принимать его таким, каков он есть. Смерть Лили сильно повлияла на меня. Если раньше такие вещи я принимал безотказно, считая, что это небольшая цена за дружбу, то сейчас мне уже так не кажется.

– Джеймс, прошло уже столько лет… – Ремус не стал заканчивать фразу. Оба понимали, что скрывается в этой недосказанности, – пора смириться…

– Я уже давно смирился с этим, Ремус, – сказал Джеймс и посмотрел куда-то вглубь аллеи. – Отец тогда мне очень помог, да и Гарри тоже внес свою лепту. Странно, но сейчас осталась лишь легкая грусть, а боль давно прошла.

– Тогда почему ты?..

– Не вижу подходящей кандидатуры, – рассмеялся Джеймс.

Впервые за вечер Ремус искренне улыбнулся, но уже через мгновение вновь нахмурился:

– Но все-таки мы отошли от темы разговора…

– У меня нет никакого настроения говорить о Сириусе, – сдвинув брови, произнес Джеймс, вновь посмотрев куда-то в сторону. – Ты знаешь мое отношение к сложившейся ситуации: он изменился, и изменился далеко не в лучшую сторону. Вся эта известность вокруг его сына, как Мальчика-Который-Выжил, отрицательно влияет на Сириуса. Когда-то я пытался с ним поговорить на эту тему, но он отказался даже выслушать меня. Я вообще не понимаю, почему журналисты развели всю эту кутерьму вокруг Дэвида.

– Ты же помнишь, как все тогда произошло. Ты был абсолютно никакой после смерти жены, отказывался с кем бы то ни было общаться, с репортёрами приходилось общаться Сириусу. А ты же знаешь, что происходит в таких случаях. Он был на виду – он и стал знаменитостью. Им же плевать на факты, главное – очередная сенсация. А что там говорил твой отец? Он же видел, как все произошло?..

– Не сейчас, Ремус, – Джеймс под недоуменным взглядом друга подошел к краю аллейной дорожки и несвойственным ему строгим голосом произнес. – А ну выходите оттуда.

Из-за ближайшего дерева показались две маленькие фигуры со смиренно опущенными головами.

Ремус чуть округлившимися глазами посмотрел на них и сказал:  
– Интересно, а почему я их не почуял? – и, осмотревшись, добавил: – Ах, ветер ведь не в нашу сторону.

Джеймс меж тем лишь вопросительно поднял брови, дожидаясь, когда провинившиеся поднимут головы. Долго ждать не пришлось… по крайней мере, одного.

– Вы знаете, что посещать парк детям можно только в сопровождении взрослых? Гарри, ты-то уж точно знаешь, – он попытался сурово сдвинуть брови, но это у него не очень хорошо получилось. Все-таки вечер был действительно прекрасен, и проводить его в душном помещении было бы просто жестоко.

– Да, но все равно мы каждый год сюда приезжаем. Я уже давно знаю этот парк, – Гарри застенчиво улыбнулся и, умоляюще посмотрев в глаза отцу, продолжил: – А может, ты нас проводишь до озера? Там вечером очень красиво. Я хотел показать его Джинни.

– Джинни? – кивнул Джеймс, посмотрев на девчушку, которая исподлобья изучала его.

– Да, – продолжил мальчик, – Познакомься, Джинни, это мой отец – Джеймс Поттер, это мистер Люпин, а это Джинни Уизли, – на одном дыхании мальчик проговорил фразу так, как его учил Шрейбен.

– Не стоит так тараторить: говорить нужно мерно, не торопясь, с чувством собственного достоинства, – скрыв улыбку, сказал Джеймс и обратился к девочке. – Мисс Уизли, рад познакомиться. Так о чем вы там просили меня, молодые люди? Проводить вас до озера? Замечательная идея.

Гарри чуть не подпрыгнул от радости.

– Пойдем, – он взял Джинни за руку и потянул за собой. Следом за ними поспешили старые друзья.

Вечер действительно был прекрасен. А прошедший недавно мелкий дождь оставил после себя лишь ощущение легкости, воздушности, мягкости и чего-то детского. Прогулка доставляла незабываемое удовольствие. Мягкий ветер лишь дополнял гармонию, а легкие полутона, создаваемые заходящим солнцем, очаровывали.

Каменная дорожка быстро закончилась, а взору открылся удивительной красоты пруд. Там уже кто-то был. Гарри сразу узнал его: таких белых волос он не встречал больше ни у кого. Оставив Джинни наслаждаться великолепием водной глади, он подошел к Драко.

– Привет, – несколько робко и скованно произнес он.

Молодой Малфой слегка повернул голову и кивнул. Гарри молчал, не зная, как продолжить разговор; наконец, идея пришла:

– Я раньше тебя не видел на таких праздниках.

– Меня на них не было, – холодно ответил он, теперь уже не повернув головы.

– А почему? – Гарри осторожно поинтересовался, заметив, что к ним подошла Джинни.

– А потому, – отрезал Драко, вопросительно взглянув на подошедшую девочку.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и размеренно, с какой-то искусственной вежливостью произнес:

– Джинни – Драко Малфой, Драко – Джинни Уизли, – девочка смущенно улыбнулась, получив в ответ легкую усмешку.

Гарри хотел еще что-то добавить, но его прервал громкий вопль:

– Хей, а что вы здесь делаете? Нельзя заходить в глубь сада без взрослых, – к компании приближался Блэк в сопровождении еще нескольких детей одного с ним возраста. Среди них Гарри заметил рыжую голову…

– А мы и не одни. С нами отец и мистер Люпин, – юный Поттер кивнул в сторону скамейки, на которой расположились друзья. – Можешь…

– Джин, а ты что здесь делаешь? Тебя отец уже обыскался, а ты здесь, – рыжий, которого приметил Гарри, обратился к его новой подруге. – Иди в дом.

– Ты не имеешь права мне указывать, – Джинни гордо подняла голову, – где хочу, там и гуляю.

Уши рыжего покраснели, он было дернулся к сестре, но был остановлен Блэком:

– Да ладно тебе. Поттер, успокой подружку, и пойдем на поле для квиддича: скоро фейерверк начнется.

– Я приду потом, с отцом, – Гарри криво улыбнулся – Дэв ему не нравился, он слишком часто указывал другим, что им следует делать.

– Ну смотри, я предупредил, пропустишь – пожалеешь. Пойдемте, – он кивнул остальным. Рыжий напоследок бросил недовольный взгляд на сестру. Было видно, что ему хотелось ей что-то сказать, но он удержался – видимо, понимая, что ничего хорошего из этого не получится.

– Рон – мой брат, – ответила Джинни, увидев вопросительный взгляд Гарри, – считает, что если он старше меня на год, то имеет право говорить мне, что и когда делать. Впрочем, Блэк еще хуже. Я с ним знакома только один день, а он мне уже не нравится. Он такой… такой… высокомерный. Сегодня, когда нас представляли, посмотрел на меня, как на пустое место.

Рядом кто-то хмыкнул, собеседники обернулись: Драко внимательно слушал их разговор.

– Рад, что хоть кто-то разделяет мое мнение, – сказал он и вновь отвернулся к пруду.

Гарри перевел взгляд на Джинни, потом обратно на Драко и, решившись на что-то, сказал:

– А давайте, вы приедете ко мне в гости в следующую субботу. Уверен, папа не будет против.

– С чего бы это? – Драко, прищурившись, подозрительно посмотрел на Гарри.

– А вы мне понравились, – юный Поттер широко улыбнулся.

Драко задумался и, что-то прикинув в уме, кивнул.

– Я согласен.

Гарри посмотрел на Джинни.

– Мне надо спросить у папы и мамы.

– Тогда пришли мне сову с ответом, – Гарри довольно улыбнулся. – Жду вас в субботу к одиннадцати в поместье Поттеров.

**Глава 8**

_/ два года спустя/_

– Ой, да ну тебя, Драко, вечно ты из себя самого умного строишь, а всего на полтора месяца меня старше, – Гарри обиженно посмотрел на светловолосого мальчика.

– А потому что так оно и есть, – Драко сел рядом с Гарри и слегка тронул того за плечо. – Что здесь плохого? Все-таки на моей стороне жизненный опыт.

– Какие мы умные: «жизненный опыт». А я, значит, и не жил?

– Жил, – не по-детски серьезно ответил Драко, – но по-другому. Тебе было легче.

Гарри замолчал, признавая правоту брата… Да, брата, пусть и сводного. Когда чуть меньше года назад их родители заявили о своем желании сочетаться узами брака, никто из детей не высказал удивления.

– _Эй, Драко, сюда, – да, к тому времени мальчики уже стали хорошими друзьями. Общение друг с другом пошло на пользу обоим. Гарри мало-помалу учился у Драко понимать __настоящий__ мир, ведь далеко не все на деле оказывалось таким же простым, как выглядело на первый взгляд. Юный Малфой, как истинный слизеринец (пусть еще и не распределенный, но никто из Поттеров не сомневался в выборе Сортировочной Шляпы), понимал эту нехитрую истину, стараясь объяснить ее Гарри. Последний же, частенько не понимая жизненную позицию друга, учил Драко доверять людям, сам того не осознавая. Да, пусть не всем, пусть не всегда, но есть такие люди, __близкие__ люди, которым можно открыться, не боясь предательства. Гарри и Джинни стали такими людьми для Драко. У них практически не было секретов друг от друга – разве что те маленькие, настолько близкие сердцу тайны, что раскрыть их просто не возможно. Когда-нибудь они несомненно достигнут такого уровня взаимопонимания, когда не останется никаких секретов, но пока… пока они были просто детьми, детьми, которым еще стоит многому научиться и многое понять._

– _Ну, и что же мы здесь делаем? – Драко шепотом спросил друга._

– _Скоро сюда придут твоя мать и мой отец, – ответил Гарри таким тоном, будто это было нечто само собой разумеющееся._

– _И что? – Драко недовольно скривился – ему ОЧЕНЬ не нравилось сидеть в колючих кустах непонятно зачем._

– _Как что? – Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на товарища. – Мы же хотим узнать, что они от нас скрывают? Чего они постоянно от нас прячутся. Да и вообще, это просто интересно._

– _Ну-ну, – буркнул светловолосый мальчик. – А почему не найти более удобное укрытие?_

– _Какая разница? Главное, чтобы все получилось, – Гарри отмахнулся от друга._

– _Какая разница? Гарри, ты иногда меня удивляешь. Как можно быть насто…_

– _Тихо, идут._

– _Джеймс, я полагаю, что детям уже давно надо рассказать о нас, – мелодичный голос Нарциссы._

– _Ты права, но я даже не знаю, как к этому подступиться, хотя уверен, что Гарри не станет резко реагировать на такое заявление. А вот…_

– _Драко? Он понятливый мальчик, – легкая улыбка скользнула по ее губам, – не думаю, что он сильно расстроится из-за этого. Он необычайно развит для своего возраста._

– _Может, их надо как-то аккуратно подвести к разговору? Нельзя же вот так просто взять и сказать: дети, мы собираемся пожениться, – Джеймс даже улыбнулся, представив себе такую сцену._

– _Почему нельзя? Я уверена, что они все поймут… – пара не спеша ушла в глубь сада, а в кустах стало явно заметно шевеление:_

– _И что ты на это скажешь?_

– _Что-что? Может, подойдем и… – Гарри выбрался из кустов и встал в позу. – Отец, миссис Малфой, когда же вы наконец пригласите нас на свадьбу?_

_Драко, который в тот момент недовольно отряхивался от листочков, прицепившихся к одежде, скривился в улыбке._

– _Представляю, как крестный будет «рад» этой новости._

– _Да уж, – нахмурился Гарри, по-видимому, вспомнив свою первую встречу с грозным Мастером Зелий…_

Взрослые всегда думают, что дети ничего не понимают, но все далеко не так. Они многое слышат, многое знают, многое постигают, многое запоминают и используют. И все это складывается в полноценную картину, картину жизни. У каждого она своя: у кого-то проще, у кого-то сложнее, но она есть…

– А во сколько Джинни обещала придти? – Драко постарался сменить тему разговора, и ему это удалось.

– Джин? В два. Ее отец проводит.

* * *

– Хей, Джин, привет, – Гарри широко улыбнулся и по-детски обнял подругу.

– Привет, – гораздо скромнее выразил свои чувства Драко.

За прошедшие два года юные волшебники стали близкими друзьями.

– Парни, – Джинни широко улыбнулась. – Отец принес с работы вот это, – она повернулась к сумке, в которой обычно были сложены все самые важные для девочки вещи.

– Ты уверена, что это безопасно? – Драко с сомнением посмотрел на юную Уизли.  
Ее отец работал в отделе конфискованных вещей. И частенько эти самые вещи отбирали у матерых темных магов, и нельзя было сказать, что конфискованные предметы были безобидны.

– Да, конечно, уверена. Он у меня уже больше четырех месяцев. А тут мне такое рассказал! Смотрите, – она вытащила из кармана таинственную вещицу, ребята испустили вздох разочарования: это была старая потрепанная книжица.

– И это ты хотела нам показать? – Драко брезгливо посмотрел на грязную обложку.

– Да ну вас, смотрите же, – девочка достала обычную маггловскую шариковую ручку, и, открыв книжку, написала:

«Привет!»

Оба мальчика внимательно следили за действиями подруги. Каково же было их удивление, когда надпись исчезла и появилась новая:

«Привет, Джиневра. Как твои дела?»

«Отлично. Ты можешь еще рассказать ту историю, которая случилась в Хогвартсе пятьдесят лет назад?»

«Могу, но зачем?»

«Здесь мои друзья. Я хочу, чтобы они тоже ее узнали…»

«Друзья? Хорошо».

Все трое не отрывали взгляда от книжки, по которой словно невидимым пером выводили буквы, складывающиеся в слова и предложения. А книга меж тем красочно описывала один из самых страшных хогвартских секретов: тайну комнаты Слизерина. Гарри внезапно почувствовал страшную усталость, голова закружилась, краем глаза он заметил, что Джинни ничуть не лучше его. Драко меж тем тряс его за плечо, но юному Поттеру было уже все равно. Последнее, что он услышал, был испуганный крик Драко:

– Мистер Поттер!

* * *

– У детей сильнейшее истощение магических сил, сэр. Они теперь не скоро придут в себя. Кто-то сильно напитался их силами. Вы уверены, что рядом с поместьем не обитает энергетический вампир? Это очень страшная угроза, – семейный лекарь Поттеров сидел в кресле и внимательно изучал свои сцепленные пальцы. – Такие случаи даже среди волшебников очень редки.

– Хорошо, мистер Орлан. Мы благодарны вам за помощь. Вы уверены, что с детьми все будет в порядке?

– Да, но не скоро. Они придут в себя минимум через неделю. Я сейчас напишу вам список зелий, которые они обязательно должны принимать, – перо лекаря быстро застрочило латинские названия.

– Спасибо, мистер Орлан, – мистер Поттер приподнялся и протянул ему руку.

– До свидания, мистер Поттер. Всегда рад вам помочь, – лекарь хорошо понял намек – не вмешиваться.

Гарольд Поттер сел обратно в кресло и хмуро уставился на огонь, который весело плясал в камине. Он думал, следует ли оповещать о происшедшем сына и его жену – те уехали во Францию, надеясь немного отдохнуть. Тогда он только скривился: любое путешествие такого рода заканчивалось лишь еще большей усталостью. Нигде не отдыхалось так хорошо, как дома…

– Нет, – решил он, – не стоит тревожить сына. А вот кое-кого другого потревожить придется. Все-таки прадед Гарри трепетно относился к своему правнуку. Гарольд ухмыльнулся: как же тогда он был поражен, узнав о чистокровности Лили. А ее родство с Дамблдором только усилило удивление.

– Драко, выходи; я знаю, что ты там, – светловолосый мальчик тут же вышел из-за портьеры, за которой скрывался – ни тени смущения на лице, несмотря на то, что его уличили в подслушивании. – Собирайся, мы сейчас кое-кого навестим.

* * *

– Гарольд, – если Дамблдор и удивился приходу незваных гостей, то не показал виду. – Представишь меня своему юному спутнику?

– Конечно, Альбус. Драко – это Альбус Дамблдор, директор школы Хогвартс, Альбус – это мистер Драко Люциус Малфой.

– Приятно познакомиться. Чаю?

– Нет, спасибо, Альбус. Я прекрасно осведомлен, что ты любишь подмешивать туда успокаивающее зелье.

Еще одна морщинка появилась на лбу уважаемого профессора:

– Тогда сразу к делу.

– Пожалуй, в этом ты прав. Драко, начинай…

– Сегодня к нам в поместье должна была прибыть Джинни Уизли…

Следующие полчаса Дамблдор внимательно выслушивал версию событий Драко. Когда мальчик закончил, Альбус попросил Гарольда показать ту книжицу. Он долго разглядывал ее, поднеся к своему крючковатому носу, а потом сказал, что этот дневник нужно немедля уничтожить, пока он не принес еще больших бед. На вопрос, что же он несет в себе, Дамблдор ответил:

– Здесь заключена часть сил его владельца.

– Его владелец, точнее бывший владелец, – тот, о ком я думаю? – спросил Гарольд.

– Боюсь, ты прав, мой друг. Драко, сколько времени эта вещь была у Джинни?

– Она, сказала, что около четырех месяцев.

– Надеюсь, что еще не поздно, – прошептал Дамблдор и, посмотрев на людей сидящих перед ним, добавил: – Вам лучше выйти: не думаю, что за обрядом, который я собираюсь провести, стоит наблюдать.

– Хорошо, Альбус, – кивнул мистер Поттер. – А нам, пожалуй, следует связаться с семейством Уизли. Поговоришь с ними этим вечером? Я не уверен, что смогу правильно объяснить им, что случилось.

– Хорошо, Гарольд. Вам следует идти, – еще раз настойчиво попросил старый директор. – Что ж, попробуем, – прошептал он, склонившись над дневником, когда посетители вышли.

Сложное заклинание, которое для непосвященного уха могло показаться лишь непонятной тарабарщиной, – и от злополучного дневника осталась лишь горстка пыли. А где-то далеко рыжеволосая девочка закричала от сильнейшей боли, а маленький черноволосый мальчик, пытаясь ей помочь, схватил ее за руку, неосознанно взяв часть боли на себя. Сиделка-волшебница, которую оставили присматривать за детьми, упала замертво: мощная волна темной магии прокатилась по комнате, и каждая ее частичка пыталась зацепиться за хоть малейшую возможность существования. Но тот самый мальчик, что восемь лет назад с помощью самой чистой силы на этой земле смог остановить величайшего Темного волшебника двадцатого столетия, и сейчас не дал злой, безжалостной силе навредить любимой подруге.

**Глава 9**

– Ммм, – девочка с рыжими волосами очнулась после долгого беспамятства. Она попыталась открыть глаза, но яркое солнце, беспощадно светившее в окно, не давало ей этого сделать. Джинни лишь слегка приоткрыла веки, спрятав голубые глаза под тенью ресниц. Со стоном она поднялась и села на кровати, переложив под спину подушку так, чтобы можно было удобно расположиться. Джинни огляделась. Комната незнакома, впрочем, сейчас ее это мало интересовало, потому что на соседней кровати лежал черноволосый мальчишка, Друг с большой буквы. Он столько раз помогал ей, даже ставил на место Рона, который иногда так доставал своей высокомерностью, – а она? Она втянула его в непонятно что… Джинни была абсолютно уверена, что сейчас они лежат здесь только потому, что она притащила сюда этот дневник. Последним, что она помнила, была сильная боль в висках и Гарри, который медленно оседал на пол. И сейчас он лежит без сознания. И все из-за нее.

– Гарри, – тихо прошептала она. Тот никак не отреагировал, да она и не ожидала ничего сверхъестественного. Интересно, а сколько они уже здесь лежат? «Наверное, долго», – решила девочка, увидев на прикроватной тумбочке множество склянок для хранения зелий – многие из них были пусты.

Джинни попыталась встать с кровати, но каждое движение причиняло сильнейшую боль, и она только бессильно рухнула на подушку и, зарывшись лицом в мягкое одеяло, попыталась уснуть. Ничего не получалось, а сознание, словно пытая ее, подсовывало картинки прошлого…

_Ууу, как же она его ненавидит!_

_Иногда Джинни приходила в голову такая мысль, особенно в те моменты, когда старший братец начинал доставать ее. Ну, почему он не может быть таким же, как близнецы, Бил, Чарли, ну или хотя бы Перси: он хоть и нудит постоянно, но любит ее – это чувствуется. А Рон!? Считает ее маленькой сестренкой! Ну почему так??? Ей хотелось заплакать из-за этого, но она себе не позволяла. Нет! Она должна быть сильной. Да, сильной – такой, какой ее считают остальные братья, а не малыш Ронни... Последняя мысль мгновенно подняла ей настроение. Так младшего брата называли только близнецы. Рон приходил в бешенство от этих слов… Нет, мама, конечно, пыталась успокоить близнецов, но когда они ее слушались?.._

_Джинни вбежала к себе комнату, громко хлопнув дверью – очередная ссора с Роном._

_Как же она его ненавидит!_

_Раньше ее всегда защищал Билл, но он в прошлом году окончил школу и уехал работать в Египет. Ну почему он не мог остаться в Англии?! Как будто здесь нет хорошей работы!_

_Джинни понимала, что эти мысли крайне эгоистичны, но ничего не могла с собой поделать._

_Вот и Чарли тоже в следующем году закончит школу! И тоже уедет куда-нибудь… Да что там куда-нибудь! Наверняка, туда, где можно работать с его любимыми драконами. В Румынию или в тот же Египет, а может быть, вообще в Россию или Китай. Хотя нет, туда его мама не отпустит. Она и Билла не хотела отпускать, но куда там!_

_Перси… Иногда ей казалось, что он не от мира сего. Ну кто еще может целое лето говорить только о том, какой же предмет он выберет для третьего года обучения. Будь его воля, то, наверное, все бы выбрал! Да, только тогда ему есть и спать будет некогда. Но и он всегда ставит Рона на место. Мол, каждый человек от рождения волен сам выбирать, как ему жить._

_Но больше всех она любила близнецов. Пусть мама и не одобряла их шутки, но Джинни они нравились. Особенно, когда Фред и Джордж отрабатывали их на других членах семьи…_

_Джинни села за небольшой столик, который раньше принадлежал Чарли. С утра она здесь рассматривала небольшую книжицу… точнее, даже не книжицу, а дневник. Ее отец работал в Отделе конфискованных вещей и часто приносил что-нибудь интересное. Мама, правда, была против, и папа постоянно доказывал ей, что все прошло проверку и не несет в себе ничего опасного. Вот и этот дневник оказался пустым: ни одной запачканной или исписанной страницы, лишь на обороте внизу мелкими буквами было написано – Том Нарволо Риддл. Слеза скатилась по щеке девочки и упала на страницу._

_Ты – сильная, ты не должна плакать. Не должна… Джинни вытерла щеки и постаралась успокоиться. Она быстро моргала, стараясь остановить слезы, катившиеся из глаз. Вскоре девочка смогла взять себя в руки. И посмотрела на дневник, лежавший перед ней. _

_Что такое? На странице была надпись: «Перестань мочить мои страницы». Девочка с удивлением продолжала смотреть на страницу, но вскоре надпись стала исчезать и лист вновь стал девственно чистым. Руки сами собой потянулись за чернильницей и пером._

_«Ты кто?» – детская неровная строчка легла на пергамент, из которого были сделаны страницы дневника._

_«Том», – появилось слово. Почерк у собеседника был резкий, острые углы букв, казалось, резали глаза, но она не обратила на это никакого внимания._

_«А я Джинни!»  
Слова появлялись и исчезали… Еще долго в тот вечер девочка рассказывала дневнику обо всех проблемах, которые постоянно на нее сваливаются, о братьях, о друзьях, о родителях. Дневник милостиво отвечал на все ее признания, словно впитывая в себя все те чувства, что отдавала ему девочка._

_С тех пор каждый раз, когда девочке было плохо, она исповедовалась дневнику. Это стало настолько естественным, как для человека умываться по утрам. И если сначала Джинни замечала, что после таких «разговоров» ноги от усталости ее в буквальном смысле не держат, то спустя несколько недель ее это абсолютно перестало интересовать…_

– Эй, ты как? – Джинни очнулась от воспоминаний и посмотрела на склонившегося над ней мальчика.

– Нормально, Драко… – голос слегка дрожал, она было хотела спросить о том, что произошло, но не смогла выдавить из себя ни слова. Правда, юный Малфой, кажется, и так все понял.

– Я и сам точно не знаю, что с вами произошло, но, судя по тому, что я подслушал у взрослых, во всем виноват тот дневник, который ты принесла.

Джинни почувствовала, как кровь приливает к щекам. Это она во всем виновата… виновата… виновата…

– Да, – продолжил Драко, словно не замечая изменений, которые произошли с девочкой. – Я слышал, как мистер Поттер… ну, сэр Гарольд, – добавил он, увидев удивленный взгляд Джинни, – сэр Джеймс и мама еще ничего не знают… Так вот, я слышал как он орал на твоего отца.

– На отца? – карие глаза широко распахнулись, удивленно глядя на собеседника.

– Ну, это же он у вас постоянно тащит в дом различную пакость. Надо же такое придумать! Мало ли у каких магов они раньше были… А директор Дамблдор еще добавил, что тебе очень повезло, потому что в худшем случае он мог вытянуть из тебя все жизненные силы. Вот, – Драко выпрямился, явно довольный собой – а то как же, ведь это он достал столько полезной информации. – Да ты себя не упрекай. Во всем надо винить только твоего отца…

– Это ведь я никому не рассказала о том, что с ним можно разговаривать… Я… – Джинни на мгновение прикрыла глаза, но уже через секунду открыла их вновь, но теперь там была лишь холодная решительность. Драко даже отшатнулся от нее. – Что…

– Ты посмотрела на меня ТАКИМ взглядом… Таким взрослым, ледяным… У тебя даже зрачки заполнили всю радужку… Надо сказать мистеру Поттеру…

– Нет, Драко, не надо… Пожалуйста…

– Ты, что!? Это ведь опасно, а вдруг оно принесло тебе какой-нибудь вред.

– Ты так думаешь? – перед ним снова была маленькая испуганная девочка.

– Ну, мало ли, что… – с сомнением протянул Драко. – Я лучше пойду скажу, что ты очнулась.

Когда за мальчиком закрылась дверь, Джинни почувствовала, как расслабились плечи и мышцы вдоль позвоночника – она даже не заметила в каком напряжении была все время разговора. И снова образ Тома Риддла возник перед глазами…

_Иногда она не понимала, чего же от нее хочет этот странный дневник. Единственное, что Джинни осознала до конца: тот пытается узнать все, что она может рассказать о настоящем времени. Он постоянно спрашивал у нее, кто сейчас министр магии, кто директор Хогвартса, какой сейчас год, когда она пойдет в школу, существует ли сейчас Азкабан, и кто там сидит… Последний вопрос вызвал у нее сильнейшее недоумение: она понятия не имела о существовании какого-то там Азкабана… Как оказалось, это тюрьма для волшебников, которую охраняют какие-то дементоры. Дневник не любил рассказывать, он больше спрашивал, а потому не ответил ей на вопрос: кто такие дементоры? А когда она спросила у папы, тот страшно разозлился, а потом еще накричал на старших братьев, «которые забивают девочке голову всякой ерундой». Тогда ее наказали, заставив целый день сидеть в комнате, но она не сильно унывала, потому что у нее был Том. А в тот день он был в более благодушном настроении, и, когда она рассказала про реакции отца, рассказал ей о дементорах… В ту ночь она так и не смогла уснуть, страшась любого шороха. Ей действительно было жутко… Каждый шорох принимался за чудовище, которое обязательно вот-вот, сейчас-сейчас, именно в этот момент вылезет наружу и заберет ее душу с собой…_

_Однажды она в очередной раз жаловалась Тому на Рона, на близнецов, на отца с матерью… Но в тот день он не захотел слушать ее, как он выразился, сопли… Тогда она больше ничего не запомнила, а на следующий день ей рассказали, что в их доме появилось несколько змей, которые попытались напасть на близнецов…_

_Именно тогда она по-настоящему испугалась… себя. Она не понимала, что с ней творит этот дневник, но была уверена, что ничего хорошего из этого не получится. В тот же день Джинни пыталась избавиться от него, но любая попытка сжечь или утопить дневник заканчивалась крахом. Тот просто подавлял ее волю, и девочка так и не смогла заставить себя закончить начатое. У нее просто ничего не получалось. А усталость с каждым днем становилась все сильнее и сильнее. Именно тогда она стала замечать у себя странные особенности…_

– Девочка моя, – Джинни не успела и моргнуть, как оказалась в стальных объятьях матери, – как же ты нас испугала! Разве так можно? Что случилось? Почему ты упала в обморок? И молодой мистер Поттер? А вдруг это какая-то эпидемия… – миссис Уизли продолжала нести почти ничего не значащую чушь. Однако Джинни поняла, что мать еще не знает истинной причины ее недомогания. Вот только почему? Может, стоит рассказать?

– Молли, я думаю, что детям нужен отдых и тишина, – в дверях появился высокий волшебник в красивой мантии изумрудного цвета. Она видела его лишь на фотографиях и не смогла не узнать эти длинные седые бороду и волосы – директор Дамблдор.

– Ах, конечно-конечно, – миссис Уизли наклонилась и поцеловала дочь в лоб. – Отдыхай. Когда тебе станет лучше, мы заберем тебя домой, а пока целители сказали, что тебе не стоит двигаться. – Женщина поднялась и вышла из спальни. Джинни перевела взгляд с закрывшейся двери на директора школы «Хогвартс», который в этот момент рассматривал узоры на потолке.

– Сэр? – она неуверенно обратилась к нему. Тут же на нее был устремлен пристальный взгляд ярко-синих глаз.

– Мисс Уизли? Как вы себя чувствуете? – Дамблдор опустился на стул-кресло, стоящий рядом с ее кроватью.

– Хо… Хорошо, – Джинни совершенно не ожидала такого вопроса. Она уже думала над ответом на вопрос: почему вы никому не рассказали о дневнике?

– Прекрасно, – улыбка тронула губы директора Дамблдора. – Может, лимонных долек? – Джинни с удивлением посмотрела на небольшую баночку со сладостями.

– Эээ, нет, спасибо, – какой странный человек!

– Как хотите, мисс, а я, пожалуй, не откажусь, – он аккуратно вытащил из баночки засахаренную дольку и с удовольствием (ей так показалось) съел. Дальше произошло вообще что-то непонятное: директор Дамблдор, соединив кончики пальцев, поставил локти на подлокотники кресла и тихонько замурлыкал какую-то мелодию.

– Сэр, – спустя несколько минут она решилась прервать уважаемого профессора, – а что с Гарри? Он…

– Мистер Поттер еще не приходил в себя, но мы уверены, что скоро он поправится, – старый профессор улыбнулся девочке. – Что ж, мне надо идти. Быть директором школы – не только привилегия, но и большая ответственность, – он поднялся и вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

«Какой странный человек», – подумала Джинни, засыпая.

* * *

В старом полуразрушенном доме стоял молодой мужчина.

Закат… Он очень любил смотреть на закатывающееся за линию горизонта солнце, на то, как оно озаряет дымчатую полосу неба ярким, кроваво-красным цветом. Казалось, что все вокруг разгорается, и пламя вскоре захватит и его дом, и самого мужчину…

Ему безумно нравились эти ощущения. Все это так похоже на его жизнь. В любой момент он мог погибнуть, но пока судьба была к нему была благосклонна, за что он был ей очень благодарен. Начатое требовало завершения.

– Первый шаг сделан, и сделан успешно. Все получилось. Они оправдали мои ожидания. Вот только дети, кажется, пострадали. Но это того стоит… того стоит. Теперь второй этап… – он еще долго бормотал себе под нос о каких-то планах, о чьей-то смерти, о желании отомстить. Лишь почувствовав ночной холод, мужчина очнулся от размышлений и медленно, словно столетний старик, прошаркал к дому.

**Глава 10**

– Мы едем в Хогвартс, мы едем в Хогвартс! – два мальчика, взявшись за руки, исполняли танец дикарей. Сегодня они получили письма из лучшей в Англии школы чародейства и волшебства. Столько лет они грезили Хогвартсом, и теперь мечта наконец-то сбылась.

– Успокойтесь, – Нарцисса сдвинула брови. – В любом случае, в школу вы едете не сейчас, а через полтора месяца.

– Мам, – протянул Драко, – зачем ты портишь нам праздник…

– А когда мы поедем за школьными принадлежностями? – Гарри перебил сводного брата и, не обращая внимания на недовольный взгляд последнего, продолжил: – Если мы не пойдем в ближайшее время, то потом придется все покупать, когда в Косом переулке будет толпа народу. Нарцисса, ты же не любишь этого?

Супруги переглянулись и обменялись понимающими взглядами. Они прекрасно знали, КАК детям хочется поскорее приобрести волшебные палочки. Сколько раз они обнаруживали пропажу собственных палочек, которые потом находили либо у одного, либо у другого мальчика. Что только те не творили, но даже наказания не могли остановить этих двоих, когда они вместе затевали что-то «немножко неправильное».

– Ты прав, Гарри, нам лучше приобрести все заранее, – Джеймс хитро улыбнулся, – но палочки мы у вас заберем до первого сентября, – по гостиной пронесся страдальческий стон.

* * *

Через час в Косом переулке появилась уже знакомая нам семья. Не обращая внимания на редких прохожих, встречавшихся им на пути, все четверо направились к магазину мантий Мадам Малкин. Мальчики старались вести себя, как положено отпрыскам странных семей, стараясь не выказывать нетерпения. Они выдержали примерку мантий, потом еще полчаса ожидали Нарциссу, которая решила, что ей тоже необходимо немного обновить гардероб. Не задержавшись ни в магазине с ингредиентами (страсть к зельеварению у юного Поттера так и не прошла, а крестный его сводного брата помог развить способности в этой области, но об этом как-нибудь в другой раз), ни в книжном (домашняя библиотека их семьи и так ломилась от всевозможных фолиантов, так что никакая дополнительная литература им была не нужна), они направились к лавочке мистера Оливандера. Войдя в полутемное помещение, они обнаружили, что владельца заведения нет на горизонте; мальчики тут же решили похозяйничать, но родители не позволили им этого. Минут через пять мистер Оливандер осчастливил их своим появлением.

– Здравствуйте, – в унисон произнесли мальчики, старшее же поколение лишь приветливо склонило головы.

– Здравствуйте-здравствуйте. О, мистер Поттер, как же.как же, помню, красное дерево, очень гибкая и прекрасно подходит для превращений… Да-да, – он продолжал что-то бубнить себе под нос, пока, наконец, не удосужился заняться клиентами, спросив, какими руками они держат палочки. Получив ответ, он достал линейку и начал измерять Драко. Начал он с кисти правой руки, потом измерил предплечье, плечо, непонятно зачем – окружность головы. Линейка продолжала снимать измерения, пока мистер Оливандер скрылся за огромными стеллажами, заставленными всевозможными футлярами с палочками.

– Мистер Малфой, попробуйте вот эту палочку. Клен и перо феникса, очень хорошая палочка, прекрасно подходит для дуэлей, хлесткая и гибкая.

Гарри наблюдал, как Драко раз за разом берет в руки различные палочки, но пока ни одна из них не признала в мальчике хозяина. Линейка же тем временем измеряла его самого. Гарри скосил глаза и смотрел, как та ползла по его телу и зачем-то измерила окружность бедра. Внезапно комнату заполнило множество красноватых искр.

– Поздравляю, мистер Малфой! Бук и сердце дракона. Очень удобная палочка и редкая. Бук, пожалуй, единственное дерево в волшебном мире, которое при изготовлении позволяет наносить на себя различные руны. Взгляните, на ее основание, правда, красивый рисунок? Он несет в себе защиту. Можете быть уверены, что эта палочка никогда не сможет быть использована против вас. Она никогда не обернется против своего хозяина. Теперь вы, мистер Поттер…

Все началось снова: и бесконечная проверка палочек, и махание ими в надежде, что вот-вот и она окажется той самой, единственной, которая ему нужна. Но раз за разом попытка оказывалась тщетной.

– Вот попробуйте, эбонит и шерсть единорога… Нет-нет, лучше вот эту, рябина и сердце дракона… Ах, лучше вот эту, – Гарри уже казалось, что у него онемела рука от постоянных попыток добиться результата. Драко уже давно перестал за ним наблюдать, у него было занятие поинтереснее: мальчик с восхищением рассматривал собственную палочку, а родители наблюдали за ним. – Хм, а вы необычный клиент, мистер Поттер, пройдемте со мной, не волнуйтесь, мы обязательно подберем вам что-нибудь подходящее.

Гарри прошел за мистером Оливандером. Миновав казавшиеся бесконечными стеллажи, они очутились в конце полутемного коридора. Старый мужчина поднялся по лестнице и достал пыльную коробочку. Гарри бы не удивился, если бы ему сказали, что ее не брали в руки уже больше сотни лет. Мистер Оливандер аккуратно открыл коробочку и протянул мальчику палочку. Гарри буквально почувствовал, как все тело охватывает приятное тепло.

– Хм, интересно, очень интересно…

– Что, простите, сэр?

– Видите ли, молодой человек. Эта палочка – сестра той, что когда-то давно… Хм. Зачем это скрывать, убивала вашу мать.

Гарри побледнел. Он уже успел полюбить новообретенную палочку. Нет, никакое там непонятное родство не подействует на него. Каждый отвечает лишь за себя!

Нарцисса и Джеймс с радостью взглянули на Гарри, когда тот вышел, держа в руках палочку.

– Нашел? – Драко с улыбкой встретил брата.

– Конечно, – за юного Поттера ответил хозяин магазина. – Остролист и перо феникса. Одиннадцать дюймов. Довольно необычное сочетание. Палочка прекрасно подходит для чар. Очень гибкая. С вас пятнадцать галеонов.

Заплатив, семейство вышло из темного помещения. Их тут встретил тот гам, который можно встретить в яркий солнечный полдень на любой маггловской площади. Действительно, время приблизилось к двенадцати, а это время многие служащие министерства предпочитали проводить в небольших закусочных Косого переулка.

– Что ж, я думаю, что нам просто необходимо сделать вам небольшой подарок по случаю скорого поступления в Хогвартс, – Нарцисса посмотрела поверх голов мальчиков. Те синхронно обернулись: магазин «Всевозможных Магических Животных».

– Ура, – два счастливых голоса нарушили планомерный порядок полудня, за что их обладателей наградили весьма и весьма недовольными взглядами, точнее наградил рядом прошедший человек, лицо которого было почти полностью покрыто рытвинами, то ли от болезни, перенесенной в детстве, то ли от чьего-то проклятья – черты лишь смутно угадывались. Но внимательный читатель мог бы заметить, что неизвестный очень был похож на того самого мужчину, с которым он познакомился в конце прошлой главы.

Все четверо направились в сторону магазина, и только Гарри, повинуясь какому-то непонятному порыву, обернулся, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на мужчину. Тот тоже обернулся и, не заметив впереди идущего, натолкнулся на него, потом быстро извинился и исчез в ближайшем повороте. Гарри так и стоял, смотря на чрезвычайно необычное поведение человека, и лишь потом заметил, что тот что-то обронил – на солнце блеснул ярким светом какой-то предмет. Мальчик быстро подошел и поднял вещицу: это был обычный медальон, украшенный клубком змей. «А он, похоже, учился в Слизерине», – подумал Гарри. Потом быстро опустил медальон в карман мантии и бросился догонять родителей и Драко…

Войдя в магазин, мальчик тут же заметил Драко, который уже выбрал себе красивого филина.

– Красивого и очень гордого, – уточнил тот, наблюдая, как новая зверушка фыркнула на хозяина магазина, который попытался уговорить ее залезть в клетку.

– Ты уверен, что он тебе нужен? – Гарри с удивлением смотрел на непокорную птицу.

– Конечно, смотри какой самоуверенный и строптивый, прямо как я, – Драко гордо выпятил грудь, а филин, в очередной раз ухнув, перелетел на плечо светловолосому мальчику. – А ты кого себе возьмешь? Тоже почтовика?

– Не знаю, зачем нам столько птиц? Если что, воспользуюсь твоим. Ты же дашь?

– Только если хорошо попросишь, – Драко хитро улыбнулся глазами. – Давай, выбирай, – он подтолкнул брата. Гарри растеряно огляделся: кого только в магазине не было…

– О черт, Мартин, зачем ты опять заказал этих тварей? Их же никто не покупает, кроме как для опытов? – Гарри обернулся, посмотрел и… чуть не упал: таких красавиц он еще не видывал…

– Гарри, мальчик мой, – рядом послышался растерянный голос Нарциссы, – только не говори, что ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя жила одна из этих тварей.

– Они же такие красивые, – Гарри подошел поближе к только что размещенному террариуму.

Он почему-то совершенно не боялся их. Особенно ему понравилась одна из них – маленькая, юркая, белого цвета с легким сероватым рисунком-напылением. Гарри, совсем не беспокоясь о сохранности рук или других частей тела, например, носа, склонился над террариумом и опустил руки; рядом послышались удивленно-испуганные возгласы, а мальчик между тем, совершенно не волнуясь, вытащил змейку. Длиной она оказалась не больше двадцати сантиметров.

– Хочу эту, – он радостно посмотрел на родителей.

– Хм, Гарри, – Джеймс попытался сопротивляться, но счастливые ярко-зеленые глаза сына не давали ему сказать и слова в запрет. – Ладно, хорошо. Сколько с нас? – он обернулся к продавцу.

* * *

– Крестный, – счастливый визг Драко разнесся по всей гостиной. Он почти в долю секунды преодолел несколько метров разделяющих их и обнял темноволосого мужчину.

– Драко, ты должен вести себя, как того требует этикет… – но мальчишка не обратил на слова Снейпа никакого внимания.

– Здравствуй, Северус, – в комнате показались супруги.

Мужчины обменялись рукопожатиями, а Нарцисса лишь улыбнулась, вспоминая, сколько усилий ей пришлось приложить, чтобы помирить вечных врагов. – Останешься у нас на ужин?

– Не откажусь, а где еще один? Помнится, у вас было двое мальчиков, – мужчина одарил присутствующих кривой ухмылкой, которую никто не принял всерьез: все прекрасно понимали, насколько «показательно» такое поведение. А вот вопрос заставил их нахмуриться.

– Гарри со своей новой любимицей. Сейчас я попрошу эльфов привести его. Дилли, позови мастера Гарри в столовую.

– Да, госпожа, – эльф исчез из поля зрения волшебников так же быстро, как и появился. Спустя минут пятнадцать появился юный мистер Поттер, который даже сейчас не расставался со своей новой любимицей, страстно желая показать ее Мастеру Зелий.

– Сэр, – зеленые глаза буквально лучились счастьем, – посмотрите, правда, она хорошая? – он сунул под очень даже не короткий нос Северуса Снейпа маленькую змею. Глава же небезызвестного факультета резко отшатнулся от «красавицы».

– Убери от меня эту пакость. Она же ядовитая!

– Нет-нет, она сказала, что не будет кусаться.

– Что сделала? – Снейп уже отошел от первого потрясения и был в состоянии ясно мыслить.

– Ну, просто взяла и сказала, – тут он обратился к змее. – _Скажи им что-нибудь._

– _Молодой хозяин, они меня не поймут._

– _Она говорит, что вы ее не поймете, _– мальчик обратился к присутствующим.

– Га… Кхм, Гарри, что ты сказал?

– Она говорит, что вы ее не поймете, – Гарри повторил уже на английском языке. – Вы не понимаете ее?

– Гарри, подойди сюда, – Северус подозвал мальчика. – Понимаешь, со змеями могут разговаривать только змееусты.

– Значит, я змееуст?! – обрадовался мальчик.

– Дементор те… Чему вы его учили все эти годы? – Снейп обернулся на супругов. – Гарри, змеиный язык считается темной способностью, и ничего хорошего в этом нет. Люди всегда неприязненно относились к змееустам.

– Почему? – мальчик нахмурившись посмотрел на змейку.

– Я и сам не знаю почему, но считается, что раз змеи ядовитые, то, значит, и опасные, а это, в свою очередь, пугает людей. Как ты ее назвал?

– Не знаю… Может быть, Зар?

Северус Снейп недовольно поморщился.

– Не думаю, что это хороший вариант, Гарри, слишком тяжело произносить. Может, Хел?

– Давайте вы решите это после ужина, – Нарцисса недовольно посмотрела на мужчин. – Сейчас будет ужин.

– Да, мам, – хор голосов, за которыми последовал веселый смех, был ей ответом.

* * *

Дверь в спальню тихо отворилась:

– Гарри, ты спишь? – голос мальчика был полон неуверенности в том, что он делает.

– Нет, Драко. Я тоже не сплю, – он прекрасно понимал брата: завтра их ждет Хогвартс, распределение, новые лица, друзья… И они могут попасть на разные факультеты… Да и попадут скорее всего. У Драко вся семья училась на Слизерине, а у него приоритетом был Гриффиндор. Хотя дед говорил, что многие Поттеры учились и в Равенкло и в Слизерине. Что уж точно ему не подходит, так это Хаффлпафф.

Драко подошел и сел на кровать Гарри, положив на нее ноги. Рядом скользнула серебристая спинка Тода. Гарри еще месяц не мог определиться с именем своей змейки, но потом ему пришло в голову дать ей «говорящее имя» *. Она ведь далеко не невинный ужик…

– Куда это она? – Драко проводил ее взглядом, а потом перевел взгляд на Гарри.

– Охотится, наверное… Тод любит ночами ловить мышей. Знаешь, видеть, как он заглатывает бедное животное целиком, – зрелище не для слабонервных.

– Да… – Драко содрогнулся, видимо представив себе эту картину. – А это что? – спросил он, заинтересовавшись медальоном, который Гарри носил с собой с тех самых пор, как нашел. Сейчас тот показался из-за отворота пижамы.

– Ну, это… – Гарри замялся: он просто не знал, как ответить.

– Семейная побрякушка? Да не волнуйся ты так, я все понимаю. Ты не думай, Гарри, что я стану как-то ревновать или еще что-то. Мы, Малфои, потеряли свое состояние еще в войне с Вольдемортом, – он легко улыбнулся и поднялся с кровати. – Удачи.

– Тебе тоже удачи завтра, Драко.

___________

* der Tod – (с нем.) смерть.

**Глава 11**

Гарри Поттер плюхнулся на кровать. Он и подумать не мог, к чему приведет его маленькое приключение – а ведь он всего лишь собирался поговорить с отцом о своем зачислении на… Нет, Гарри до сих пор не мог поверить, что попал именно туда, и очень хотел поговорить с отцом, хотя и не знал, как он к этому отнесется. Ну отец-то рад точно не будет, а вот дедушка, несомненно, припомнит ему это еще не раз. Дедушка… Гарри так до конца и не понял, что там произошло, но случайно подслушанный разговор не мог не заставить о себе задуматься.

– КАК ТАКОЕ МОГЛО ПРОИЗОЙТИ?! – гневный голос Поттера-старшего невозможно было не узнать.

– _Да, Гарольд, – Гарри даже представил себе усмешку искривляющую губы крестного отца Драко. – Гарри разочаровал тебя? Вот только в этом нет ничего удивительного. Ваш мальчишка никогда не блистал особым умом, а Шляпа знает свое дело – факультет выбран правильно. Прими мои искренние соболезнования._

– _Но…Северус, как такое возможно? – неподдельная грусть сквозила в голосе дедушки Гарри; ярость ушла почти так же быстро, как и появилась._

– _О, Слизерин! Гарольд, неужели ты не понимаешь, что отпрыск Джеймса не мог попасть на тот факультет, на каком тебе хотелось его видеть. Хотя, нет, конечно, мог, но вот только этот ребенок слишком наивен, чтобы понять все происходящее вокруг. И даже Драко не оказал на него достаточного влияния._

– _Так, Северус, что бы ты там ни думал и как бы ни относился к моей семье, Гарри – мой внук, я люблю его и не позволю хоть как-то обидеть. Понял? Если я услышу, что ты хоть словом или…_

– _Ты забываешься, Гарольд, – голос Северуса холодной волной разнесся по помещению. – Или ты уже не помнишь, как брал у меня приворотное зелье для своего столь же любимого сынка? И даже моя смерть не сможет воспрепятствовать распространению этой информации. Уж поверь мне на слово, я обо всем позаботился._

– _Даже не думай! Если правда и раскроется, то я смогу доказать, что твое место в больнице святого Мунго. Да, и ты забываешь про одного очень влиятельного родственника со стороны первой жены Джеймса. Уж он-то заинтересован в мальчике…_

Пораженный Гарри, случайно услышавший разговор деда и профессора зельеварения, чувствовал, что не может сдвинуться с места. Раньше он и подумать не мог, что кто-то из близких может так подло предать, а тут – два человека, которым он верил, как себе. Сначала Гарри решил, что надо посоветоваться с Драко, но потом вспомнил, что Северус Снейп – крестный Малфоя. Наверняка, у него были способы влияния на крестника. Гарри сильно разозлился: они использовали на его отце приворотное зелье! Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что все это было задумано, чтобы отец влюбился в Нарциссу Блэк. Раньше он хранил верность погибшей жене, и никакие уговоры деда не могли вернуть ему интереса к женщинам. Джеймс Поттер категорически отказывался заводить какие бы то ни было знакомства. Гарри помнил, как часто отец и дед сорились по этому вопросу.

От размышлений Гарри оторвали шаги в коридоре, и он решил, что не стоит рисковать, и лучше скрыться, пока его не обнаружили. Мальчик быстро завернулся в мантию-невидимку, которую отец подарил ему незадолго до начала учебного года. Об этом Гарри не говорил даже Драко: каждому хочется иметь свою маленькую тайну. Нет, конечно, он расскажет о ней, но позже…

А сейчас мальчик лежал в кровати и смотрел в потолок; мысли о подслушанном разговоре не давали ему покоя.

– Да, а потом папа влюбился в Нарциссу и начал оказывать ей всевозможные знаки внимания. А миссис Блэк недолго сопротивлялась, и вскоре они поженились, – тихо пробормотал себе под нос Гарри, пришедший к какому-никакому, а всё-таки умозаключению. Широко зевнув, он перевернулся на другой бок и решил, что все обдумает завтра. Вскоре мальчик уже сладко спал.

* * *

С утра у Гарри было даже более чем достаточно времени подумать. Как оказалось, окна спальни, в которой ему предстояло спать следующие семь лет, выходили на восточную сторону, и солнце рано заглядывало в эту комнату. «А Драко в подземельях, наверное, и не видит его вообще. Ну откуда в подземельях окна? Разве что только наколдованные, но вот только пользы от них мало, один лишь фон». Пожелав всем, кто находился в спальне, доброго утра, Гарри поспешил в ванную. Ему еще надо было успеть встретиться кое с кем; хорошо, что отец много рассказывал ему о школе: что-что, а расположение гостиной Гриффиндора он знал прекрасно.

– Дэвид, – дождавшись, когда гриффиндорцы пойдут на завтрак, подозвал он мальчика.

– А, Гарри! Привет. Как же ты так умудрился? – Дэв скривился, показывая все свое отношение к факультету, на который попал Гарри.

– Ну…так получилось. Шляпа посчитала, что там мне будет лучше всего, – Гарри улыбнулся и перешел к интересовавшему его вопросу, – Дэвид, как я могу поговорить с моим крестным?

– С моим отцом? Зачем? – юный Блэк с удивлением посмотрел на столь же юного Поттера.

– Надо, – он постарался уклониться от ответа. – Ты знаешь, как с ним можно связаться без свидетелей? Сову я посылать не хочу, говорить через камин тоже, – он хотел найти более или менее надежный способ.

– Хм, теоретически могу… Вот только зачем мне это? – Дэв, как всегда, решил показать, кто здесь главный.

– Дэвид, я ведь молчу о некоторых вещах. А ведь мог бы и проболтаться… случайно… – Гарри сделал легкую паузу, заставляя Дэва припомнить тот случай.

– _Так, парни, надеюсь, вы поняли, в чем суть? – Дэвид Блэк улыбнулся, предвкушая шутку над гостями._

_Гарри только вздохнул: он не любил «развлечений», которые устраивал его друг, и не собирался молчать._

– _Знаешь, Дэв, мне все это не нравится. Я не буду в этом участвовать, – он решительно повернулся, чтобы уйти, но был остановлен._

– _Не смей никому рассказывать! – грубо напутствовал его кто-то из компании._

– _Хорошо, – только и ответил он, да и не было особого смысла возражать – вот только что-то в этой затее не нравилось Гарри._

_И предчувствие его не обмануло. Шутка, которая была задумана довольно невинной, обернулась трагедией. Праздник был окончательно испорчен, чем Министр Магии остался крайне недоволен. Блэку повезло, что никто не заподозрил его в организации этого инцидента: всё списали на досадную случайность. Никто и не подумал, что настоящие фейерверки были заменены на самодельные, которые должны были лишь слегка напугать присутствующих, но повели себя непредсказуемо – полыхнул пожар, причем заклинания тушения лишь еще больше воспламеняли его. Пришлось вызывать специальную команду из отдела по устранению неординарных заклятий. Обошлось без жертв, вот только прическа мисс Селтон оказалась безнадежно испорчена, причем очень надолго: волосы после пожара так и не восстановились, и бедной женщине теперь приходилось носить парик…_

Возможно, информация и устарела, но и сейчас пресса бы с радостью ухватилась за такую историю: кто бы мог подумать, что во всем виноват Мальчик-Который-Выжил, представитель старинного рода?! Дэвид недовольно поморщился и попросил Гарри подождать. Спустя несколько минут он вернулся, держа в руках какую-то стекляшку.

– Возьми, это Сквозное зеркало. Ты сможешь позвать отца – он откликнется, когда сможет. Советую сделать это вечером, чтобы он не вызвал тебя во время урока. Завтра вернешь, – Дэв в очередной раз скривился.

– Прости, что я так, но мне просто очень надо с ним поговорить.

– А связь через камины уже отменили? Или совой бы послал.

– Мне нужен надежный способ связи, чтобы разговор не могли подслушать, – Гарри убрал зеркальце в карман, предварительно старательно обернув его носовым платком.

– Ладно, идем завтракать, а то не успеем. А пока расскажи мне, как же ты умудрился попасть в Хаффлпафф? Тебе же там не место, да и твои родители учились в Гриффиндоре, как и мой отец, и я, и…

Дэвид продолжал что-то говорить – он вообще любил трепать языком, а слушал чаще всего лишь самого себя. Гарри вспомнил, как еще в поезде обсуждал с друзьями, куда они могут попасть.

– …_я не знаю, на какой факультет попаду, – мальчик по имени Невилл, с которым Гарри познакомился на одной из вечеринок по случаю дня рождения одного из знакомых, высказывал свои опасения. – Мои родители учились в Гриффиндоре, но я не думаю, что смогу туда попасть._

– _Ну и что? Есть же еще три прекрасных факультета! – Гарри подключился к разговору._

– _Да, но от меня ожидают другого._

– _Ну вот еще! Невилл, твоя жизнь – это твое личное дело. И обращаться с ней ты можешь по своему усмотрению. Главное – это то, чего ты хочешь, а не то, чего от тебя хотят окружающие. Да, Драко? – он повернулся к другу._

– _Может быть, но я-то точно попаду в Слизерин. У меня других перспектив нет. Во мне слишком мало храбрости для Гриффиндора, преданности – для Хаффлпафа и стремления к знаниям для Равенкло. Жаль только, что мы с тобой, Гарри, не будем на одном факультете._

– _Ну, может… – Гарри нерешительно замер…_

– _Не надо, ты должен идти туда, куда тебе укажет сердце, – Драко с грустью отвернулся и уставился в окно: было видно, что он хотел бы учиться вместе с Гарри._

– _А я думал, что это у меня проблемы, – Невилл попытался улыбнуться, и Гарри поддержал его такой же печальной улыбкой._

_Впрочем, долго грустить мальчишкам не пристало, и уже очень скоро в купе начали раздаваться смех и шум голосов. Однако их резко прервали. _

– _Привет! – в проеме показался Дэвид Блэк, за его спиной маячили несколько человек, в том числе и Рон Уизли._

– _Привет, Дэв, решили к нам заглянуть? Жаль, здесь места на всех не хватит. Может, поищете другое купе, а? – Гарри слегка скривился, ведь он не любил общаться с Блэком, который частенько не обращал внимания на окружающих, считая себя пупом земли. Что и говорить, Мальчик-Который-Выжил просто не мог вести себя по-другому._

– _Ой, да ладно тебе, – просто удивительно, как Дэв мог не понимать ясных намеков. – Посидим вместе, может, сыграем во что-нибудь, а то скука смертная, – вся компания ввалилась в купе, так что мальчикам пришлось потесниться, и только когда спустя полчаса незваные гости наконец-то ушли, все трое вздохнули с облегчением: никто из них не любил привлекать к себе внимание и находиться в большой шумной компании._

– _Хотите чем-нибудь перекусить, ребята? – в купе заглянула полная женщина, толкавшая перед собой тележку со всевозможными сладостями. Естественно, мальчики не могли упустить такой возможности повеселиться, ведь многие из волшебных лакомств были с сюрпризами._

_Остаток пути пролетел незаметно, а, когда стало темнеть, ученики поняли, что подъезжают к Хогвартсу. Всю дорогу до замка Драко рассказывал друзьям все, что знал о Хогвартсе: все-таки, он не раз бывал здесь у крестного в гостях. Когда же они наконец-то подошли к дверям, лесничий Хагрид представил им Минерву МакГонагалл, профессора трансфигурации, которая провела их в Большой Зал, в котором вскоре появились привидения. Их выходки можно было бы назвать смешными, если бы те не стали запугивать бедных первокурсников всевозможными байками и сплетнями. Но вот Директор постучал по бокалу и начал речь, МакГонагалл внесла Шляпу, которую представила как Распределяющую, а сама Шляпа спела для первокурсников песню. Гарри огляделся по сторонам: некоторые старшекурсники не скрывали своей скуки и даже не делали вид, что все это им безумно интересно._

– _Когда я назову ваше имя, вы подойдете ко мне, сядете на табурет и наденете шляпу, – произнесла та самая МакГонагалл. – Начнем. Аббот, Ханна._

_Из толпы первокурсников вышла девочка с веселыми косичками._

– _Хаффлпафф! – выкрикнула Шляпа._

_Крайний правый стол взорвался аплодисментами. Каждый из тех студентов стремился поздравить первокурсницу, первую из отправленных в Хаффлпафф. Дальше шел сплошной поток студентов, каждый из которых попадал на тот или иной факультет. Гарри особо выделял тех, кто попадал на Гриффиндор. Первым, кто попал на факультет храбрецов, стал тот, кого Гарри вообще не хотел там видеть – Дэвид Блэк, потом, сразу же за ним, некая Лаванда Браун. Крайний левый стол так же тепло приветствовал новых учеников. Следующим были светловолосый мальчик Симус Финниган, а также лохматая девочка – Гермиона Грейнджер. Наконец Шляпа дошла до Невилла Лонгботтома и серьезно задумалась…_

– _Хаффлпафф, – прокричала она. Невилл улыбнулся и, чуть спотыкаясь, прошел к своему столу._

– _Хаффлпафф – это не так уж и плохо, – Гарри легко шепнул Драко._

– _Ты что?! – потенциальный слизеринец удивленно посмотрел на него. – Гарри, скажи, что ты шутишь! Это же самый непрестижный факультет во всей школе!_

– _Ой, да ладно тебе! Думаю, Невилл будет рад там учиться._

– _Да? Ему-то, может, и ничего, а вот его родителям…_

– _Не для всех это важно, Драко, – Гарри перебил его: он-то знал, с каким усердием сводный брат старается оправдать возложенные на него надежды._

– _Малфой, Драко._

_Светловолосый мальчик, выпрямившись, прошел к табурету; тут же на него была надета Распределяющая Шляпа. Гарри стоял и ждал «вердикта» для Драко. Вот только долго ждать не пришлось._

– _Слизерин!_

_Новоявленный слизеринец слегка скривил губы в усмешке и прошел к своему столу. Он был явно доволен собой._

_А Гарри все ждал своей очереди, которая приближалась с каждым новым человеком. И вот сестры Патил прошли распределение._

– _Поттер, Гарри! – наконец-то он услышал свое имя. Твердым шагом мальчик пересек пространство, разделявшее его и профессора МакГонагалл, и сел на табурет. Мгновение спустя на него была надета Распределяющая Шляпа._

_«Ну-с, кто тут у нас? Юный Гарри Поттер», – раздался в голове Гарри чей-то голос._

_«Эмм, здравствуйте», – Гарри просто не знал, что можно на это ответить._

_«Куда же ты хочешь попасть, а, молодой человек?»_

_«А разве это не вы решаете?»_

_«Я, но главное – это не качества и способности человека, а сделанный им выбор. Так-так, посмотрим. Что ж, у тебя достаточно качеств, чтобы попасть и в Слизерин, и в Гриффиндор, вот только надо ли это тебе? Там ты явно не сможешь развить свои способности достаточным образом. Ты лидер, мальчик, а там уже есть претенденты на это звание – они затмят тебя… Да…»_

_«Затмят?»_

_«Конечно, и ты попадешь либо в их ближайшее окружение, что покажется тебе унизительным, либо в оппозицию, что забирает слишком много сил. В итоге у тебя не будет возможности развивать свои способности. А дано, поверь, тебе много… Хм, думаю, я знаю, что надо сделать. Очень хороший альтернативный вариант. Только помни, мальчик, – факультет нисколько не влияет на твои способности и твой характер»._

– _Хаффлпафф! – выкрикнула шляпа, и удивленные возгласы разнеслись по залу: такого не ожидал никто._

* * *

День, как показалось Гарри, прошел очень быстро, так как сегодня у него были «легкие» предметы – Травология и Чары вместе с Равенкло. С Драко Гарри виделся лишь мельком в Большом Зале: общих уроков у них было очень и очень мало. Наконец-то наступил вечер, и Гарри, сославшись на усталость, оставил однокурсников. Ему не хотелось покидать солнечную гостиную, потолок которой был выполнен в виде витража, складывавшегося в большой символ Хаффлпаффа, но, как говорил дед, дело есть дело.

– Кхм, – Гарри откашлялся, перед тем как отчетливо позвать крестного, – Сириус Блэк. – и почти тут же в зеркальце появилось отражение его крестного.

– Дэвид, что-то слу… А, Гарри, – он слегка смутился, увидев в зеркале не того, кого ожидал.

– Здравствуй, крестный. – Гарри неуверенно начал. У них не было достаточно близких отношений, в основном из-за того, что отец и Сириус прохладно относились друг к другу и встречались очень редко. Но Гарри не знал причины отчуждения между ними, и, хотя он не любил Дэвида, крестный был ему симпатичен, да и обратиться с таким деликатным вопросом было больше не к кому.

– Да, Гарри, я тебя слушаю.

– Ммм, я не знаю, как начать, ну, в общем, слушай, – Гарри пересказал весь подслушанный им вчера разговор. Крестный, казалось, был потрясен.

– Я так и знал! – воскликнул он. – Я знал, что это старый пройдоха что-то задумал. Я же предупреждал Джеймса еще десять лет назад… Это точно он настроил Джеймса против меня.

– Ммм, крестный, – Гарри не знал, как реагировать на эти заявления.

– Гарри, послушай меня, – лицо Сириуса в зеркале нахмурилось, но он продолжил. – Никому об этом не рассказывай, я постараюсь сделать, что смогу. Значит, приворотное… Так и думал, что что-то здесь не чисто… Ладно, я подумаю, а ты будь осторожен.

– Хорошо, крестный, – лицо в зеркале исчезло, и Гарри спрятал зеркальце в карман мантии. Еще немного полежав в кровати, мальчик решил, что стоит вернуться к однокурсникам, с которыми он еще и не успел толком познакомиться. Улыбнувшись, Гарри вышел в гостиную.

**Глава 12 **

«Скука смертная, – подумал Гарри». Шла вторая половина урока профессора Биннса, и он уже который раз подумал о том, что когда сам изучал данную тему по книгам, то было гораздо интереснее, нежели в изложении этого… привидения. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Гарри с каким-то еле ощутимым облегчением отметил, что остальные студенты также не самого лучшего мнения о профессоре Истории Магии – лишь некоторые так же, как и он, пытались продолжать что-то писать. Не то чтобы он так хотел учиться или выделиться среди остальных, вот только… Тяжелый вздох. Отец… Он прислал ему письмо – казалось бы, ничего необычного в нем не было, да никто его ни в чем и не винил, вот только горечь и легкое разочарование сквозили в строках. Отец ждал, что сын пойдет по его стопам. Гарри еще раз вздохнул и сосредоточил внимание на лекторе: тот как раз пытался объяснить им что-то о истоках магии – вот только делал это крайне бездарно. «Неужели нельзя нанять нормального лектора», – он опять тяжело вздохнул.

– Ты что вздыхаешь? – Невилл удивленно посмотрел на него.

– Да так, слушать надоело, – Гарри еще раз осмотрелся: похоже, что концу урока все студенты будут спать. Хотя нет, не все. Вот та лохматая девчушка, Грейнджер, кажется, ни за что не пропустит и слова преподавателя – интересно, почему же она не попала на Равенкло, раз так стремится к знаниям? Дедушка бы сказал, что здесь замешано нечто иное. Он так всегда говорил, а Гарри не понимал, что это означают эти слова. Дедушка, зачем же он все это сделал? Почему? Получается, что все последние годы отец жил обманом – все вокруг было не чем иным, как ложью, очень похожей на правду. Интересно, а крестный поговорил с ним? Жаль, что Гарри не имел возможности ничего узнать, вот был бы он дома… А тут в школе что разведаешь – отец в любом случае будет упорно молчать, крестный тоже, дедушка и подавно. Может, Нарцисса? Нет, та тоже промолчит: это в их интересах. Хм, если вообще об этом знают: крестный так и не ответил, рассказал он или нет.

А дедушка каков! А Северус Снейп! В них пропали великие актеры – слизеринцы, что сказать! Он помнил те ссоры, которые возникали между ними в первое время – как же они умело притворялись!

– _Что это значит? – в столовую, где завтракали все три Поттера, ворвался высокий темноволосый мужчина. Сказать, что он был зол, значит ничего не сказать. Ярость крупными волнами исходила от него. – Ты собираешься жениться на матери моего крестника?_

_Гарри знал, что его отец и крестный Драко просто не могли терпеть друг друга. Потасовки (что мягко сказано) между ними происходили всякий раз, как только они встречались. Вот только причину такой ненависти мальчик просто не понимал. И вот сейчас все начиналось сначала._

– _Да, ты прав, Северус, – Джеймс невозмутимо посмотрел на него. – Я женюсь на Нарциссе. А ты что-то имеешь против этого?_

– _Ты… Ты – наглец. Да я, знаешь, что… – мужчина вытащил палочку и направил ее на Джеймса. Последний не замедлил сделать то же самое._

– _Экспеллиармус, – Гарри хихикнул, видя изумленные лица мужчин, которые одновременно лишились своих палочек._

– _Так, – Гарольд Поттер резко поднялся со стула, в руках он держал обе палочки, – вы сейчас же пойдете в библиотеку и обсудите все, ВСЕ свои проблемы между собой. И вы не выйдете оттуда, пока не образумитесь. Ясно? Сколько можно: уже давно не дети, а все не можете успокоиться и забыть старые обиды? Ничего не хочу знать: мне нужен результат._

_Гарри так и не узнал, о чем там говорили его отец и мистер Снейп, но из библиотеки они вышли пусть и недовольными, но уже не врагами и не соперниками…_

Актеры. Вот только все представление было рассчитано исключительно на Джеймса и на него, Гарри. А может быть еще и на Нарциссу, он не был уверен, что та в курсе всех этих дел. А, может быть, ее тоже чем-нибудь опоили!

Черт! Ему надо с кем-нибудь этим поделиться, вот только с кем?.. Ситуация ясно говорила, что лучше не верить никому: даже самые близкие и преданные (как ему казалось!) люди могли предать в любое время. Нет, он больше не станет просто так вверяться обстоятельствам, он будет все решать сам.

Гарри улыбнулся своим мыслям, окончательно решив, что поступит только так, а не иначе; тут же, прервав его размышления, прозвенел звонок, оповещавший об окончании урока. Проснувшиеся ученики, быстро собрав вещи, выбежали из кабинета.

* * *

– _Нарцисса, – Джеймс слегка склонился, и невесомый поцелуй тронул нежную кожу руки женщины. Даже годы простого труда не были властны над ней._

– _Джеймс, – она улыбнулась, в глазах ее была лишь любовь. Не надо было быть провидцем, чтобы это увидеть._

_Когда-то Гарри казалось, что в эти минуты отец становится гораздо счастливее, нежели обычно. А он всегда боялся нарушить ту легкую дымку волшебства, что окутывала их, и старался как можно тише уйти из зала или комнаты. Оставить их одних…_

Нет, мачеха не могла подставить отца. Значит, она такая же жертва, как и.. Или он слишком мал, чтобы вести подобные рассуждения. Много ли он понимает? Может и не много, но сердце подсказывало недостающее. Нет, он раскроет эту тайну-загадку.

– Гарри, – кто-то рядом позвал его.

– Да, – он даже не обернулся, пытаясь додумать нежданную мысль, но ему не позволили.

– Гарри! – требовательный голос настаивал.

– Я слушаю, – ну вот, момент ушел.

– Пошли к нам, что ты там сидишь в одиночестве, – Ханна позвала его, сделав пригласительный жест рукой.

– А зачем это? – он хитро улыбнулся, уже догадываясь, о чем его попросят.

– Ну как будто не знаешь – помоги нам с зельями. Этот Снейп просто зверь какой-то. Ненавижу его: ну почему он к нам так презрительно относится? Хотя и остальные не лучше: та же МакГонагалл на нас так смотрит, словно мы юродивые какие-то. Оно конечно понятно, что она заботится о своем факультете, но вот только зачем так явно это делать? Вот Флитвик мне нравится: если у него урок, то его ничто не уродует – он-то ко всем одинаково относится.

– Ханна, – он попытался остановить бесконечный поток слов: бывают же такие болтушки, – я все понимаю, но вот если вы все спишете у меня домашнее задание, то Снейп это заметит, поверь мне. Не первый же год преподает. Уловки студентов он знает вдоль и поперек. Так что пишите сами.

– Гарри, – к ней присоединилось еще несколько человек. И он уступил, прекрасно сознавая, что десять раз пожалеет об этом.

«Все, больше никаких уступок», – твердо решил Гарри, зная, что сможет сдержать данное себе обещание.

Отдав драгоценный свиток, он снова сел в кресло, в кармане что-то больно кольнуло бок. Он сунул руку в мантию и нащупал плотную бумагу пергамента. А, дементор дери, он совсем забыл, что пришло письмо от Джинни.

_Привет, Хаффлпаффец!_

_Как же ты так умудрился? Сейчас, наверное, все только и обсуждают, кто из детей на какой факультет поступил. Даже мои родители поддались этой напасти, и несколько раз перемыли тебе косточки. Да ладно бы только ты, так ведь еще и Невилл Лонгботтом! Его родители ведь тоже гриффиндорцы, так нет же – туда же пошел. Смех, да и только._

_Слушай, я, конечно, понимаю, что все это не мое дело, но что там случилось между твоим отцом и мачехой? Ты прессу читаешь? В «Пророке», конечно, этого нет. А вот в «Сплетнях» сплошь и рядом описывают публичную ссору между ними. Мама несколько раз убивалась по этому поводу: мол, какая хорошая пара была! Ты знаешь что-нибудь об этом? Если не хочешь, можешь не говорить, но мы же друзья._

_У меня все как обычно – вот только тихо очень. Дома целыми днями только я и мама, отец постоянно на работе, появляется только вечером. С тех пор как его повысили, готов там даже ночевать. А мне скучно: делать нечего, даже Рон, и тот не донимает своими глупостями. Кстати, как он там? А Драко? Передавай ему привет._

_Джиневра Уизли._

Хм, кажется, он нашел себе союзника. Джинни. Вот она-то ему и поможет. Он хитро улыбнулся и сел писать ответ. Что ж, надо только дать ей разрешение беспрепятственно посещать дом Поттеров, а уж дальше она сможет разобраться сама. А может эта девочка не мало – сам видел.

* * *

– Повторяем снова, Вингардиум Левиоса, – профессор Флитвик раз за разом повторял слова заклинания. Гарри зевнул: он знал их уже давно, сейчас осталось только лишь применить на практике. Детей из волшебных семей обычно обучали азам магии… Если, конечно, у родителей было время, желание и деньги для этого. – Так, а теперь взмах, вот так, – он показал движение рукой, которое необходимо было сделать –взмахнуть и рассечь воздух. На самом деле это делать было совсем необязательно, но так гораздо проще усваивался материал. Позже, в старших классах, они освоят и невербальную магию и, пусть не все, а очень малая группа, беспалочковую. Хотя обычно такие простые заклинания, как Ассио или Диффиндо получались у людей с поразительной легкостью. Оно и понятно: гораздо проще было призвать или разрушить предмет, не вынимая палочки – это происходило скорее интуитивно.

– Вингардиум Левиоса, – он взмахнул над пером своей палочкой, твердо уверенный, что у него все получится: уверенность в себе – далеко не последний фактор в обучении магическому искусству. Перо весело поднялось над партой.

– Прекрасно, мистер Поттер. Посмотрите, у мистера Поттера получилось, – крошка профессор указал на мальчика. Все: и хаффлпаффцы, и равенкловцы – посмотрели на него, после чего на лицах многих появилась решительность: они тоже так могут.

Урок прошел на ура, и профессор Флитвик был очень доволен. Гарри очень не хотел, чтобы занятие заканчивалось, но ничто не вечно. А как же ему неохота было идти на урок профессора Снейпа! Гарри даже не мог сказать что именно ему там не нравится. Нет, сказать-то он мог: ему не нравилась манера преподавания профессора, но было еще что-то – какая-то ненависть, исходившая от него. Раньше он ее не замечал, но здесь это чувство постоянно посещало его, стоило только зайти в кабинет Зельеварения. Складывалось ощущение, что раньше профессор как-то сдерживал себя, а теперь перестал. Пусть явно он ее и не показывал, но Гарри был далеко не дураком и понимал, что к чему.

Хотя что и говорить, он сам с некоторых пор перестал быть расположенным к профессору: та история с зельем ему совсем не нравилась, а то, что в ней участвовал еще и дедушка, добавляло еще большую боль.

Хм, и от Джинни пока нет вестей: она-то точно должна была что-то разузнать. Это точно.

Здесь его мысли прервал профессор Зельеварения, который ворвался в кабинет. Широкими шагами он прошествовал к своему столу и повернулся к ним лицом. Взмах палочкой, и по классу разлетелись пергаменты с проверенными домашними заданиями.

Гарри развернул свой. Что же, ничего другого он и не ожидал. Профессор меж тем высказывал свое мнение о выполненной работе.

– Что ж, вы оправдываете славу вашего факультета: ничего более бездарного я не читал за все годы моего преподавания. Несомненно, вам доставило удовольствие «творчески» переписывать одно и тоже домашнее задание. Странно, но меня это почему-то не удивляет, – он насмешливо осклабился. – Но оставим все это на вашей совести; конечно, я уведомлю декана Хаффлпаффа об отсутствии ума у ее первогодок.

Гарри поморщился – он и раньше знал, что крестный Драко весьма не прост в общении. У них в поместье он обычно сдерживал свои саркастичные выпады. Гарри тогда думал, что Снейп не хотел обижать близких ему людей. Сейчас же его уверенность в правильности таких мыслей почти сошла на нет, хотя он и старался не показывать этого на людях, а уж тем более Снейпу.

Сегодня они готовили настойку от насморка – скучнейшее из зелий, особого ума, чтобы его приготовить, не надо было, но… Невилл с первого урока жутко боялся профессора Зельеварения, и любое действие в присутствии последнего превращалось в катастрофу. Пусть у них и было пока всего лишь несколько занятий, но они оставили неизгладимое впечатление. Хотя нет, тот парень – Финниган, вроде – тоже учудил на Чарах сегодня – надо же простой «Левиосой» взорвать перо.

– Невилл, аккуратней, через минуты положишь глаза жука-короеда, а я пока нарежу эти корешки, – приходилось постоянно держать новообретенного друга в поле зрения, чтобы тот не учудил ничего взрывоопасного. На прошлом уроке он умудрился испортить, казалось бы, легчайшее зелье, защищающее руки от мелких порезов.

– Хорошо, Гарри, – так же тихо ответил мальчик. – Я не знаю, как у меня все это получается.

Гарри ответил лишь коротким полувздохом. Он-то понимал: ему тоже нелегко было сосредоточиться на уроке, тем более что было множество других тем для размышления. Вот крестный так ему и не ответил, а сегодня пришлось отдать зеркальце: Девид подошел к нему и «напомнил» об этом. Пришлось отдать.

_Вчера вечером. Он подошел к Блэку в Большом Зале – тот как раз рассказывал что-то однокурсникам, впрочем, не только им: здесь присутствовало несколько студентов Равенкло._

– _Вот. А он и говорит: «Мистер Блэк, наша новая знаменитость»…_

– _Привет, Дев, – Гарри улыбнулся ему. – Держи, большое спасибо, ты мне очень помог, – он передал тому небольшой сверток бумаги._

– _Ага, если что, обращайся, – ну конечно, Блэк на людях всегда был эдаким благородным, добрым, готовым пожертвовать последней рубашкой гриффиндорцем. Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как ответить такой же улыбкой и отойти от стола львиного факультета. Уже отойдя на приличное расстояние, он услышал обрывок их разговора:_

– _Ух, не знаю, не нравится мне этот Снейп. Наверняка, он замешан в чем-то противозаконном…_

– Невилл, аккуратней, – Гарри резко отодвинул однокурсника от котла и потушил огонь. – Уф, – еле успел – еще чуть-чуть передержать зелье и оно было бы испорченно окончательно. Кажется, у них опять будет невысокая оценка.

**Глава 13**

_Привет, Гарри!_

_Твоя просьба оказалась почти невыполнимой. Тебе просто повезло, что твоя подруга – настоящая Уизли! Та услуга, о которой ты меня попросил, оказалась весьма непростой задачей. Нет, ориентироваться в доме твоих родителей, да еще и в твоей мантии-невидимке довольно легко, а вот скрыться от бдительного ока моей матери… Ну, сам понимаешь, ты же был у нас в гостях. Так, а теперь перехожу к самому главному. Как оказалось, твои родители на самом деле поссорились. Они общаются только за завтраками и обедами, да и то не всегда. Твой отец жутко зол на твоего деда. Мне удалось подслушать парочку их разговоров: таких ругательств я даже от близнецов не слышала! Похоже, что твой дед хочет объясниться, но мистер Поттер отказывается его слушать. Еще несколько раз в ваш дом приходил твой крестный Сириус Блэк, он и твой отец долго разговаривали в кабинете. Здесь я тебе не помощник, потому что они запечатывали двери такими заклинаниями, что и подойти-то страшно._

_Пока, в следующий раз постараюсь узнать побольше. Джинни._

Гарри дочитал письмо и, аккуратно сложив его, спрятал в специальную шкатулку для писем: она была заколдована таким образом, что никто, кроме него самого, не мог ее открыть. Это был подарок Нарциссы на его десятый день рождения. Тогда он сильно удивился: зачем же ему такая вещь? Надо сказать, что сейчас Гарри считал эту шкатулку весьма ценной вещью. Пальцы мальчика пробежались по резьбе, выполненной в виде величественных дубов, оплетенных лианами цветущего винограда.

Так же меланхолично Гарри посмотрел на часы. «Упс, кажется, я опаздываю на трансфигурацию!» – в страхе подумал он, одновременно вскакивая с дивана в хаффлпаффской гостиной. Быстро вылетев в коридор, он помчался в кабинет профессора МакГонагалл. Получив за завтраком письмо от Джинни, Гарри не замедлил тут же его прочитать, а разрозненные мысли, пришедшие в голову, слегка отвлекли мальчика и заставили потерять счет времени. И вот теперь он мчался по коридору, но и здесь ему несколько не повезло: надо же умудриться врезаться в директора школы.

– Простите, сэр, я случайно, – задыхаясь от быстрого бега, сказал он.

– Гарри? Почему ты не на занятиях? – директор скорее для виду нахмурился, внимательно смотря мальчика. В голубых глазах не было и тени укоризны, лишь легкое беспокойство.

– Я… опаздываю, – Гарри опустил взгляд на свои ноги. – У меня было одно дело.

– Дело? Надеюсь, что оно было действительно важным, раз из-за него ты пропускаешь занятия.

– Да, сэр, оно касается моего отца.

– Хм, думаю, что нам с тобой стоит серьезно поговорить об этом. Пройдем со мной.

Как бы юному мистеру Поттеру ни хотелось избежать разговоров с директором на эту тему, но отвертеться не получалось. Он попытался что-то сказать об уроке трансфигурации, но Дамблдор уверил его в том, что «все объяснит Минерве».

Они молча прошли по коридору и спустились по лестнице на второй этаж. Молча потому, что Гарри действительно не знал, что и сказать в присутствии директора школы, а вот Дамблдор мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то веселую мелодию. Гарри такое поведение сильно смущало, и поэтому он старался идти чуть позади Дамблдора, а когда тот остановился перед огромной уродливой горгульей, мальчик чуть не наступил директору на ногу. Происшествие заставило его сильно покраснеть, и только этикет, к которому его приемная мать старательно приучала его, не позволил промолчать:  
– Простите, сэр, – усилием воли он заставил себя поднять взгляд и прямо посмотреть на Дамблдора.

– Ничего-ничего, мой мальчик, все мы иногда совершаем ошибки, особенно когда попадаем в малознакомую обстановку. Курага в шоколаде, – последние слова стали для Гарри полной неожиданностью, так что он даже не сразу понял, что это пароль к кабинету директора. Горгулья вместе со своим постаментом повернулась вокруг своей оси, открывая их взору винтовую лестницу. Дамблдор жестом показал Гарри, что предоставляет ему право идти первым. Стоило им только ступить на лестницу, как горгулья вновь встала на свое изначальное место, а их закружила все та же лестница, и несколько секунд спустя оба оказались перед массивной дверью, рядом с которой висел латунный молоток в виде грифона. Дамблдор слегка толкнул дверь, и та сразу же отворилась, подчиняясь безмолвному приказу законного хозяина. Гарри огляделся. Круглая, просторная комната дарила странное спокойствие, а еле слышные странные звуки, что царили здесь, умиротворяли.

– Проходи, Гарри, проходи, – Дамблдор слегка подтолкнул того. Гарри невольно сделал еще несколько шагов. Теперь ему открывался куда более широкий обзор. В кабинете стояло множество таинственных серебристых приборов, некоторые из них тихо жужжали и испускали клубы дыма. Стены почти полностью – от пола и до потолка - были увешаны портретами прежних директоров и директрис. А в центре стоял громадный письменный стол на когтистых лапах, сейчас заваленный грудой пергаментов. Чуть поодаль можно было увидеть шкаф со стеклянными дверцами, на котором лежала Распределяющая Шляпа.

Пока Гарри разглядывал убранство директорского кабинета, сам директор уже обошел собственный письменный стол и сел на стул с высокой спинкой.

– Присаживайся, Гарри, – мальчик чуть вздрогнул, будто его застали за каким-то сомнительным делом, но быстро справился с собой. И правда, что может быть постыдного в разглядывании незнакомого кабинета? Он невольно снова посмотрел на Распределяющую Шляпу.

– Ты хочешь что-то у меня спросить, Гарри? – мальчик перевел взгляд обратно на директора школы. Он и сам не понимал, откуда появилось ощущение доверия к старому волшебнику, но постарался отбросить сомнения подальше. Ведь Дамблдор ему родственник, он же не станет как-то вредить? Наверное…

Скорее всего, неуверенность и легкое недоверие отразились на лице мальчика, а директор смог краем глаза их заметить, потому что Гарри услышал подбадривающие слова:

– Я тебя всегда выслушаю, Гарри, – на сей раз Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, словно стараясь там что-то увидеть. Мальчик же не знал, куда себя деть: такой пристальный взгляд директора ему не нравился Он судорожно искал тему для разговора, потому что сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось говорить об отце.

– Господин директор… – начал Гарри и тут же замолчал, потому что тот ответил ему удивленным взглядом и поправил:

– Когда мы одни, Гарри, то можешь называть меня дедушкой.

– Дедушка, а Шляпа всегда отправляет на тот факультет, какому соответствует волшебник, или она может принимать и другие решения? – Гарри судорожно выдохнул: хоть что-то смог придумать.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Шляпа тебе что-то говорила?

– Ну, – честно говоря, обсуждать эту тему у Гарри тоже не было особого желания. – Она сказала, что у меня достаточно качеств, чтобы попасть и в Слизерин, и в Гриффиндор, но отправит она меня все-таки в Хаффлпафф, потому что на тех факультетах уже есть лидеры, а на моем нет.

– Так вот значит как! Весьма любопытно. Нет, Гарри, обычно Шляпа строго следует заветам Основателей, и только редкий случай может заставить ее изменить свое мнение, и то лишь в смутные времена. Шляпа – очень чувствительный магический артефакт и может ощущать на себе колебания магического поля. По всей видимости, нас ждут нелегкие времена.

Гарри судорожно повел плечами: ему не понравился тон профессора. Тот, заметив настроение юного волшебника, поспешил того успокоить:  
– Но пока не случилось ничего страшного, думаю, что не стоит волноваться раньше времени. Уверен, что в конечном итоге все будет хорошо, Гарри. А теперь, я полагаю, тебе нужно поспешить на трансфигурацию.

Гарри словно очнулся от какого-то волшебного сна. Сидя здесь, в солнечном кабинете профессора, наполненном тихими убаюкивающими звуками, он потерял счет времени.

– Хорошо, профессор, – Гарри поднялся и прошел к выходу.

Разговор с Дамблдором произвел на него странное впечатление: в директоре словно уживались два человека, один добрый, ласковый, мудрый, а другой хитрый и целеустремленный. Гарри не мог объяснить всех чувств, что сейчас бушевали в нем, ему только отчаянно захотелось еще раз встретиться с этим удивительным человеком, чтобы получить ответы на _все_ свои вопросы.

– Простите, профессор, меня задержал директор Дамблдор, – МакГонагалл в удивлении подняла брови, ведь Альбус задержал первокурсника на добрых пол-урока:  
– Неужели вы уже успели сделать что-то недостойное?

Несколько гриффиндорцев, с которыми шел сейчас урок, захихикали. Мальчик даже догадывался, кто это был.

– О причинах этого вы можете поинтересоваться у него самого, – Гарри мило улыбнулся и прошел на свое место. Оглянувшись по сторонам, он понял, что сегодня ученики снова превращали спички в иголки. Это было замечательно, потому что, когда он делал домашнее задание в гостиной Хаффлпаффа, у него получилась симпатичная иголка. Должна была получиться и сейчас.

– Будьте уверены, я поинтересуюсь. А пока, может быть, вы покажете нам свои успехи?

Кашлянув, Гарри взмахнул палочкой над спичкой и произнёс заклинание.

– Неплохо, мистер Поттер, очень неплохо… Но в следующий раз все-таки постарайтесь решать свои личные проблемы не в учебное время. И не забудьте сдать домашнее задание в конце урока.

– Хорошо, профессор.

Дождавшись конца урока, Гарри вместе с остальными хаффлпаффцами спустились в Большой Зал, где домовые эльфы уже накрыли столы.

– Опять пирог с потрохами, – Захарий недовольно скривился. – Терпеть его не могу.

– Ешь суп! – раздраженно ответил Эрни. За то время, что они успели проучиться, Захарий Смит успел всем надоесть, и только он сам не понимал этого, продолжая раздражать однокурсников капризами. Его вредность, наверное, войдет в историю Хогвартса.

– А я не хочу суп! – логика Смита не поддавалась описанию. Радовало в этой ситуации только одно: у них есть только Захариус, а вот в Гриффиндоре учатся Браун и Патил, вот ужас, так ужас. Гарри как-то сидел прямо за ними на Истории Магии, так как из-за их вечной трескотни у него начинала болеть голова. И выбирая между ними и Смитом, он скорее предпочитал вечное нытье последнего. Остальные однокурсники казались нормальными ребятами, с которыми можно было спокойно общаться. Ханна Аббот и Сюзан Боунс, магглорожденные студентки, вечно веселые, с ними никогда не бывало скучно. Редко когда они поддавались пессимистическому настроению окружающих, чаще бывало наоборот. Снейп опять разозлился? Ну и что! Зато он так смешно шипит, когда злится. МакГонагалл опять критиковала плохо выполненное домашнее задание, да и пусть, к ней всегда можно подойти и попросить о помощи. Будет ли в этом случае хуже преподавателю, который несколько раз подряд повторит уже сказанное раннее, или студентам, еще вопрос. В конце концов к ним просто приставили несколько старшекурсников для помощи. Джастин и Эрни тоже нормальные ребята, легко поддержат любой разговор, всегда помогут, если попросишь. Да и остальные были добрыми, преданными своему факультету ребятами, так что жаловаться на компанию не приходилось. Со всеми знакомствами, первыми уроками, новыми предметами два месяца учебы пролетели почти незаметно. Юные волшебники меж тем продолжали пополнять свой багаж знаний. Благополучно одолев тяжкую науку превращения спички в иголку, они перешли к куда более интересным занятиям. Разумеется, интересными они были не для всех, потому что обращение подушек в цветочные горшки многим казалось бесполезной глупостью. Зато на уроках прибавилось веселья: горшки у всех получались далеко не идеальными. А у некоторых почему-то с завидным упорством вообще получались ночные, с цветочками.

«Вингардиум Левиоса» было благополучно усвоено большинством студентов, и только у Симуса Финнигана перо иногда начинало тлеть по краям, причины чему никто не мог толком объяснить. Многие уже с легкостью могли левитировать стул. А некоторые умники с Равенкло и любимица почти всех учителей Гермиона умудрялись поднимать в воздух даже стол. Но профессор Флитвик не допускал такого на своих уроках, потому что почти все предметы, поднятые в воздух, по непонятным причинам летели в его сторону.

Профессор Защиты от Темных Искусств «радовал» студентов какими-то невнятными рассказами о вампирах, коих многоуважаемый профессор Квирелл якобы встречал в албанских лесах. Поначалу это было интересно, потом смешно, а вскоре так наскучило, что степень внимания на этих уроках сравнялась с заинтересованностью Историей Магии.

Уроки, конечно, отнимали много сил, но были довольно интересными. За редкими исключениями. А вечерами в гостиных можно было весело провести время, играя в плюй-камни, шахматы, подрывного дурака. Праздики, правда, были редким делом. Разве что в честь победы факультетской команды устраивались небольшие банкеты. Но об этом Гарри знал только со слов отца. Квиддичный сезон еще не начался. Первый матч должен был пройти в начале ноября. Общих праздников было мало. В такие дни ученикам старались предоставить больше свободного времени… Хотя и здесь для кого как.

– Хорошо-то как! – рядом с Гарри на диван плюхнулся Невилл.

– Эй, поаккуратней! – мальчик придержал чернильницу, которая уже была готова опрокинуться. – Что же хорошего у тебя случилось?

– У Гриффиндора сейчас были зелья: видел бы ты, как там Снейп злился!

– А ты что, видел? – спросил Гарри, не отрываясь от написания письма.

– Нет, но мне рассказали. Он им сегодня контрольную работу ко всему прочему устроил, это в Хэллоуин-то!

– Тогда я не понимаю, что же здесь хорошего?

– Ну, хорошо, что я не попал на Гриффиндор. Я и так Снейпа до жути боюсь, а будь я в Гриффиндоре, то мне было бы вдвое хуже. У них-то еще и все уроки со Слизерином.

– Хм, знаешь, в чем-то ты прав, – Гарри оторвался от пергамента и, состроив умное лицо, поправил очки на носу.

С того дня, когда Гарри впервые разговаривал с профессором Дамблдором тет-а-тет, ему частенько приходилось бывать в кабинете за каменной горгульей, и директор всеми правдами и неправдами все-таки смог вывести Гарри на откровенный разговор об отце. И мальчик рассказал ему о том, что смог узнать сам и что разведала для него Джинни, а, когда речь зашла о подслушанном разговоре между крестным его сводного брата и дедушкой, Гарри и вовсе замолчал, не зная, как продолжить, страшась высказать свои опасения.

– К сожалению, Гарри, – директор воспользовался паузой, возникшей в их беседе, – люди – существа слабые и подверженные порокам, так что даже самым лучшим из них не стоит доверять сокровенные тайны.

Однако, быстро пройдя по скользкой теме, директор вновь вернулся к разговору, предварительно убедившись, что мальчик принял его слова и на досуге их обдумает: – Но твой дед просто по-другому понимает счастье, и потому ему непонятны принципы и взгляды на жизнь твоего отца. А Джеймс, в свою очередь, не понимает твоего деда и поступает по-своему. У каждого из них своя правда. Как говорится, сколько людей, столько и мнений, Гарри, – директор замолчал и, опустив локти на стол, устремил взгляд в потолок, примостив подбородок на сцепленных пальцах рук. Кабинет погрузился в молчание, и каждый из двоих присутствующих смог хотя бы попытаться разобраться в своих мыслях.

**Глава 14**

Гарри Поттер в полном одиночестве сидел в гостиной Хаффлпаффа. Такая возможность представлялась очень редко. Даже по ночам можно было увидеть студентов, которые по тем или иным причинам отказывались покидать гостиную. И вот сейчас все ушли на праздник – только Гарри отказался идти со всеми. Его, конечно, пытались уговорить, но мальчик был непреклонен. Он никогда не отмечал Хэллоуин. Тридцать первое октября было для него траурным днем. Ровно десять лет назад Вольдеморт убил его мать…

Гарри несколько раз медленно вздохнул и выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Он боялся, что еще чуть-чуть и расплачется, как маленький ребенок. И потому он всеми силами старался противиться невольному желанию, только еще крепче сжимая в правой руке чайную ложку. Этот портал он попросил у дедушки, когда был в его кабинете в последний раз. Оставались считанные секунды до того момента, когда портал сработает.

**Чпок!**

Понадобились доли секунды, чтобы оказаться в холле родного дома. Гарри огляделся: отца почему-то не было, хотя вчерашнее письмо, где говорилось, что его должны были встретить, было написано им. Быстрыми шагами мальчик пересек пространство холла и направился в сторону лестниц. Отца, наверное, можно было найти в кабинете. Ему так хотелось пробежаться по коридору, но в доме это было категорически запрещено.

Постучавшись, Гарри толкнул дверь кабинета, но та не поддалась. Слегка нахмурившись и не понимая, почему же отец не встретил его, он пошел назад. Из-за угла к нему навстречу вышла Нарцисса, на щеках которой ясно виднелись линии от непрошеных слез.

– Добрый вечер, – выпалил он.

– Гарри? – женщина ошеломленно посмотрела на него. Рассеянность приемной матери удивила Гарри; впрочем, та быстро пришла в себя. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Разве ты не должен быть сейчас в школе?

– Я… – он даже не знал, как сказать лучше, чтобы не ранить Нарциссу. Гарри до сих пор не знал, насколько она причастна к тому случаю с зельем, и задеть случайно ее не хотелось. – Я ищу отца.

– Джеймса? Он внизу, – резко ответила она. Обойдя его, Нарцисса быстро устремилась куда-то вглубь дома. Гарри же решив, что здесь-то он точно ничего узнать не сможет, пошел назад в холл.

Отец уже ждал его, нервно меряя шагами ковер холла.

– Папа, – Гарри спустился с лестницы.

– Где ты был? – Джеймс оглядел сына с ног до головы. – Сколько можно тебя ждать. Мог бы потрудиться и не опаздывать!

– Я тебя искал, – Гарри немного опешил от такого поведения отца.

– Я же передавал, что мы встретимся в гостиной, – Джеймс бросил на Гарри гневный взгляд.

– Но тебя там не было, и я подумал… – договорить ему не дал отец.

– Меньше тебе надо думать, – оборвал сына Джеймс. – Пойдем.

Гарри решил, что молчание в данном случае будет уместнее любых слов, обращать на себя вновь гнев отца он не хотел. По тому, что сегодня было им увидено, несложно догадаться о простой истине: отец и мачеха поругались. Если он сейчас встрянет в разговор, то ему же будет хуже. Но опять же, Дамблдор так ясно намекал на возможность Гарри поправить ситуацию. Правда, слова о том, что он еще слишком мал, чтобы понять все тонкости такого дела, несколько обидели мальчика… Но он прекрасно понял намек прадеда: отцу никак нельзя ссориться с Нарциссой, потому что в противном случае хуже будет всем, и в первую очередь Драко. А за сводного брата Гарри готов был выдержать любые тяготы.

– Папа, – попробовал он осторожно начать, пока они с отцом шли к тому месте, где десять лет назад была похоронена Лили Поттер.

– Молчи, сын, – незамедлительно последовал ответ.

Отец быстро шел по тропинке, но вот, наконец, поворот к ее оградке.

– Подожди здесь, пожалуйста. Мне… мне надо поговорить наедине с ней, – видно было, что слова давались Джеймсу с трудом.

– Да, папа, – покорно ответил Гарри, прекрасно понимая, что в такие минуты он будет только лишним человеком, а с мамой он сможет вот также молча поговорить чуть-чуть попозже… после отца. Все так же, как и год, и два, и три назад. Они всегда приходили вместе тридцать первого октября. Отец первым подходил к памятнику и о чем-то молчал с женой наедине. Потом они менялись местами: Гарри подходил к могиле, а он отходил в сторону…

_Лили? Ты меня слышишь, Лили? – спрашивал я свою жену… бывшую жену. Жену, которую я предал, или меня заставили ее предать: даже не хочу об этом задумываться. – Ты знаешь, что я вторично женился… давно. Хотя о чем я говорю: конечно, ты знаешь. Сейчас я бы хотел услышать от тебя: не презираешь ли ты меня, не ненавидишь ли? Я ведь не хотел, не хотел жениться, но Гарольд, этот старый хрыч, в честь которого ты назвала нашего сына, обманом вынудил меня жениться на Нарциссе. Не знаю, может, она тоже как-то замешана в этой грязи, а может, и нет: сейчас не время задумываться об этом. Хотя не скрою от тебя, что я много размышлял на эту тему, но так и не пришел к однозначному выводу…_

_Лили, о как же мне хочется услышать твой совет! Ты ведь всегда была такой разумной, как же мне тебя не хватает!.._

_Ай, что за глупости я говорю. Это все от волнения. Лили, подай мне хоть знак: как мне поступить? Развестись с Нарциссой? Ведь до сих пор весь наш брак был просто фарсом. Или… или сохранить наш брак? Гарри подружился с Драко… Знаешь, из них вышли хорошие братья. Думаю, что Гарри такое родство пойдет только на пользу… Ах, ты же не знаешь! Наш сын поступил на Хаффлпафф! Просто не верится, но ты ведь знаешь какой он добрый, вежливый, преданный мальчик! У него твой характер, это точно! Вот только боюсь, что он уж очень доверчив, правда, если рядом будет Драко, то можно надеяться, что все обойдется… И опять же все сводится к этому браку.  
Мне развестись?..._

Закончить мысль Джеймсу не удалось. Непонятно откуда взявшийся ветер резким порывом поднял ворох листьев с промерзлой земли, и швырнул его в лицо магу, стоявшему на коленях перед могилой жены. Удивление на миг промелькнуло в глазах Джеймса Поттера, чтобы тут же скрыться в глубине карих очей. Еще недолго постояв около высокого памятника, тень которого сейчас скрывала лицо волшебника, он поднялся и подошел к сыну.

– Гарри, подожду тебя в конце аллеи, – тихо сказал Джеймс и медленными шагами, словно столетний старик-маггл, зашаркал к кованой оградке в конце тропинки.

– Хорошо, пап, – нервно сглотнул Гарри, увидев длинную царапину на лице отца. Он почувствовал тот порыв магии, который пронесся над могилой Лили Поттер, его матери…

_Что это было, Лили? Ты не хочешь, чтобы я разводился? Но почему? Это ведь предательство! И предательство по отношению в первую очередь к тебе. Ну, хорошо, допустим, что так… Но ведь я никогда не смогу по настоящему полюбить Нарци! Все, что было между нами раньше, не более, чем морок, иллюзия, мечта… Да что угодно. Я так не смогу, просто не смогу._

_Знаешь, если ты действительно «за» этот брак, то Гарольд с тобой в этом вопросе полностью солидарен. Знаешь, что он мне сказал вчера? «Не хочешь думать о Нарциссе, так подумай о мальчишке! Драко – сын Упивающегося Смерью. Какая судьба ждет его, если ты отвернешься от них?» Вот так-то. Отец всегда умел прикрывать личную выгоду общественными интересами и заботой о других. Знаешь, я даже почувствовал себя виноватым, несмотря на то, что обманули меня._

_Хорошо, я сохраню этот брак. По крайней мере, попробую сохранить._

Гарри медленно подошел к могиле матери. Он не знал, что ей сказать. Так было каждый год. Как только он подходил к этому месту, мысли отказывались складываться в логическую цепочку. Вместо этого в памяти проносились обрывки былых воспоминаний, событий, которые произошли за последний год, все проблемы и заботы. Странно, но после этого становилось гораздо лучше, словно кто-то заботливый снимал с его плеч всю горечь, все проблемы и все печали. И он знал, кто этот кто-то. Мама. Гарри знал, что она всегда будет рядом с ним. Всегда. И когда-нибудь потом они встретятся вновь.

Постояв еще несколько минут, Гарри повернулся и медленно побрел по дорожке к входным воротам.

– Все? – спросил отец, хотя все и так было понятно. Тусклый фонарь осветил лицо мистера Поттера, и Гарри увидел приводящую в трепет картину. Дома-то он и не заметил, как изменился отец с последней встречи: под глазами залегли тени, усталость покрыла лицо мелкой сетью морщинок у глаз и уголков рта, даже фигура словно сгорбилась. Пожалуй, сейчас даже мистер Поттер-старший выглядел бы моложе своего сына.

– Пап, – набрался храбрости Гарри. – Останься с Нарциссой, она хорошая.

И замолчал, не зная, чего ожидать от отца.

– Хорошо, сын, – прошептал отец, а потом преувеличенно весело поинтересовался, – ну и как у тебя дела в школе?

– Отлично, пап, – поддержал «начинание» отца Гарри. И тут же слегка стушевался: отец ведь так ничего и не сказал насчет его распределения.

– Не беспокойся, – потрепал сына по голове Джеймс, – я уже смирился с тем, что мой сын отказался идти по моим стопам. Интересно, что тебе там наговорила эта Шляпа? Со мной в свое время она вообще отказалась общаться, а одним махом отправила в Гриффиндор.

– Ну, – протянул Гарри, – она вообще какая–то странная была. Говорила, что на Гриффиндлоре и Слизерине я не смогу развить всех своих талантов, а потом сказала, что знает, что надо делать, и отправила меня в Хаффлпафф.

– Что? Она хотела тебя отправить в Слизерин? – легкое недовольство послышалось в голосе Джеймса.

– Ну, не знаю, хотела ли она, но сказала, что у меня есть все, чтобы стать и гриффиндорцем и слизеринцем. Вот.

– Понятно, – натянуто рассмеялся Джеймс, – что ничего не понятно. Ну ладно, все–таки Хаффлпафф лучше, чем Слизерин.

– Почему? Ведь Драко – слизеринец.

– Ну, у него это в крови. И отец, и мать там учились, так что это понятно. Ах, мы, кажется, уже пришли. На сколько у тебя настроен портключ, чтобы вернуться назад?

– Дедушка сказал, что завтра в семь утра он сработает в обратную сторону.

– Вот как? Значит, ты сегодня ночуешь дома? – они вошли в холл особняка Поттеров.

– Да, – сказал Гарри. – Ладно, я пойду спать, а то завтра рано вставать, – он улыбнулся отцу и побежал вверх по лестнице. Где находится его спальня, Гарри еще не забыл, но, скрывшись от взгляда отца, побежал совершенно в другую сторону. Долго плутать не пришлось: он знал особняк как свои пять пальцев – наконец, достигнув нужной двери, он, отдышавшись, постучался. Никто не ответил. Он постучался еще раз. За дверью не было слышно ни шороха. Впрочем, скорее всего, на комнату наложили заглушающее заклятье. Тогда Гарри толкнул дверь и змейкой скользнул внутрь. Его встретила кромешная темнота.

– Нарцисса? – тихо позвал он. – Вы здесь? Можно войти?

Никто не ответил. Гарри, привыкнув к темноте, осмотрел комнату: ни души и идеальный порядок. Поняв, что случилось, он молнией кинулся к рабочему кабинету, надеясь найти отца там.

– Пап?! – он ворвался в кабинет, но здесь тоже никого не было. Отчаявшись, Гарри побежал в старую спальню отца: тот спал там, пока не женился на Нарциссе. Здесь оказалось вообще заперто.

В душе мальчика затрепетало. Нарцисса сбежала, а он не может никому об этом рассказать. Нахмурившись, он побежал вниз в холл.

– Нарцисса? – он услышал голос отца. – Куда это ты собралась?

– А тебе есть до этого дело, Джеймс? Я ухожу, – Гарри осторожно выглянул из–за угла. Внизу около лестницы стояли супруги Поттер.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Нарцисса.

– Не думаешь, – гнев волнами исходил от женщины. – А я думаю, что тебе уже давно на меня наплевать. За эти два месяца я поняла, что здесь мне ждать нечего. Так что порадую тебя, я ухожу и больше не собираюсь причинять тебе неудовольствия своим присутствием.

– Подожди, Нарцисса, нам надо поговорить, – сказал Джеймс: в его голосе ясно слышалась неуверенность в собственных действиях.

– Поговорить? По–моему, мы уже наговорились на годы вперед. У меня тоже есть гордость…

Гарри вдруг показалось, что он вмешивается во что–то такое личное, что ему знать не положено. Он потихоньку развернулся и пошел в сторону своей комнаты: они все решать сам, и он не будет им мешать.

– О, Гарри, ты что здесь делаешь, – поднял взгляд, он увидел своего дедушку Гарольда.

– Дедушка? Я сегодня ночую дома.

– Да? Ах, ну конечно, – Гарольд отвел взгляд от внука. – Ладно, я пойду, – он попытался обойти Гарри, но тот ему не дал.

– Туда не следует идти, – сказал Гарри, слегка покраснев: перечить деду он не привык. Тот всегда был несколько резок и не любил, когда его прерывали.

– Это еще почему? – темно-карие, почти черные глаза словно смотрели в душу.

– Там папа мирится с Нарциссой, – по крайней мере, Гарри очень на это надеялся.

– Что? Неужели? Ушам своим не верю! Тогда, действительно, им не стоит мешать. А тебе уже следует быть в постели, Гарри.

– Да, дедушка, я как раз направлялся к себе в комнату.

* * *

А следующим утром в столовой особняка Поттеров сидело, как казалось, идеальное семейство. Неизвестно о чем, еще говорили вчера Джеймс и Нарцисса, но сейчас они вполне мирно завтракали, изредка обмениваясь легкими загадочными улыбками.

**Глава 15**

Дни в Хогвартсе сменяли друг друга также и незаметно, день за днем, приблизились рождественские каникулы. Гарри Поттер так же, как и многие другие ученики, с нетерпением ожидал возвращения домой. Учиться ему нравилось, но порой размеренный ход жизни так надоедал, что хотелось взвыть. В такие дни Гарри позволял себе нарушать школьные правила и отправлялся гулять по ночным коридорам Хогвартса. До сих пор ему везло, как утопленнику, и никто из учителей и персонала его не встречал, Хаффлпафф не терял драгоценных баллов, а Гарри не получал отработок. По крайней мере, раз в неделю мальчик получал письмо от отца, а иногда и от Нарциссы. Хотя в письмах мистер и миссис Поттер не упоминали своих отношений, так что оставалось только надеяться, что у них все хорошо. А вот отношения самого Гарри с Драко, наоборот, только ухудшались.

_Шел урок Гербологии, совместный для Слизерина и Хаффлпаффа. Гарри постарался оказаться рядом с Драко. За последние несколько месяцев отношения между ними разладились. Драко иногда и вовсе стал игнорировать его, даже не здороваясь… Но не то, чтобы Гарри не понимал причин. Во всем был виноват Северус Снейп, крестный Драко. Отношения между деканом Слизерина и Джеймсом Поттером все так же оставались напряженными, а события последних месяцев только ухудшили их. И так полный предрассудков на счет всех Поттеров без исключения, профессор Снейп старался всячески воздействовать на крестника и ограничить его общение со сводным братом до минимума. Но сейчас на уроке Гарри сделал попытку вернуть былую дружбу:_

– _Драко, – шепнул Гарри, оглядываясь по сторонам и удостоверяясь в том, что профессор Спраут находится на безопасном расстоянии. – Ты едешь на каникулы домой? Отец написал, что может забрать нас пораньше!_

_Светловолосый слизеринец молчал, продолжая выполнять заданную им работу._

– _Драко! – чуть настойчивее шепнул Гарри, оглядываясь вновь на профессора Гербологии, которая проходила по соседнему ряду._

– _Я не еду в Поттер-манор, – ответил наконец юный Малфой, – на это рождество я остаюсь с крестным._

_Это был удар! Чего-чего, а такого Гарри не ожидал._

– _А как же Нарцисса? Как твоя мама, Драко? – воскликнул Гарри чуть громче, чем следовало, из-за чего заработал недовольный взгляд своего декана._

_Слизеринец же отвернулся, скрывая лицо от Гарри:_

– _Переживет и… поймет, – буркнул он, после чего вдруг ясно и громко спросил:_

– _Профессор, а что значит…_

_Гарри не дослушал вопрос. Мальчика настолько ошарашили слова Драко, что он просто не мог в них поверить…_

«Ну ничего», – постарался успокоить себя Гарри. В конце концов, на это Рождество к ним приедет Джинни! Скучно точно не будет.

Успокоиться, правда, не получалось: все-таки Драко был не чужим человеком. Но сейчас Гарри все равно не мог ничего с этой проблемой поделать.

Кроме того, надо сказать, что за эти месяцы разлад с Драко был не единственным достойным внимания событием.. Взять хотя бы ту потрясающую новость, которую он узнал, как только вернулся первого ноября в Хогвартс…

_Портключ сработал, как и было обещано, в семь утра, и перенес Гарри в кабинет директора. Сам «дедушка Альбус» отсутствовал, чему юный мистер Поттер очень удивился. Обычно директор с самого утра заминался делами школы, сверяя бесконечные отчеты, читая доклады, сводя дебеты с кредитами. Решив его не дожидаться, Гарри вышел из кабинета: ему еще надо было вернуться к себе в спальню, переодеться, взять вещи и пойти на завтрак._

_Дойдя до входа в гостиную Хаффлпаффа, Гарри остановился, чтобы поприветствовать портрет, за которым скрывалась дверь в их комнаты, и произнести пароль._

– _А, юный мистер Поттер, – улыбнулась ему юная светловолосая девушка с кротким взглядом серых глаз. Поговаривали, что это была одна из лучших студенток Хаффлпаффа за всю историю существования их факультета – потому-то она и удостоилась чести сторожить доступ к входу. Гарри не очень верил всей этой истории; легенда между тем продолжала бродить среди студентов черно-желтого факультета. – Вы сегодня не ночевали в своей спальне?_

– _У меня есть разрешение от директора, – с улыбкой ответил Гарри._

– _Может быть, это и к лучшему. Ведь вчера в школе было такое!.. – девушка в испуге округлила глаза._

– _Что случилось? – спросил заинтересовавшийся Гарри._

– _На школу напал горный тролль; портреты говорят, пришел откуда-то из подземелий, – прошептала девушка._

– _Правда? – Гарри хотел еще что-то спросить, но не успел. Портрет отодвинулся в сторону, скрывая очаровательную собеседницу, и являя взору мальчиау высокого светловолосого парня, с которым Гарри не был знаком._

– _Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты не ночевал в спальнях? – обеспокоенно спросил у него парень. – Всем ученикам еще с вечера приказали оставаться в гостиных своих факультетов._

– _Меня не было в школе, – ответил Гарри. – Я только с утра приехал._

– _У тебя есть разрешение? – спросил юноша._

_Гарри в первые минуты даже подумал, что тот – староста, но значка на груди парня не было. «Но наверняка он станет старостой», – подумал Гарри, оглядывая собрата по факультету._

– _Да, конечно, директор мне разрешил, – кивнул Гарри и тут же спросил. – Правда, что в школе вчера был тролль? Самый настоящий? – в его голосе не было ни капли страха, лишь любопытство и легкая зависть._

– _По школе новости разносятся со скоростью сниджета. Правда. Извини, мне надо с кое-кем встретиться, так что… – парень развел руками, словно призывая Гарри к пониманию и извиняясь за то, что не может больше обсуждать такую «__bynthtcye__.» тему, как тролль._

– _Пока, – кивнул Гарри. Они разминулись. Парень пошел в одном только ему известном направлении, а Гарри поднялся к себе в спальню. Его сокурсники еще спали, поэтому он решил их не беспокоить и по-тихому собрался и вышел._

Впоследствии ему еще не раз рассказывали историю про тролля. И Невилл, и Ханна, и несколько второкурсников в его присутствии активно обсуждали тему. Легенда до сих пор бродила по школе.

Гарри же не стал верить слухам и домыслам, тем более, что ему было у кого узнать правду или хотя бы ее часть. Правда, ожидания мальчика несколько не оправдались. Он получил весь странный ответ:

«… Могу только сказать тебе, Гарри, что в этом году в школе хранится одна очень ценная вещь. Помнишь, что я говорил в начале года про коридор на третьем этаже? Там эта вещь и хранится. А Темные силы предпримут еще не одну попытку похитить ее, Гарри…»

Больше дедушка ничего не сказал, а Гарри не стал ничего расспрашивать. Мальчик уже давно понял, что если дедушка не хотел чего-то говорить, из него и слова не вытянул бы даже мантикраб! Гарри никому не стал рассказывать об этом разговоре. В школе у него просто не было настолько близкого друга, а писать Джинни о такой вещи было бы, по меньшей мере, глупо. Ну и кроме того, Гарри был черезвычайно честным мальчиком и не мог просто так предать оказанного ему доверия. И так же он молчал о постоянных встречах с дедушкой Альбусом, потому что тот его попросил… Да и вообще лишь несколько человек в волшебном мире знали, что Альбус Дамблдор – прадед Гарри Поттера по материнской линии. Эту информацию тщательно скрывали от ушей общественности по непонятным пока мальчику причинам. А между тем он продолжал, по крайней мере, раз в неделю приходить в гости к дедушке «на чай». В такие вечера они говори о многом. Были дни, когда во время чаепития они обменивались, казалось, малосодержательными и вовсе необременительными фразами о погоде. А иногда дедушка Альбус рассказывал Гарри любопытные истории о своей юности. Но чаще всего они говорили о современной обстановке в волшебном мире. Кому-то могло показаться совершенно диким, что маг в годах общался со своим правнуком на такие темы, но многие чистокровные волшебники считали это нормой.

Впрочем, регулярные встречи в дедом не столь занимали Гарри, как вспыхнувшая почти на пустом месте вражда между Дэвидом Блэком и Драко Малфоем. Эти двое словно олицетворяли собой соответственно весь Гриффиндор и Слизерин. Один решительный, храбрый, безрассудный; другой хитрый, язвительный. Две противоположности, но и у них были общие черты: оба были наглые, самоуверенные, стремящиеся подчинять.

И все чаще Гарри благодарил Шляпу за то, что та отправила его на черно-желтый факультет. На Хаффлпаффе межфакультетская вражда проявляла себя, пожалуй, только в квиддиче.

Кстати, о квиддиче. За полгода прошло уже четыре матча между факультетами. Хафлпафф сыграл уже два раза: с Гриффиндором и Когтевраном. Оба матча желтый факультет выиграл. У Гриффиндора в этом году не было нормального ловца, поэтому дом Годрика опустился на третью строчку в табеле игр после Слизерина и Хаффлпаффа. Когтевран тоже не отличался сильными игроками. В этом году у них появился новый ловец – Чжоу Чанг. Девушка хорошо играла, но у нее пока не было необходимого опыта. Но можно было быть уверенными, что в будущем девушка уже покажет себя как опасный соперник. Надо сказать, что у Хаффлпаффа в этом году тоже был новый ловец – Седрик Диггори (Гарри позже узнал, что тогда, первого ноября, при входе в гостиную ему встретился этот парень), который очень хорошо играл. Сейчас весь факультет надеялся, что следующая игра, которая будет в марте, закончится победой, даже несмотря на то, что на сегодняшний день команда Слизерина считалась одной из самых сильных.

Вот так закончился первый семестр обучения Гарри в Хогвартсе. Начались каникулы, которые должны были принести много интересного.

**Глава 16**

«Каникулы начались о-о-очень необычно», – подумал Гарри, стоя на платформе и оглядываясь по сторонам: его никто не встречал.

Пройдя на середину платформы, мальчик встал так, чтобы его можно было отовсюду увидеть. Со скукой он наблюдал, как забирают его однокурсников.

– Пока, Ханна, – помахал он рукой девочке. – Удачи, Джастин. До встречи, Эрни!..

Вот на станции осталось лишь несколько человек: парочка старшекурсников – гриффиндорец и студентка Равенкло, хмурого вида хаффлпаффец с четвертого курса и группа что-то тихо обсуждавших слизеринцев.

– Ах, Гарри, прости, что заставила тебя ждать! – знакомый голос оторвал его от бессмысленного созерцания окружающих. – Это Джеймс во всем виноват. Задержался на работе и забыл мне сказать, что не сможет тебя встретить.

– Ничего страшного, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Кажется, сегодня поезд ехал быстрее обычного.

– Мой милый, – погладила его по голове Нарцисса, – ты настоящий джентльмен.

– Все благодаря вашим стараниям, – чуть склонился перед ней Гарри.

– Ты очарователен, – рассмеялась женщина, привлекая к себе внимание нескольких мужчин, присутствовавших на платформе. Гарри только подивился столь разительной перемене. Сколько он помнил: и до свадьбы с отцом, и после – она всегда была скованной, замкнутой, на лице вечная маска недовольства. Сейчас же он видел… да!.. счастливую женщину. Взгляд лучился радостью, на губах играла улыбка… но самым удивительным было то, что кожу покрывал легкий загар. Раньше Нарцисса, как могла, защищалась от солнца!

– Хорошо, тогда домой, – Нарцисса открыла сумочку, намереваясь достать портключ.

Матушка, – Гарри чуть стушевался под ее удивленным взглядом, когда она посмотрела на него, и все же продолжил, – мне надо в Косой переулок.

– Зачем? – подняла брови – Сейчас Рождество, там такая толчея, – она чуть презрительно сморщила носик.

– Я хочу купить подарок для своего друга, – твердо сказал Гарри, после чего нахмурился. – Правда, я пока не знаю, что купить.

– А кто твой друг?

– Джинни, – еще больше смутился Гарри.

– Ах, этот _друг_, – Гарри показалось, что в слово «друг», Нарцисса вложила совсем другой смысл, нежели он. – Ты прав, тут надо хорошо подумать. Очень хорошо, – задумчиво протянула она, хитро щуря глаза, становясь похожей на опасную хищницу. – Вот только нам надо не в Косой переулок.

* * *

Прошло почти четыре часа, прежде чем они наконец-то добрались до Поттер-мэнора. Гарри настолько устал, что с трудом передвигал ноги. Нарцисса же была бодра, словно и не было этих часов сумасшедшего похода за подарком.

– Нарцисса, Гарри! – к ним шел Джеймс Поттер, всей своей фигурой показывая раздражение. – Где вы пропадали столько времени? Поезд уже четыре часа как прибыл! Могли бы хоть предупредить, что задержитесь…

Договорить он не смог: Нарцисса грациозно скользнула к нему и приникла к губам в поцелуе.

Гарри сдержал смешок и повернулся к деду, который сейчас спускался по лестнице в холл, где их встретил, пылая праведным гневом, Джеймс Поттер.

– Рад видеть тебя в здравии, дедушка, – чуть склонил голову мальчик.

– Гарри, вы припозднились, – вместо приветствия сказал Гарольд.

– Верно. И хотелось бы знать, почему, – буркнул больше для вида Джеймс: от раздражения не осталось и следа.

– Дорогой, – улыбнулась его супруга, – мы покупали подарок для друга Гарри. Посмотри, какая прелесть! – воскликнула она, доставая подарок.

– Это для _друга_? – вскинул брови Джеймс. – Хм, мило, довольно-таки…

– Это для Джинни, – покраснел Гарри.

– Ах, ну если этот друг, то совсем другое дело, – здесь старшее поколение обменялось понимающими хитрыми взглядами. Очень интригующе. Вот только Гарри в их секреты никто посвящать не собирался.

– Хорошо, Гарри забирай свои подарки и быстро переодеваться. Ужин через двадцать минут.

– Да, – мальчик поспешил выполнить приказ дедушки.

Быстро поднявшись к себе, он спрятал драгоценный подарок в личный тайник, где хранил самые дорогие сердцу предметы. После чего прошел в гардеробную, попутно отмечая, что слуги уже успели развесить по местам его одежду из школьного сундука, который Нарцисса отослала домой. Выбрав мантию и нижнее белье, Гарри быстро принял душ, смывая дорожную пыль. И ровно в шесть он сидел за столом вместе с остальными членами семьи. Ужин, как и сотни раз до этого, проходил в полном молчании. А после взрослые попросили его подняться в кабинет. Зачем? Гарри не знал, не догадывался и вообще не хотел этого делать. У него был тяжелый день, и сейчас тело требовало только одного: отдыха; разум, впрочем, здесь ему всячески потворствовал. С трудом подавив зевок, Гарри послушно направился наверх вместе с остальными.

– Сын, – начал Джеймс, когда все расселись: Гарри в кресле, Гарольд за столом, а супруги на диване, – мы хотим поговорить с тобой на очень важную тему.

Серьезный тон отца согнал с мальчика навалившуюся после ужина дрему.

– О чем? – спросил он.

– Как ты относишься к Вирджинии Уизли? – вместо ответа спросил отец.

Гарри нахмурился, скрывая смущение:

– Она мой друг, – ответил мальчик, – очень хороший друг.

– Мы хотим сделать Уизли предложение Вступления в Род.

Гарри, расширив глаза, не веря своим ушам, посмотрел на родителей и дедушку, наивно надеясь, что сейчас они скажут, что пошутили. Но нет. Он и сам понимал, что такими вещами никто не шутит: слишком все серьезно.

Вступление в Род! Кто бы мог подумать?

Гарри знал этот обычай. Пускай и не в подробностях, а лишь в общих чертах. Обычно им пользовались, когда невеста оставалась сиротой. Тогда семья жениха забирала ее к себе, чтобы продолжить воспитание и обучение, а когда приходило время, молодые вступали в Союз.

Но очень редки были такие случаи, когда Вступление в Род предлагали девушке, имеющей родителей в полном здравии.

– Мы пригласили семью Уизли на Рождество. И если ты согласен, то мы сделаем им это предложение, – мягко сказала Нарцисса.

– Но почему не просто обручение? – спросил Гарри, напрягаясь в ожидании ответа. Нет. Конечно, он был рад Джинни! Но все было так неожиданно. Если они примут это предложение, то … Б-р-р, Гарри потряс головой, вслушиваясь в слова деда.

– Это легко объяснимо, – удивительно, но Гарольд Поттер тоже старался говорить помягче. – Уизли… хм, обедневший, хоть и древний род. Ты должен понимать, что они вряд ли смогут дать молодой леди то воспитание, которое должна получить жена наследника рода, коим ты когда-нибудь станешь. Мы же сможем дать ей все необходимое для того, чтобы в будущем она стала тебе хорошей женой. И пойми еще, что обучение лучше начать уже сейчас, до Хогвартса… Потом возможностей будет гораздо меньше. За полгода мы постараемся все… хм, выровнять, – совсем уж неуклюже закончил фразу Гарольд.

– И она не сможет видеться с родителями?

– Нет, конечно, это не так, – всплеснула руками Нарцисса, сбивая очки с носа мужа, даже не замечая того. – Она сможет видеть их в любое время, когда захочет.

Гарри кивнул, показывая, что понял, и откинулся на спинку кресла, глубоко задумавшись.

– Я согласен, – по прошествии четверти часа ответил он. – Но я хочу поговорить с Джинни до того, как вы поговорите с ее родителями, – последовало за согласием условие.

– Хорошо, – согласились с ним присутствующие.

– А теперь спать. Ты, наверное, сегодня очень устал.

Но даже несмотря на сильную усталость, в ту ночь Гарри заснул далеко за полночь.

* * *

– _Привет, Тод!_ – улыбнулся своей змейке Гарри, когда следующим утром она подползла к его кровати. – _Интересно, а где ты вчера пропадала?_ – с деланным возмущением добавил он.

Змейка же не обратила на его слова и тени внимания: она, в буквальном смысле, кожей чувствовала, что хозяин рад ее видеть.

– _Хозяин теплый,_ – прошипела Тод, обвиваясь вокруг руки мальчика, который вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение холодной чешуи. – _Тод ждала хозяина. _

Когда Гарри поехал в Хогвартс, ему пришлось оставить змейку дома, потому что в школе не разрешалось держать столь опасных животных.

– _Хозяин чем-то удручен?_ – приподняла голову змейка; ее рот приоткрылся и раздвоенный язычок прощупал воздух вокруг.

– _Мне нашли спутницу жизни,_ – ответил мальчик.

– _Это хорошо,_ – покивала Тод, – _Но хозяин еще слишком молод, чтобы создавать гнездо._

– _Ну хоть ты это понимаешь,_ – рассмеялся Гарри.

Время до вечера, когда должны были приехать Уизли, Гарри провел за столом, сочиняя поздравления однокурсникам, а потом и рассылая им небольшие подарки. Завтра с утра друзья должны будут получить его маленькие презенты. В последнюю очередь он отослал сову к Драко. Выбрать подарок для слизеринца оказалось делом непростым. Особенно если учесть, что в последнее время они почти не общались. В итоге он решил подарить сводному брату медальон, который еще летом на его глазах потерял странного вида незнакомец. Тот, который он несколько дней назад показывал дедушке Альбусу…

– _Откуда это у тебя, Гарри? – серьезно и внимательно посмотрел на него дедушка, когда он показал ему медальончик._

_Так получилось, что разговор у них зашел о предыдущем лете и покупке его очень странной палочки. Дедушка не захотел отвечать на вопросы внука. Тогда Гарри припомнил и еще одну странность того похода за покупками._

– _Очень странно, – нахмурился директор Дамблдор. – Позволь-ка, – он снял с Гарри медальончик. – Очень необычно. Хм… чистый. Неужели?.._

_Медальон все-таки вернулся к Гарри, хотя мальчик всерьез полагал, что дедушка заберет его себе. И все же просто так ему в тот день уйти из директорского кабинета не удалось. Дедушка прочитал ему длинную лекцию о том, что нельзя подбирать странные вещи, которые потеряли не менее странные незнакомцы._

– _Ох, Гарри, неужели опыт Джинни тебя ничему не научил! Просто удивительно, что этот медальон __уже__ не опасен. А если бы это было не так?.._

Тогда же дедушка сказал, что этот медальон ведет свою историю от Салазара Слизерина. И вот сейчас Гарри решил подарить эту бесценную вещь Драко. К посылке он приложил маленькую записку: «Я хочу остаться твоим другом и братом».

**Глава 17**

– Пойдем-пойдем, – Гарри за руку тащил Джинни подальше от остальных членов семьи Уизли, которые прибыли вместе с ней. Хорошо, что матушка не видела его, иначе бы, как минимум, получасовой нотации ему не избежать.

– Гарри, – смеялась девушка, – куда ты меня тащишь?

– Сюда, – выдохнул Гарри, когда они вошли в библиотеку. – Присаживайся, – он указал на небольшой диванчик для чтения у окна.

– Гарри, да что с тобой сегодня? Я думала, мы весело встретим Рождество, а ты какой-то странный! – топнула ножкой Джинни. – Что случилось?

– Джи, пожалуйста, сядь, – он умоляюще посмотрел на подругу. – Мне надо с тобой сейчас очень серьезно поговорить.

Джинни внимательно посмотрела на его бледное лицо и согласно кивнула

– Хорошо. Ну вот я сижу. Что ты хочешь мне сказать?

Гарри нервно прошелся по ковровой дорожке перед диванчиком и задумался… вообще-то, он хотел поначалу быстро выдать Джинни всю информацию и потом ждать ее реакции. Но вот сейчас, когда момент наступил, мальчик не мог выдавить из себя и слова.

– Так, – выдохнул он. – Мои родители хотят предложить тебе Вступление в Род.

Выпалив фразу, он посмотрел на Джинни, которая недоуменно смотрела на него.

– Хорошо, и что это значит?

Гарри мысленно охнул: кажется, дед не преувеличивал, когда говорил о том, что Уизли просто физически не могут дать своим детям нормальное для волшебников образование.

– Ты не знаешь? Ох… Это, когда родители жениха принимают невесту в свою семью.

– ЧТО? – Джинни округлила глаза. – Я… я… Ты.

– Джи, – Гарри сел рядом с подругой. – Ты будешь жить у нас. Нарцисса будет обучать тебя всему, что должна знать леди. Родителей ты сможешь видеть в любое время… А потом, когда мы закончим школу, то поженимся.

Пусть эта короткая речь и не объясняла всего и была сама по себе довольно сумбурной, но зато затрагивала самую суть.

– Завтра мои родители поговорят с твоими, – совсем уж тихо добавил Гарри. – Но если ты сейчас скажешь «нет», ничего не будет.

Джинни молчала. Гарри тоже: он сидел, опустив взгляд на колени.

– Я…я… не знаю, – наконец прошептала она. – Я так не могу…

Гарри уже было хотел успокоить подругу, сказав, что не будет от нее ничего ждать… Но тут увидел постороннего… Лишнего в их разговоре на двоих: в дверях библиотеки стоял Гарольд Поттер. Мужчина жестом показал внуку покинуть комнату. Сам же двинулся к маленькой, судорожно сжимавшей кулаки рыжеволосой фигурке, сидящей на диване. Когда на выходе Гарри обернулся, то увидел, как Гарольд Поттер присел рядом с Джинни, до слуха донеслось тихое слово «Вирджиния».

Когда же через час дед разрешил ему снова вернуться в библиотеку, Джинни встретила его со слегка смущенной улыбкой, но зато без тени страха в глазах.

– Твой дедушка мне все объяснил, – сказала она. – Кажется, в этом действительно нет ничего плохого. Я думаю, что родители тоже согласятся.

Гарри не знал, что говорил Джи его дед, но в ораторских способностях последнего он нисколько не сомневался. Вот только после той истории с любовным зельем мальчик перестал доверять Гарольду Поттеру. А сейчас он почему-то был уверен, что вся эта история с принятием в их Род Джинни была организованна с подачи деда. Вчера еще он принимал это решение, как коллективное, всей семьи, сейчас же был уверен почти полностью, что все придумал дед. Как уж он подбил на это отца и Нарциссу, Гарри представлял очень смутно, но с каждой секундой все больше убеждался в верности догадки.

* * *

В школе Гарри почти не приходилось общаться с Фредом и Джорджем Уизли. Так, краем уха он что-то слышал о проказах веселых близнецов, но не более того. Сейчас же он смог в полной мере оценить широту их фантазии.

– Отстаньте, уже от меня! – вскричал мальчик, вскакивая с дивана, который вдруг оказался насквозь мокрым, хотя визуально нельзя была даже предположить такого. Его, правда, никто не слышал. Близнецы не следили за своими, оставленными сейчас по всему дому, приколами… в большинстве случаев. Эта шутка была самой невинной, а могло быть куда как хуже.

Стиснув зубы, Гарри вытащил палочку и высушил промокшую одежду, после чего минут пять пытался вернуть диван в нормальное состояние.

– Шутники! – сквозь зубы процедил он.

– Гарри, что случилось? – в комнату вбежала Джинни. Девочка явно находилась в замечательном настроении.

– Твои братья меня скоро до гриппогрифьей ярости доведут! Сил больше не терпеть их шутки. Все должна быть своя мера. Почему отец до сих пор не осадил их! – в сердцах воскликнул мальчик. О, нет, он прекрасно понимал «почему»! Отец и сам был в школе еще тем хулиганом. Мародер! Сейчас Джеймс Поттер с удовольствием наблюдал за новым поколением шутников, вспоминая былые годы.

– Перестань. Они не могут и дня прожить, чтобы не придумать что-то новое – такая уж у них натура.

Гарри пробурчал себе под нос нечто непечатное, но все же постарался успокоиться.

– А я к тебе не просто так! – улыбнулась девочка.

– Да, что-то случилось? – Гарри мгновенно забыл о всех обидах.

Уже почти две недели семья Уизли гостила у них. За это время произошло немало событий. Они весело отметили Рождественские праздники, обменялись подарками, переговорили на тысячи тем…

– Ты что забыл? – засмеялась девочка. – Сегодня мы проводим Обряд!

Тогда, перед Рождеством, серьезный разговор между старшими представителями обоих семей все же состоялся. Уизли поначалу показывали явное нежелание отпускать дочь, но настойчивость Гарольда Поттера сделала свое дело. Но всё же решили, что несколько недель Джинни поживет в Поттер-мэноре вместе с родителями и братьями (благо как раз были каникулы), чтобы привыкнуть к новой обстановке. О том, что Вирджиния Уизли за последние погода не раз бывала в поместье и ориентируется здесь не хуже, чем постоянные обитатели дома, Гарри умолчал по вполне понятным причинам.

– Не забыл, – буркнул Гарри.

Недели раздумий все-таки привели его к мысли, что дед по каким-то ему одному понятным причинам решил провести этот Обряд. Гарри даже написал своему второму деду и спросил совета. Ответ пришел почти незамедлительно.

_Дорогой Гарри,_

_твои сомнения, бесспорно, имеют рациональное зерно. Действия Гарольда Поттера в большинстве своем несут какую-то подоплеку. В большинстве случаев, но не всегда. Думаю, что на этот раз он просто по-отечески заботится о твоем будущем, Гарри._

_Хороших каникул,_

_Альбус Дамблдор_

Письмо рассеивало все его подозрения. Но у Гарри сложилось четкое представление о том, что его просто считают слишком маленьким для каких-то важных вещей. Он даже попытался поговорить на эту тему с Джинни, но девочка отмахнулась от его подозрений:

– Перестань, Гарри, это нормально. Гарольд дал мне кое-что почитать. Такие обряды часто проводились в волшебном мире.

Мальчику ничего не оставалась, кроме как принять существующее положение вещей, как должное.

– Не будь букой! Забудь про близнецов – они просто не могут жить по-другому, – Джинни посчитала мрачное настроение друга обидой на братьев.

– Ладно, – выдавил из себя улыбку Гарри.

– Пойдем. Нас уже ждут, – девочка потянула его за собой.

Обряд прошел как-то буднично, совсем без чего-то необычного и таинственного, что непременно ждешь в таких случаях. Их отцы подписали договор и просто обменяли рукопожатиями. Ни взмахов палочками, ни таинственных склянок с неизвестными зельями, ни чего-то другого. Вот только они обменялись браслетами из темной кожи.

А вечером был небольшой праздничный ужин, посвященный состоявшемуся Обряду. Правда, особой радости за столом не было. Чета Уизли все-таки до сих пор сомневалась в принятом решении, а Гарри занимали его подозрения, Нарцисса за эти недели так устала от шумной семейки, что с нетерпением ждала их отбытия...

* * *

В тот же вечер, когда весь дом уже спал, по стеклу окна Гарри с неприятным звуком прошли когти птицы. Открыв створки, мальчик впустил неожиданного визитера.

– Рол? – удивился Гарри, протягивая руку к письму, привязанному к лапе птицы. Сердце тревожно екнуло. Рол – сова Драко. Значит, тот все-таки прислал ему ответ! Вскрывая письмо, Гарри вообразил десятки возможных содержаний: от самых мрачных до радужных. Но что же его ждало на самом деле?

_Гарри!_

_Я тоже хочу быть тебе другом и братом. Поверь, те годы, что мы были вместе, для меня самые счастливые. Да, я желаю всей душой быть рядом с тобой..._

_Но не могу._

_Не спеши винить меня – сначала прочитай это письмо до конца. Моему решению есть серьезное обоснование._

_Слизерин – это не просто один из факультетов, это нечто большее. Я бы сравнил его со школой жизни и выживания. Ни один неосторожный жест, ни одно случайное слово, ни одно опрометчивое решение здесь не остается без внимания. Здесь ты либо силен и можешь выдержать такое напряжение, либо слаб и подавляешься более сильными. Здесь мы перестаем быть детьми – это наше собственное маленькое государство, в котором каждый стоит на той ступени, которой смог достигнуть. За полгода я смог многого добиться. Конечно, благодаря Северусу, но и мои усилия нельзя преуменьшать. Я главный нашего курса, за мной остается последнее слово. Для того, у кого, по сути, ничего нет, это серьезное достижение. Я не говорил тебе (впрочем, мы и не общались последнее время), что здесь очень ценят древние корни, власть и богатство. Если у тебя этого нет, то ты никто. У меня же лишь одно слагаемое из трех. Деньги и власть Малфои потеряли десять лет назад._

_Ты, конечно, знаешь, что многие здесь – дети Упивающихся Смертью. Такие же, как я. Немногим повезло с родителями, которые смогли обмануть министерство. Это накладывает еще один отпечаток на мое поведение... Не буду писать об этом... Не хочу, надеюсь, что ты меня поймешь._

_Друзья здесь считаются слабостью. Друзья-хаффлпаффцы тем более._

_Мы могли бы продолжать дружить, если бы мое положение не было столь шатким. Но сейчас я должен, обязан быть сильным, неколебимым..._

_Надеюсь, что ты поймешь меня и не станешь более искать встреч._

_Драко Люциус Малфой, твой друг и брат._

_PS: спасибо за подарок, я буду хранить его как память о нашей дружбе._

**Глава 18**

Возвращение в Хогвартс оказалось сопряженным с некоторыми трудностями. Небольшими, но неприятными. Стоя у главных дверей, Филч поголовно проверял всех студентов на наличие запрещенных предметов. Судя по слухам, на каникулах кто-то из студентов проник в библиотеку и напакостил там так, что завхоз всю неделю бегал по школе, пытаясь поймать нарушителей. Естественно, ему это не удалось, поэтому он сейчас отыгрывался на вновь прибывших.

– Совсем обезумел, – буркнул кто-то слева от Гарри. – Делать ему больше нечего.

– Вообще не понятно, что он делает в этой школе, – подхватил кто-то другой. – Нет, чтобы найти нормального завхоза! И куда только директор смотрит!

– Ага, ты попробуй найти нормального, который согласиться на такую должность.

– Точно!..

Наконец, все преграды были пройдены, и Гарри смог добраться до своей гостиной.

– Привет, Гарри! – помахали ему однокурсники, которые уже собрались в небольшую кучку недалеко от камина.

– Привет, как каникулы? – присоединился к ним мальчик.

– Отлично! Мы с родителями ездили в Чехию, там отмечали праздник! – сказал Захарий. Гари только подивился оптимистичному настроению однокурсника: обычно тот только и делал, что бурчал и возмущался.

– А мы были дома, – ответил Невилл. – Мой дядя опять устраивал для меня «испытания на прочность». Даже бабушка не могла его урезонить.

– Сочувствую, – улыбнулся Гарри, зная, что дядя Невилла, действительно, был слегка с «заскоком».

– А у тебя что интересного? – спросил его Эрни.

Гарри нахмурился, но потом нашел в себе силы улыбнуться и сказать:

– Родители провели Обряд Вступления в Род для Вирджинии Уизли, моей будущей жены.

– Что? – округлила глаза Ханна. – Правда? Класс!

– Эй, а это не сестра того рыжего придурка с Гриффиндора? – спросила Сьюзи.

– Которого? Их там много, – ухмыльнулся Гарри, которому за каникулы шуточки близнецов настолько приелись, что хотелось улететь на Луну. Только бы это гарантировало ему безопасность. – А вообще-то, да. Джинни – сестра Рона, Фреда, Джорджа, Перси, которые учатся в Гриффиндоре, и еще двоих (правда, они уже выпустились): Билли и Чарли.

– Н-да, не повезло тебе, друг, – посочувствовал ему Эрни.

– Это еще почему? – удивилась Ханна.

– Ну как, вдруг он нечаянно обидит девушку, а разбираться потом придется с целой толпой братьев.

– Дурак ты! – возмутилась девочка.

Беседа уверенно вошла в новое русло, а Гарри даже удивился, как спокойно приняли его однокурсники эту новость. Даже магглорожденные.

«Впрочем, чего тут удивляться?» – тут же поправил сам себя мальчик. – «Они, наверное, думают, что это обычное обручение или что-то вроде того…»

* * *

Новый семестр мало чем отличался от предыдущего. Ученики все так же ходили на занятия, а профессора преподавали.

Гарри вместе со всеми окунулся в школьную жизнь. Уроки с каждой неделей становились все сложнее и, как правило, интереснее. Кроме того, дедушка Альбус решил, что пора его внуку приступать к углубленному обучению магии. Нельзя было сказать, что занятия представляли собой нечто из ряда вон выходящее, но в школьную программу они однозначно не входили…

В один из таких обычных дней Невилл вызвал его на серьезный откровенный разговор. Гарри с удивлением смотрел на друга, когда тот твердо сообщил ему о своем решении.

– Гарри, ты мой друг… – щеки мальчика чуть покраснели, но решимость ни на миг не поколебалась. – И я хочу знать, что с тобой творится.

– О чем ты? – недоуменно посмотрел на него Гарри.

Невилл покачал головой:

– После каникул ты вернулся сам не свой. Многие уже это заметили. Ты… ты раньше был веселее, а теперь постоянно ходишь хмурый и задумчивый.

– Разве это необычно? Я просто уделяю больше времени учебе, – беспечно отозвался Гарри, но, кажется, Невилла это нисколько не обмануло.

– Ты гораздо реже пишешь письма… – чуть смутился мальчик.

Гарри хмуро глянул на Невилла. Он был его другом, но… но не настолько близким, чтобы делиться такими проблемами…

– Все хорошо, Нев, – сказал Гарри и даже попытался улыбнуться.

В ответ друг скептически посмотрел на него, такое выражение на лице Невилла выглядело чуждым и даже каким-то неправильным.

– Нет, правда, все не так уж и плохо…

– Гарри, расскажи, – Невилл серьезно посмотрел на него.

Сомнения терзали темноволосого мальчика совсем недолго. Не ответить на прямой взгляд друга было нельзя. Первые слова истории с легкостью слетели с его губ, хотя секундами раньше ему было сложно даже подумать об этом. По окончании рассказа он только добавил:

– И вот теперь я не знаю, что мне делать. Дедушка Альбус не считает, или делает вид, что не считает, мои опасения достойными внимания. Родители полагают, что идея деда замечательна и всячески его поддерживают, – мальчик покачал головой. – Джинни тоже в полном восторге от Гарольда.

– А ты можешь сейчас что-нибудь предпринять? – спросил Невилл.

– Наверное, нет, – пожал плечами Гарри.

– Тогда, может, и не стоит волноваться? – предложил его друг.

Гарри удивленно распахнул глаза и посмотрел на него.

– Тебе одиннадцать лет, ты полностью зависишь от взрослых в своем окружении и не имеешь возможности на них воздействовать, так стоит ли плыть против течения? Я даже могу предположить, что действия мистера Гарольда Поттера направлены тебе во благо, даже если ты пока сам этого не понимаешь…

– Ха! – оборвал его Гарри. – Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты был сильно рад очаровательной манере твоей бабушки вмешиваться в твою жизнь.

Невилл покраснел.

– И я, в отличие от тебя, не собираюсь плыть по течению! У меня, знаешь ли, есть свое мнение! – Гарри тряхнул лохматой головой и решительно встал с подоконника, где устроился, когда начался весь этот разговор. Не глядя на однокурсника, он решительным шагом покинул спальню, подавив желание громко хлопнуть дверью.

* * *

_Привет, Гарри!_

_У меня все просто прекрасно! За эти два месяца я узнала столько нового. Нарцисса занимается со мной этикетом и правилами поведения в обществе. Она такая замечательная! Гарольд, твой дедушка, тоже каждый день рассказывает мне что-нибудь интересное. На прошлой недели мы изучали традиции и обычаи семьи Поттеров, к нам тогда присоединился и твой отец. Сейчас мы изучаем основные обряды, практикуемые в вашей семье…_

Гарри тихо вздохнул, читая эти строчки. Среди тех обрядов и ритуалов, дай Мерлин, если треть была одобрена Министерством. В свое время он тоже провел немало времени, изучая их. Что ж, это еще не самое худшее, что он можно было ожидать от деда.

… _А еще Гарольд хочет, чтобы ты приехал на Белтейн. Он хочет закрепить наш союз на еще более глубоком уровне. Ты же понимаешь о чем я?.._

Гарри, действительно, понимал.

Белтейн – праздник весны и плодородия, прославляет символическое соединение женщины и мужчины. Если добиться в этот день благословления Магии, то последующий брак обещает быть счастливым и крепким.

… _Жду твоего ответа._

_С любовью, твоя Джи._

Последняя строчка вызвала у него невольную улыбку. «Джи». Так он назвал ее в одном из тех немногих писем, что послал ей после рождественских каникул. Кажется, тогда он просил у нее прощение за долгое молчание, и таким образом пытался выказать свою… привязанность. После она подписывалась только так.

С улыбкой Гарри сел писать ответ.

Разговор с Невиллом принес свои плоды. Даже если сейчас он ничего не может сделать, то это не значит, что будет бездействовать. Да, чего-то добиться сейчас ему не удастся. Это так. Но есть то, что он может сделать. Он постарается быть рядом с Джи всегда и, когда ей понадобиться его помощь.

**Глава 19**

После рождественских каникул Гарри полностью окунулся в школьную жизнь. Уроки, домашние задания, уже давно ставшие привычными встречи с дедушкой Альбусом, частая переписка с Джи не оставляли времени на иные развлечения или занятия. Но вместе с тем мальчик не мог не замечать тревожную атмосферу, царившую в замке Хогвартс. Необычное поведение старост, призраков, учителей и даже директора заставляли задуматься над происходящим. Уроки дедушки не проходили даром – Гарри все чаще и чаще стал обращать внимание на, казалось бы, несущественные мелочи. Несколько случайно услышанных фраз привидений, замеченных взглядов старост, хмурых выражений на лицах учителей давали все большую пищу для размышлений. Объяснений Гарри пока не находил. Пару раз он даже задавал осторожные вопросы дедушке, но тот, как всегда, ограничивался пространными фразами об осторожности. Кроме того, Гарри заметил, что Дэв бросает странные – он бы даже сказал, подозрительные и недоверчивые – взгляды в сторону преподавателя Зельеварения. Ему самому тоже профессор Северус Снейп откровенно не нравился, особенно после того случая с приворотным зельем, но поведение Блэка настораживало. Пару раз Гарри ухватывал обрывки разговоров гриффиндорцев, но сложить мозаику ему никак не удавалось. Дэв с друзьями обсуждали запрещенный третий этаж, Хагрида и что-то про Фламеля. Гарри не понимал, как эти вещи могут быть взаимосвязаны. В конце концов, устав ломать над этим голову, он поделился своими соображениями с Джинни. Та, правда, пока ничего не ответила, так что Гарри отбросил мешающие мысли в сторону и окунулся в учебу.

За прошедшие месяцы Гарри удалось стать лучшим учеником их курса на Хаффлпаффе. Почти все профессора хвалили его, за исключением, пожалуй, того же Снейпа, да еще Квирелла. Но последний вообще был… странным. Многие полагали, что профессор окончательно свихнулся на вампирах (как еще объяснить постоянный запах чеснока и фиолетовый тюрбан?) и что в следующем году его заменят кем-нибудь более адекватным. Ну а пока этого не случилось, Гарри воспользовался тем, что директор приходился ему дедушкой, и брал уроки у него. Но директор делал основной упор на теорию, при этом избегая чего-то более серьезного, чем полтергейсты, садовые гномы и прочие мелкие пакостники. В такие моменты Гарри сожалел, что не может, как сейчас Джинни, заниматься с другим дедушкой. Тот бы не стал так малодушничать и рассказал (и показал) бы много чего интересного. Да и отец неплохо разбирался в Защите от Темных Сил. Насколько Гарри знал, тот, пусть и недолгое время, но работал автором. Но после смерти его матери уволился, чтобы заняться воспитанием сына и семейными делами.

* * *

– Как твое задание по Травологии? – рядом с ним села Ханна Аббот.

Гарри поднял взгляд от пергамента, на котором в данный момент как раз и делал злополучное задание. В принципе, все было не так уж и сложно, но цель заключалась не только в том, чтобы сделать обыкновенный доклад. Надо было тщательно изучить предложенную тему. На следующем занятии им должны были выдать по одному экземпляру одного весьма прихотливого растения, за которым они должны были ухаживать до конца семестра. К лету то должно был зацвести – это было главным критерием правильности выполненной работы. Гарри попал в пару с Ханной. Они договорились, что сначала каждый проведет анализ самостоятельно, а потом они сравнят результаты.

– Почти все готово, – улыбнулся мальчик. – Еще несколько предложений осталось дописать. А у тебя?

– Мне завтра должна придти по почте одна специфичная книга, мне ее Сьюзен посоветовала. Я хочу сначала ее просмотреть. Но думаю, что до выходных я все сделаю.

– Понятно, – кивнул Гарри. – Тогда в выходные и проверим. Все старшекурсники уходят в Хогсмид, так что в гостиной будет поспокойнее.

Ханна только печально вздохнула в ответ на эти слова. Она была магглорожденной и, естественно, ей казалось интересным все, что было связано с бытом магов. А что может быть любопытнее, чем целая деревня, населенная исключительно магами?

– Не волнуйся. Мы еще туда попадем – потом тебе самой надоест туда ходить… Так папа говорит. Я тоже ни разу не был в Хогсмиде.

– А я считаю это несправедливым, – пробурчал рядом Захарий. – Третьекурсники ненамного нас старше, но им можно, а нам нельзя.

Гарри ничего не ответил, не желая нарываться на спор с вечно мрачным Захарием.

За его молчанием последовало тихое бурчание однокурсника. Ханна пожелала им спокойной ночи и отправилась в спальню. Вскоре спать отправился и Захарий. Гарри же, доделав работу для профессора Спраут, решил закончить еще и задание для МакГонагал, которое прошлым вечером сделал, в лучшем случае, наполовину.

Время близилось к полуночи, когда мальчик все-таки закончил задание. За это время он успел десять раз проклясть декана Гриффиндора: два полных свитка, это вам не на метле прокатиться.

– Ну вот и все, – Гарри с радостью посмотрел на готовое задание.

Убрав все в школьную сумку, он уже собирался идти спать, когда за окном гостиной послышалось уханье совы. Обернувшись, Гарри увидел домашнюю сову, которую Джинни посылала к нему с письмами.

– Что-то ты не вовремя, – пробурчал мальчик, которому сейчас хотелось только одного: спать. Но вместо этого пришлось вставать, открывать окно и забирать почту. Радовало, что сова не стала дожидаться угощения (для этого бы пришлось подниматься в спальню, потому что с собой у него ничего не было, а где-то в чемодане лежала упаковка «Совиного лакомства»), а сразу же отправилась куда-то по своим делам.

Гарри зевнул и решил, что письмо вполне может дождаться утра. Спрятав, послание во внутренний карман мантии, он отправился в спальни.

* * *

_Гарри,_

_Джинни показала мне твое последнее письмо. Нам необходимо срочно поговорить. В ближайшую субботу я буду в Хогвартсе._

_Гарольд Поттер_

* * *

Гарри с удивлением просматривал письмо. Оно было необычайно коротким (обычно дед писал пространно с громадными отступлениями, вставляя их к месту и не к месту). Здесь же было только несколько скупых предложений. И все.

Два дня до выходных показались Гарри почти бесконечными. Ему не терпелось узнать, что же такого важного хочет сообщить ему дед, раз этого нельзя было написать в письме. Гарри уже не раз перебирал имеющуюся информацию, сортируя ее и так, и эдак. Но придти к какому-то одному выводу у него никак не получалось…

– Мистер Поттер, на своих уроках я требую внимания к лекции!

– Простите, профессор, – смутился он, выныривая из воспоминаний, и уделяя внимание уроку.

– Задержитесь после урока!

– Да, профессор.

Остаток урока Гарри старался сосредоточиться на лекции профессора МакГонагалл, но у него не получалось. Внимание рассеивалось помимо его воли, раз за разом устремляясь к странным событиям, происходившим в Хогвартсе.

– Мистер Поттер, в следующий раз я попрошу вас быть повнимательнее, – сурово посмотрела на него декан Гриффиндора. – А это директор передал вам, – она протянула ему свернутую в трубочку записку.

– Спасибо, профессор, – ответил Гарри.

Выйдя в коридор, он открыл послание.

_Гарри, твой дедушка будет ждать тебя после Трансфигурации в главном холле._

Мальчик подпрыгнул в нетерпении и побежал в сторону лестницы, которая должна была привести его в главный холл.

Уже подбегая к массивным дверям, ведущим в холл, Гарри остановился, отдышался и только после этого мерным шагом вошел. Гарольд Поттер стоял чуть в стороне и с недовольным выражением лица следил за суетящимися студентами.

– Дедушка, – улыбнулся Гарри, подходя к нему.

– Гарри, рад видеть, что с тобой все в порядке, – Гарольд цепким взглядом оглядел мальчика с головы до ног. – Прогуляемся.

Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за дедом на школьный двор. Неторопливыми шагами они дошли до школьного озера. Оба молчали. Гарри – потому что не знал, что сказать. Мальчик смутно представлял себе цель приезда деда. А Гарольд собирался с мыслями.

– Гарри, – наконец раздался глубокий ровный голос Поттера-старшего, – твое последнее письмо необычайно встревожило меня.

Мальчик нахмурился: ему все еще не давал покоя тот факт, что Джинни позволила деду прочитать _его_ письмо. Это было неправильно! Почти предательство.

– Даже не вздумай обвинять Джинни. Она сделала все правильно. О таких событиях нельзя умалчивать от семьи.

_Интересно, а о каких можно?_ – язвительно подумал Гарри.

– Не нравится мне все, что происходит в Хогвартсе. Что ты еще знаешь, кроме того, о чем написал?

– Эээ, я Джинни все рассказываю, – нахмурился Гарри, задумываясь: а стоит ли это делать теперь?..

– Все? Ладно. Я только что был у Альбуса. Старый простак ничего не говорит! Видите ли, хранимое в Хогвартсе бесценно. Глупец! Я слышал, что в октябре было совершено нападение на школу.

– Да, – кивнул Гарри, припоминая разговоры о тролле, странных событиях вокруг коридора на третьем этаже.

– Естественно, что все бесценное притягивает в школу всякую дрянь. Совет Попечителей сейчас обсуждает сложившуюся ситуацию, но неизвестно, что из этого получится. Там почти половина состава – полные идиоты, доверяющие Альбусу, как самим себе. Нашли, кому доверять!

Гарри с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на деда. Да, тот частенько был эмоционален. Но сейчас он, кажется, с трудом себя сдерживал!

– Что-то случилось? – робко спросил мальчик.

– Случилось! Второе за год нападение на Гринготтс. Судя по тому, как копошатся гоблины, вполне успешное. Вот только, что там украли, не обсуждается. Ходят слухи… это только слухи, что кто-то ограбил сейф, когда-то принадлежавший Сам Знаешь Кому. Я, конечно, в это не верю. Но думаю, что правда где-то близко.

Гарольд замолчал, беззвучно шевеля губами.

– Мне это совсем не нравится. Поговаривают, что у бывших Упивающихся снова начала проявляться метка…

Гарри стоял тихо-тихо, не шевелясь и не дыша. Вызвать Гарольда на откровенность было весьма непросто, несмотря на взрывной характер последнего. Тот всегда следил за тем, что, когда и где говорит.

– А ты, – Гарри вздрогнул, когда Гарольд резко повернулся и посмотрел на него тяжелым, пронзительным взглядом, – не смей никуда соваться. Я не знаю, что у Альбуса на уме и чем он тебя здесь пичкает, но опасность слишком велика, чтобы поддаваться таким провокациям. Даже близко не подходи к тому чертовому коридору. Понял?..

– Да, – ответил Гарри спокойным голосом, взяв себя в руки.

– Постарайся не ходить в одиночку. Лучше вообще вместе со старшекурсниками или преподавателями. С уроков идешь только в Большой Зал или гостиную, никуда не сворачивая…

– А библиотека? – перебил Гарри, задумываясь о том, сто существуют еще и уборные…

Гарольд окинул его тяжелым взглядом.

– Хорошо. И в библиотеку. Будь осторожен.

* * *

Вечером в гостиной Гарри, постаравшись уединиться от студентов, обдумывал сказанное дедом. Конечно, тот сказал ему не все. Но и то, что было произнесено, внушало тревогу.

Что ж. Стоит последовать совету и лишний раз не рисковать.

**Глава 20**

– Джи, – тихо прошептал на ухо своей подруге и нареченной Гарри.

Девочка ответила ему серьезным взглядом, призывавшим молчать. Но Гарри не мог стоять спокойно. Ему было смешно.

Сегодня был Белтейн. Обычно они скромно отмечали его дома, так же, как Самайн или Йоль. Но сегодня все было иначе. Они всей семьей отправились в _священное место_, где чистокровные волшебники испокон веков отмечали Белтейн. За века место так пропиталось волшебством, что почувствовать силу былых поколений здесь мог и обычный маггл.

И сейчас произойдет, наверное, самое важное событие в его жизни: связывание судеб, соединение, подтверждение прав…

Но Гарри не чувствовал в себе необходимой серьезности. Если быть честным, так он чувствовал себя просто-напросто глупо. Что бы там ни говорил дед или родители, Гарри просто не мог воспринимать происходящее, как того требовали обычаи и ситуация. Ему было немного смешно и грустно.

Гарри еще раз огляделся по сторонам. Ситуация нисколько не изменилась за последние десять минут. Они стояли на большой поляне, посреди какого-то леса. Темноту ночи разгоняли магические огоньки, мелькавшие то тут, то там. Но даже это не позволяло полностью разглядеть местность. Зато Гарри прекрасно все слышал. С короткими интервалами на поляне раздавались аппарационные хлопки (пребывали новые маги), доносились веселые приветствия и громкий смех… Сам Гарри тоже вот уже минут десять не мог сдержать смешков, за что получал укоризненные взгляды от деда и Джинни, зато родители смотрели на него с пониманием. Причина сего поведения была очень проста: одежда. Казалось бы, что смешного в одежде? Но только не в праздничной одежде для Белтейна… Все маги в этот день отказались от классических мантий, что носили каждый день. Нет. Одежда представляла собой легкие льняные сорочки или рубашки с брюками. Свободные и развевающиеся наряды были украшены лентами, цветами, ветками с молодыми листьями. На головах женщин, да и мужчин лежали венки. А еще все были босыми… Гарри, Джинни и все старшее поколение Поттеров, оделись так же.

– Гарри! Перестань! – шикнула на него Джинни.

Мальчик помрачнел. Он приехал домой сутки назад, чтобы успеть подготовиться к празднику. Но этого времени ему хватило, чтобы понять: его Джи сильно изменилась. Девочка буквально глядела в рот Гарольду Поттеру, принимая все его слова как истину в последней инстанции. Джинни и раньше в письмах часто упоминала, что очень много занимается, как с его родителями, так и с Поттером-старшим, но… Но Гарри все равно не ожидал… такого. Казалось, что Гарольд покорил сердце маленькой девочки. Проведя с Джинни несколько часов, Гарри понял, что дед стал для его подруги эталоном.

– Ты должен серьезнее относиться к происходящему!

Гарри ничего не ответил. Ему стало очень грустно. Смешливое настроение как рукой сняло. Кто-то положил ему на плечо руку, Гарри поднял взгляд. Нарцисса чуть улыбнулась ему и подмигнула. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ. Настроение чуть поднялось, но не настолько, чтобы к нему вернулось прежнее легкомысленное расположение духа. Вместо этого Гарри попытался припомнить все, что знал о Белтейне.

Белтейн – праздник костров, очищающих после зимних месяцев, привлекающих небесное благословение. Переход от весны к лету. В эту ночь празднуют наступление зрелости. Славят плодородие земли и людей. Этот день знаменует переход от холодных к теплым месяцам года, когда колесо года поворачивается.

Маги украшают подоконники и пороги домов зелёными ветками или посыпают лепестками примулы для того, чтобы силы тьмы не проникли в дома, пока хозяева празднуют. Причем все это должно быть срезано без помощи стали, чтобы показать желание отпугнуть, а не начать войну. И никто в эту ночь не должен срезать и рвать боярышник, так как это принесет беду и любовную неудачу. Перед празднованием и тем более проведением ритуала обязательно надо принять ванну, очищающую, во всех смыслах, с травками, цветами, свечами вокруг и благовониями. Самый важный атрибут Бельтана – это костер!..

– Начинается, – громко произнес рядом дед, когда магические огоньки по всей поляне неожиданно пропали. Стало очень темно. Но вскоре глаза привыкли к ночному сумраку.

Гарри и Джинни переглянулись и взялись за руки. Они знали, что надо делать. Почти все маги, что до этого стояли в центре поляны, сместились к краям. В середине остались только парочки, также как и юные Поттер и Уизли, державшиеся за руки…

Зачем-то кивнув, Гарри посмотрел на свою нареченную и повел ее в центр поляны.

Маги, покинувшие середину, теперь образовали ровный круг и затянули красивую песню на староанглийском. В ней они просили благословления для новых пар, которые пришли сегодня засвидетельствовать свое желание продолжить эту жизнь вместе перед самой природой. Просили для них счастья, долголетия, плодородия…

Песня все тянулась и тянулась, а они все стояли… и слушали, и просили, и ждали ответа… А ритм песни меж тем все ускорялся и ускорялся.

В какой-то момент Гарри почувствовал непреодолимое делание обнять Джинни. Он не стал противиться ему. Многие пары вокруг поступили точно также. Гарри взял правую руку подруги, чуть задержал ее в ладонях, после чего сплел пальцы с ее.

Песня вдруг смолкла. Тишину теперь ничто не нарушало. Можно было с легкостью услышать ночное пение сверчков, щебет птиц, шуршание листвы крон деревьев. Гарри поднял взгляд к небу, словно хотел услышать ответ небес. Секунда, и их с Джинни тела окружил мягкий зеленоватый свет.

Их благословили. Им дозволено быть вместе. Они пройдут жизненный путь рука об руку.

Гарри улыбнулся Джинни и огляделся. Таких, как они, была только половина. Остальные с болью и разочарованием смотрели на небо.

В центре поляны вспыхнул огромный костер.

Гарри с Джи отшатнулись в сторону, но толпа вокруг них весело зашумела. Они оказались полностью дезориентированными. Однако вскоре глаза привыкли к яркому свету костра. Гарри с удивлением обнаружил в своих руках длинный посох, украшенный красными лентами. В руках Джинни были белые ленты. Гарри улыбнулся. В свое время ему понадобилось немало времени, чтобы разучить этот танец. Простой на первый взгляд, он состоял из сложных движений, которые можно было повторить только после долгих тренировок. Первое время он все время что-нибудь путал, отчего неизменно падал.

Но сейчас у них все получалось просто прекрасно. Красные и белые ленты мелькали в отблесках костра. Рядом танцевали и другие пары. Взявшись за руки, Гарри и Джинни вместе перепрыгнули через костер.

К ним подошли родители.

– Поздравляем, – просто сказали они.

– Поздравляем, – также ответили им Гарри и Джинни.

Нарцисса и Джеймс сегодня тоже просили благословения и тоже получили его.

– Поздравляю, – к ним подошел Гарольд Поттер. Даже в темноте было видно, как довольно блестят его глаза.

– Продолжим праздник? – обратилась к Джеймсу Нарцисса. Тот ничего не имел против. И они скрылись в толпе веселящихся магов.

– Вы тоже можете продолжить танцы, – предложил им дед, но Гарри и Джинни только покачали головами. Слишком много впечатлений за одну ночь! – Тогда давайте отойдем в сторону, – кивнул мужчина.

Вместе они направились к опушке поляны, пробирая сквозь толпу.

В какой-то момент группа веселящихся магов оттеснила Гарри в сторону, и он потерял деда и Джинни из виду. Беспокойно оглядев пространство вокруг себя, мальчик понял, что в такой суматохе он никого не сможет найти. Тогда Гарри решил отойти в сторону: там, по крайней мере, его перестали бы толкать, да и у родителей было бы больше шансов его заметить. Протолкавшись сквозь толпу, он отошел к опушке леса. Отовсюду вокруг раздавались веселые выкрики, смех, песни… В темноте среди веселящихся магов Гарри не видел ни одной знакомой фигуры.

Зевнув, Гарри присел на землю, прислонившись к дереву. Все равно дед, наверное, его искал, так что не стоило сильно беспокоиться.

Еще раз обведя взглядом поляну, Гарри задумался о последних днях, проведенных в Хогвартсе. Он сразу по приезде поделился впечатлениями с дедом (еще бы тот первым делом пригласил внука к себе в кабинет), а потом и с Джинни, но ситуация сложилась весьма подозрительная.

– _Короче, если мы так дальше и будем топтаться на одном месте, то ничего не узнаем! Надо действовать, – Гарри замер и прислушался. «О чем это говорил Блэк?»_

– _Согласен, – раздался голос Рона Уизли. – Если там действительно спрятан философский камень, то мы должны хотя бы попытаться туда проникнуть._

– _Да бросьте, ребята, – откликнулся третий в их компании. – Это глупо. Вы видели, какая там собака? А что же там дальше?! Да и вообще тот же Снейп не что-то смеет туда соваться._

_«Причем здесь Снейп?»_

– _Вот потому-то мы и должны все продумать и подготовится. Добудем философский камень или то, что они там прячут, раньше этого сальноволосого ублюдка._

– _Сомневаюсь, что у вас что-то получится!_

_Глаза Гарри округлились. Этот голос, но совсем с другими интонациями, тоже был ему хорошо знаком… хотя они уже давно нормально не разговаривали._

– _Малфой! Что ты тут делаешь?_

– _Я, в отличие от некоторых, – Драко сделал паузу, – прихожу в библиотеку, чтобы учиться._

– _Если ты хоть одной душе расска…_

– _А что ты мне сделаешь? – в голосе Драко ясно слышалась насмешка. – Я вот думаю, что декану будет очень интересно послушать про философ…_

– _Заткнись, дебил!_

– _Ты забываешься, Блэк!_

– _А ты поменьше болтай, – буркнул Дэв. – И вообще вали отсюда. Уже и так все подслушал, что мог!_

_Ответа не последовало: видимо, Драко решил последовать совету Дэвида_

– _Придурок… – раздалось шипение Уизли._

– Гарри Поттер, – раздался вдруг справа тихий голос.

– Да, а что… – договорить он не успел. Кто-то, кто гораздо сильнее его, зажал ему рот, а другой рукой обхватил поперек талии.

Гарри попытался вырвать, но ему не удалось. Неизвестный волшебник потащил его куда-то в сторону, подальше от поляны, где проходил магический праздник. А когда магические огни скрылись за деревьями, что-то тяжелое опустилось ему на голову с невероятной силой, и сознание заволокло пеленой.

**Глава 21**

В гостиной семьи Поттеров стояла необычная тишина. Настроение присутствующих ясно читалось. Джеймс с яростью сжимал кулаки и смотрел в одну точку на столе. Нарцисса устало откинулась на мужа, чуть прикрыв глаза, в уголках которых собрались слезы. Гарольд, сощурив глаза, поглаживал волшебную палочку. Альбус Дамблдор, тоже присутствующий на собрании, сидел в кресле, сцепив руки в замок, и хмурился.

– Уизли сегодня снова попытались забрать девочку к себе домой, – вдруг неожиданно сказал Гарольд.

– И что? – равнодушно спросил Джеймс.

– А кто им позволит это сделать? Мы же все оформили официально, у них теперь меньше прав на Вирджинию, чем у нас. Да и она сама никуда не согласна ехать.

– Как она там? – спросила Нарцисса, поднимая взгляд на Гарольда.

– Я дал ей снотворного.

После короткого диалога комната снова погрузилась в молчание. Им было о чем подумать. Прошло вот уже полторы недели, как пропал Гарри. Это был удар по всему магическому миру. Пресса уже не раз поднимала эту тему. Возмущению общественности не было предела. Кто-то посмел предать многовековые традиции. Праздники Самайн, Йоль, Белтейн и еще несколько других считали священными. В эти дни маги собирались вместе, а все разногласия оставляли дома. Сама магия охраняла священные места, где проходили празднества. Идя на праздник, любой был уверен в безопасности не то, что от нападения, а даже от обычного оскорбления… Можно ли было сейчас быть хоть в чем-то уверенным?

Когда Гарри отнесла в сторону веселящаяся толпа, Гарольд даже не подумал беспокоиться за мальчика. Кто бы посмел нарушить закон? Нет, даже не закон, а просто обычай. Но обычай, соблюдаемый беспрекословно уже много столетий. Отведя Джинни в сторону, Гарольд отправился на поиски внука, уверенный, что быстро найдет его и вернется. Когда он обошел всю поляну, но так и не нашел Гарри, он забеспокоился, но даже и не подумал паниковать. Что могло случиться с мальчиком в безопасном, по сути, месте? Но когда прошел почти час, и Гарри так и не объявился, а сам Гарольд его так и не нашел, то пришло время бить тревогу…

Под утро Гарольд вместе с Джеймсом, Нарциссой и Джинни, а также еще несколькими друзьями семьи и просто сочувствующими обыскали окрестный лесок вдоль и поперек. Гарри они не нашли, зато разыскали следы от явно мужских ботинок, ясно впечатавшихся в землю, клок от белой рубашки (позже установили, что она принадлежала Гарри) и пару красных лент. Потом кто-то додумался сообщить в аврорат, а там обо всем узнали и журналисты. По волшебному миру прошла волна паники, какой не было со времен войны с Волдемортом. На поиски Гарри были брошены все силы аврората, в помощь которому были отданы несколько Отделов Министерства, связанных с поддержанием правопорядка. Отрабатывались одна версия за другой. Проверке подверглась каждая магическая семья, присутствовавшая на празднике. Но результатов не было. Появилось даже предположение, что юного наследника Поттеров украл какой-то маггл, неизвестно как оказавшийся в том лесу. У версии были вполне логичные обоснования: на месте, где были найдены следы ботинок, не было найдено следов магического воздействия…

Сами Поттеры тоже не теряли времени даром, пытаясь найти своего наследника. Были перепробованы все известные способы, но результатов они не дали. Единственное, на что оставалось надеяться, было то, что преступник сам откроет себя, либо выйдет на связь, предлагая свои условия. Гарольд почти каждый час заглядывал в комнату с магическим шаром, который мог показать любого члена семьи, где бы тот ни находился. Но пока шар показывал одну и ту же комнату грязную, темную, без окон, освещаемую лишь одной свечкой. Раз в день кто-то в темной мантии, скрывавшей лицо, приносил Гарри еду и менял ведро, служившее туалетом. Незнакомец не отвечал на вопросы мальчика и сам ничего не говорил. Сам Гарри держался достойно. Мальчик не плакал, не устраивал истерики, но было видно, что ему тяжело дается заключение.

– Альбус, как же ты оставил школу-то без присмотра? – вдруг спросил Гарольд Поттер.

– Минерва и Филиус прекрасно справятся и без меня, – покачал головой директор Хогвартса. – Гарри сейчас важнее.

– А как же то, что хранится на третьем этаже? – хитро прищурился Гарольд, игнорируя недоуменные взгляды Нарциссы и Джеймса.

Альбус Дамблдор так снисходительно посмотрел на главу рода Поттеров, словно тот был неразумным ребенком.

Гарольд чуть расширил глаза и… покраснел:

– Ты хочешь сказать, что…

Альбус снисходительно улыбнулся и кивнул.

– То есть _его_ там никогда и не было?

– Нет, – покачал головой Альбус Дамблдор. – Но так удачно, что большинство думает иначе.

– Что ж, если ни у кого больше нет идей по поиску Гарри, то предлагаю на сегодня разойтись по спальням.

Но и через неделю, и через месяц результата так и не было. Пресса печатала одну статью за другой. А многие не понимали, зачем кому-то мог понадобиться самый обычный маленький мальчик, учившийся на первом курсе Хаффлпаффа и ничем особым не выделявшийся.

* * *

Гарри поднялся с кровати и прошелся по комнате, которая служила ему местом заключения. Судя по его подсчетам, он находился здесь около двух недель. Но с того дня, когда он впервые очнулся здесь, поведение похитителя или похитителей не изменилось. Его кормили, выносили ведро, служившее туалетом и все. Попытки поговорить с похитителями окончились неудачей. Сам Гарри день ото дня чувствовал, что его спокойствие тает… Он пробовал кричать, ругаться, стучать кулаками по двери. Но похоже, что на комнату наложили звукоизолирующие чары, потому что никто на него не реагировал. Вообще никак. Один раз он попробовал напасть на незнакомца в черном балахоне, который приносил еду. Но тот быстро с ним справился, а потом еще оставил без еды. Наверное, в наказание.

Гарри поплотнее закутался в одеяло – в комнате было прохладно – и с ненавистью уставился на единственную дверь в комнате. И та, словно поддавшись его гипнотизирующему взгляду, открылась. Вошедший был без подноса, что само по себе удивительно. Гарри с недоверием следил за приближающимся к нему человеком. А тот меж тем подошел к нему и достал какую-то цепочку из темного металла. Гарри дернулся было в сторону, когда на него попытались ее надеть, но ему не дали увернуться.

– Прекрасно, – кивнул незнакомец. – Теперь тебя не смогут отследить с помощью семейных артефактов.

Гарри почти не обратил внимания на первые слова, сказанные незнакомцев в его присутствии. Шею обожгла боль. Ненадолго, но ощутимо. Легкий зуд остался, когда боль уже ушла.

– Не снимай. Попробуешь – пожалеешь. Понял?

Гарри кивнул и всмотрелся в незнакомца. А тот меж тем снял капюшон. Мальчик подался вперед. Да, он знал этого человека. Видел. Прошлым летом в Косом переулке. Это точно он. Лицо в рытвинах, темные глаза, короткие седые волосы. Мужчина тогда специально уронил тот медальон, который он передарил Драко. Дедушка Альбус еще говорил, что украшение _уже_ не опасно.

– Вы?!

– А, узнал, – улыбнулся мужчина. – Хорошая у тебя память.

– Зачем вы меня похитили! – Гарри вскочил с кровати, с негодованием глядя на него. – Кто вы вообще такой?

– Я? Называй меня… Рег. Да, – кивнул он. – Думаю, так будет в самый раз.

– Рег? И что вам надо от меня, Рег? – фыркнул Гарри.

– О, поверь, причина достаточно серьезна, чтобы я пошел на попрание древних традиций, которые уважаю гораздо больше тебя! – оскалился мужчина.

Гарри чуть отшатнулся в сторону, но страха в его глазах не было.

– И что же это за причина такая?

– Поверь мне, она есть. Мне надо еще несколько дней на подготовку. Сейчас, когда я нашел способ избавиться от наблюдения твоей семьи, все будет намного проще. Сегодня ты отдохнешь, а завтра мы начнем работать над одной ма-а-аленькой проблемкой, с которой мне можешь помочь только ты.

– Вы о чем? – Гарри с подозрением посмотрел на улыбающегося мужчину.

– Да так. Отдыхай, – с этими словами он вышел из комнаты.

* * *

За пределами комнаты, в которой был заперт Гарри, с мужчиной произошли существенные изменения. Седина из волос пропала, цвет волос стал иссиня-черным. Рытвины с лица исчезли, морщины пропали. Глаза поменяли цвет с черного на темно-серый. Сейчас это был высокий молодой человек. Самое большее, ему можно было дать лет тридцать-тридцать пять.

В небольшом темном кабинете на столе лежал потрепанный блокнот, где на раскрытой странице в столбик был написан небольшой список, некоторые пункты были вычеркнуты, а вместо них добавлены новые. Номера трех строк были обведены в кружок: дневник, медальон, чаша.

**Глава 22**

Библиотека дома Поттеров была просто огромна, но и здесь Джинни не могла спрятаться. Спрятаться от самой себя. Она до сих пор не могла поверить, что Гарри пропал. Неизвестно куда, непонятно как. Конечно, от нее все пытались скрывать, но она-то не глупа и прекрасно понимает, что положение хуже некуда. Прошло две недели, а Гарри так и не нашли. А вчера, похоже, случилось что-то по-настоящему ужасное, потому что Гарольд Поттер был вне себя от ярости. Он даже не стал проводить их ежедневных занятий. Впрочем, Джинни и сама сейчас не могла думать ни о ком, кроме Гарри.

Вздохнув, девочка запихнула книгу, которую до этого пыталась читать, в ближайший стеллаж. Нет, вряд ли ей удастся сейчас запомнить хотя бы малую часть из прочитанного. Выйдя из библиотеки, Джинни бесшумно затворила за собой дверь и на ципочках прошлась по коридору в сторону гостиной, в которой по вечерам собирались оба мистера Поттера, миссис Поттер и директор Дамблдор. По возможности она всегда старалась подслушивать их разговоры. Получалось не всегда. Иной раз ее просто- напросто напаивали сонным зельем.

– Все, теперь мы потеряли последнюю связь с ним! – воскликнул Гарольд Поттер. За дверью раздался звук удара. – А мы так и не узнали ни кто это, ни где он, ни вообще, что ему надо! Мы даже примерно не знаем, в каком графстве, ни то, что городе, находится Гарри. Ни единой зацепки.

– Не стоит повторять уже известные истины, Гарольд, – раздался сердитый голос директора Дамблдора. – Мы все это уже знаем…

– А что ты можешь предложить?! – прорычал мужчина в ответ.

– Ничего. Нам остается только ждать, пока преступник сам себя не выдаст. Да ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что защита, наложенная на Гарри, не может держаться постоянно. Как только рядом будет использоваться сильная магия, то вся защита слетит в один миг. Надо быть постоянно настороже.

– Но мы не можем просто ждать! – послышался возмущенный голос Джеймса Поттера.

– Как это ни неприятно признавать, Альбус прав, Джеймс, – буркнул Гарольд. – Нам остается только ждать.

Джинни зажала рот руками, чтобы случайно не всхлипнуть и не выдать своего присутствия. Из глаз девочки катились слезы. Сдерживая рыдания, она направилась к своей комнате. С громким стуком закрыв дверь, Джинни прислонилась к ней и сползла на пол. Только сейчас она полностью дала волю рыданиям…

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Джинни смогла взять себя в руки.

Нет. Она должна быть сильной. Обязана пройти испытание с высоко поднятой головой. Гарольд Поттер всегда говорил ей, что она, несмотря ни на что, должна быть сильной, переступать через себя и свои эмоции, когда это необходимо.

_Это был очередной урок, посвященный семейным традициям Поттеров. Но тема разговора ушла в сторону, Джинни это мало волновало: Гарольд был хорошим рассказчиком и слушать его был одно удовольствие._

– _Тебе нужно быть сильной всегда. Какие бы испытания в жизни не приходилось преодолевать. Ты будешь женой и матерью. Это не так просто, как может показаться. В первые годы жизни именно ты, а не Гарри, будешь примером для них… А Гарри… Гарри – хороший мальчик, добрый и умный. Но у него нет того стержня, который нужен для того, чтобы в какие-то жизненные моменты переступить через себя, через свои желания!_

_Джинни слушала эти слова с широко открытыми глазами._

– _И в вашем союзе именно на тебя возлагается роль этой силы. Поверь, мне не раз приходилось принимать такие решения, которые причиняли боль. Но их надо было принять! Когда-то я использовал приворотное зелье, чтобы влюбить Джеймса в Нарциссу, но разве я не был прав? Разве они не предназначены друг для друга? Разве они не счастливы?_

_Джинни не была уверена, что Гарольд во всем прав. Но ведь миссис и мистер Поттер действительно счастливы! Может быть, все, что говорил Гарольд, правда?_

– _Но семья – это еще не все. Семья – это наша основа. Семья – это то, что мы должны хранить всеми силами. И семья должна стоять для тебя всегда на первом месте. Ни работа, ни учеба, ни положение в обществе. Нет. Только семья. И все, что ты делаешь, должно идти исключительно на укрепление семьи. Здесь не должно быть никаких ошибок. Когда-то одна такая ошибка стоила мне очень дорого. Я… Я поступил неразумно, отвергнув женщину, которую привел к нам в семью Джеймс. И за эту ошибку лишился слишком многого. Я не был на их свадьбе, я не присутствовал при рождении моего внука. Я не смог защитить их, когда произошло _то_ нападение в Годриковой лощине…_

_И Джинни честно старалась понять и осознать все, что ей говорил Гарольд._

Сжав руки в кулаки, Джинни поднялась с пола. Она покажет, что достойна. Будет сильной.

* * *

Гарри сел на слегка потрепанное сиденье и оглядел купе. Он впервые был в маггловском поезде. Надо сказать, что он мало отличался от Хогвартс-Экспрессе. Разве что последний выглядел поприличнее. Гарри не знал: то ли это было нормальным явлением у магглов, то ли именно так выглядел вагон «эконом-класса»… кажется, так назвала их билеты девушка в кассе. Гарри мог бы спросить это у Рега, но тот сегодня был явно не в настроении. Да и он сам чувствовал себя не важно. Вчера Рег провел над ним какой-то странный ритуал. Потом дал ему карту и задал странный вопрос: «Куда ты хочешь поехать?» Гарри сначала хотел возмутиться, но что-то не дало ему это сделать. Наоборот, он ясно почувствовал, что должен куда-то попасть. Обязательно! Безотлагательно! Желание пересиливало все остальные потребности. Гарри вцепился в карту и внимательно оглядел карту… Мест, где бы ему хотелось побывать, было несколько. Куда-то его тянуло сильнее, куда-то слабее.

– Здесь, здесь и здесь, – ткнул в три места Гарри.

Рег внимательно изучил указанные Гарри места и кивнул:

– Хорошо. Начнем с Литтл Хэнглтона.

Всю ночь Гарри не мог спать. Его куда-то тянуло. Он не понимал куда, не понимал зачем. Одно мальчик знал точно: побывать в тех местах необходимо.

С утра пораньше они отправились на вокзал, где Рег купил им билеты. И вот сейчас они сидели в вагоне поезда, оправляющегося в Литтл Хэнглтон. Гарри чувствовал, что у него буквально руки трясутся в предвкушении… Вот только в предвкушении чего? Этого он не знал. Это его пугало. Он хотел знать правду.

– Что вы делаете? – спросил Гарри, смотря прямо в глаза Регу.

Мужчина вздрогнул. На мгновение ему показалось, что в глазах мальчика заиграли красные всполохи. То, что он делал, было опасно, безумно опасно, но риск того стоил. Да, сущность Лорда могла захватить тело мальчика, но он все-таки надеялся, что этого не случиться.

– Ты мне нужен, чтобы уничтожить несколько вещей.

– А почему именно я? И что это за вещи? – спросил Гарри.

Ему было трудно дышать, а голова была тяжелой, но он хотел услышать ответы.

– Узнаешь позже! – рыкнул Рег.

– Когда «позже»? – не успокаивался Гарри

– Успокойся.

– Я не хочу успокаиваться, – Гарри вскочил со своего места. – Я хочу услышать ответы.

Рег покосился на цепочку на шее мальчика. Она уже чуть мерцала красным. Мальчик силен, очень силен. И расстроен. Если сейчас произойдет выброс магии, то заклинание разрушится. И их смогут найти раньше, чем он рассчитывал.

– Хорошо. Я расскажу тебе. Только успокойся, – медленно произнес Рег. – И сядь.

Гарри, тяжело дыша, опустился на сиденье. В зеленых глазах любопытство причудливо смешалось с недоверием.

– Что ты знаешь о войне с Волдемортом, Гарри? – мягко спросил Рег.

– Что? – Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на мужчину.

Рег спокойно повторил свой вопрос.

– Мы, кажется, договаривались, что вы расскажете мне про _причины_, – нахмурился Гарри.

– Все в свое время. Сначала ответь на этот вопрос.

Ну… – протянул Гарри. – Была война. Длилась около одиннадцати лет. Волдеморт пропал по неизвестным причинам в ночь с 31 октября на 1 ноября. Тогда он пришел в дом к моим родителям. И убил мою маму, – сухо закончил мальчик.

– Не густо. Но ты, по крайней мере, не считаешь младшего Блэка Мальчиком-Который-Выжил.

Гарри пожал плечами:

– Не знаю, дедушка говорит, что вероятность уничтожения Волдеморта Дэвидом крайне мала.

Рег чуть нахмурился и задумался:

– Да, твой дедушка может знать о той ночи гораздо больше всех остальных… А может и не знать.

Мужчина надолго замолчал. Гарри сердито засопел.

– Вы обещали рассказать.

– Да-да, конечно, – рассеянно отмахнулся от него Рег.

– Так расскажите, – продолжал настаивать Гарри.

– Знаешь, – проговорил Рег, – чтобы все объяснить, мне надо будет рассказать тебе про Упивающихся, про жизнь Темного Лорда Волдеморта…

– Да что там рассказывать, – махнул рукой Гарри. – Этот Темный Маг считал, что нужно уничтожать магглорожденных, а власть должна принадлежать исключительно чистокровным. Магглов он вообще за людей не считал. А Упивающиеся Смертью были… эээ… сочувствующими… – Гарри чуть запнулся на этом месте, словно припоминал чужие слова, – ему магами, которых он награждал темной меткой.

– В принципе, все так, – кивнул Рег. – Вот только темной меткой этот _Лорд_ не награждал, а клеймил. И пока он жив, метка никуда не исчезнет…

– А с чего вы взяли, что метка не исчезла? – перебил Гарри.

Рег как-то нехорошо посмотрел на него. А потом, ухмыльнувшись, медленно закатал правый рукав рубашки. На белой коже ярким чернильным пятном выделялся череп с вылезавшей из-за рта змеей.

– Поверь причины у меня есть…

Гарри с ужасом смотрел на безобразную татуировку.

– И вы хотите помочь ему возродиться?!

– О, нет, совсем наоборот. Я хочу этому помешать, – покачал головой Рег. – Эту метку я считаю самым позорным решением в моей жизни. И вот уже больше десяти лет я пытаюсь исправить эту ошибку.

– Но… Но как?

– Понимаешь ли, мальчик, я считаю, что Волдеморт никуда не исчезал той ночью. Он просто лишился тела. На время. И теперь пытается возродиться. Темный Лорд проводил немало экспериментов, желая получить бессмертие. Что-то у него получилось. Потому убить его не так-то просто. Для этого нужно сделать… эээ… скажем так, ряд приготовлений. И для этого мне нужен ты.

– Но почему именно я? – нахмурился Гарри.

– Я знаю, что это ты, Гарри, тогда что-то сделал с Волдемортом. Когда газеты написали, что это заслуга Дэвида Блэка, я проверил мальчишку. У меня есть способы пробраться в дом Древнейшего и Благороднейшего Семейства Блэков. Так вот, в мальчишке Сириуса нет ничего особенного. Потом я подумал, что если это не он, то Мальчиком-Который-Выжил мог быть и ты. Теперь я в этом уверен полностью…

– Это… это не правда! – вскочил Гарри. – Вы лжете!

– Правда, – жестко ответил Рег, сужая глаза. – Между вами образовалась связь. Теперь эта связь ведет тебя к месту, где я смогу еще на один шаг приблизится к полному уничтожению Лорда. Часть таких… мест я смог найти сам. Но для всего остального мне нужен ты. Не беспокойся. Как только я доберусь до всех этих мест, то отпущу тебя.

– Правда?

– Правда.

Ничем Рег не выдал собственной лжи. Мальчик должен был умереть. Он носитель. Пока Гарри Поттер жив, Лорд может вернуться в этот мир.

* * *

Джинни проснулась в холодном поту. Ей приснился ужасный сон. Он казался таким реальным. Почти настоящим. А может быть, он и был настоящим.

Нахмурившись, Джинни попыталась припомнить все детали.

_Странная полутемная комната. В ней только двое: высокий черноволосый мужчина и… Гарри?!_

– _Ложись сюда, – мужчина указал на большой деревянный стол._

– _Зачем? – Гарри не спешил выполнять указание._

– _Не хочешь – не ложись, но тогда мне придется тебя заставить это сделать. Поверь, тебе не понравится, как я это сделаю._

_Гарри на мгновение задумался, но потом все же выполнил приказ._

– _Не бойся. Больно не будет._

_Сам Гарри не доверял этим словам._

– _Что вы будете делать? – спросил мальчик._

_Мужчина молчал. Он чуть склонился над мальчиком и расстегнул на нем рубашку, потом отошел в сторону и взял в руки пиалу._

– _Пей._

– _Не буду, – Гарри сел._

_Мужчина вздохнул, поставил пиалу на стол… и неожиданно быстрым и плавным движением обхватил Гарри так, что тот не мог пошевелиться. Он зажал мальчику нос и рот. Гарри дернулся, но так и не смог вырваться из захвата. Еще раз. Еще. Движения постепенно затихали…_

_Когда мужчина, наконец, убрал руку, Гарри почти не дышал. Аккуратно поддерживая голову мальчика, он буквально влил в него какую-то странную жидкость синего цвета. Гарри закашлялся, выплевывая большую часть._

– _Должно хватить, – покачал головой мужчина, укладывая Гарри на стол. Он снова куда-то ушел. Вернулся он уже с небольшим кинжалом в руках._

_Раздвинув рубашку на груди Гарри, мужчина занес над ним кинжал. Несколько легких движений, и на коже появился замысловатый рисунок._

– _Вот и хорошо. И ведь совсем не больно. Если бы ты еще согласился сам выпить обезболивающее зелье, не пришлось бы прибегать к крайним мерам._

_Мужчина аккуратно взял Гарри на руки и куда-то понес:_

– _А теперь тебе надо отдохнуть._

Джинни растерянно осмотрелась. Все как обычно. Ее кровать, сиреневые пододеяльник и простыни. Ковер. Портьеры на окнах. Комод. Трельяж. Тумбочка…

Все было настоящим, до всего этого можно было дотронуться, чтобы почувствовать. Но почему-то только что увиденный сон казался реальнее окружавшей ее обстановки. Это… это было странно.

– Надо рассказать… – прошептала она.

Как есть, в пижаме и босиком он выбежала в коридор.


	2. Chapter 23

**Глава 23**

– Перестань мельтешить перед глазами, – рявкнул Джеймс, не в силах больше терпеть бессмысленных метаний Сириуса перед глазами. – Сириус, ты ничем не сможешь помочь. Мы с отцом уже использовали все, что могли. Министерство уже на следующие сутки выдало нам разрешение на некоторые откровенно черно-магические ритуалы. Результат все равно почти нулевой. Известно только, что Гарри где-то в Англии. Ничего более.

Сириус Блэк только нахмурился:

– Может быть, наши семейные ритуалы могли бы помочь? Блэки…

– Сириус, не будь идиотом. Ты забываешь, кто моя жена?!

В другое время Джеймс бы посмеялся над выражением легкого изумления, растерянности и смущения на лице друга, но сейчас он даже не обратил на это внимания.

– Поверь, Сириус, мы уже попробовали все, что только можно было использовать для поиска Гарри. Даже Альбус…

– Должен же быть какой-то выход.

– Выход есть. Но надо ждать, – Джеймс чуть прикрыл глаза. – Видимо, Гарри скрывает какой-то сильный артефакт. Но он не может действовать вечно. Если рядом с Гарри кто-то создаст достаточно сильные чары… или это сделает сам Гарри, то действие артефакта исказиться. На время. Но этого времени должно быть достаточно, чтобы мы успели среагировать и попытаться оценить месторасположение Гарри!

– А если этого не случится? – Сириус как всегда не промолчал там, где это было бы лучшим вариантом.

Джеймс сглотнул:

– Мы надеемся, что все-таки случится. Но в любом случае мы продолжаем поиска доступными средствами. Пришлось даже задействовать маггловскую полицию…

Альбус Дамблдор, который в последнее время большую часть времени проводил в Поттер-мэноре, неожиданно резко встал в дивана, удивив тем самым всех присутствующих.

– Что случилось?

– Кто-то пробрался в коридор на третьем этаже. Любопытно узнать кто это. К сожалению, сейчас я вас покину.

Почти в то же время в кабинете Гарольд Поттер определил местонахождение своего внука.

* * *

Джинни почти дошла до кабинета Гарольда Поттера, надеясь найти его там, когда ее буквально согнуло пополам. Чудовищной силы желание охватило ее. Оно манило, звало девочку. Приказывало и угрожало. Требовало и молило. Не сопротивляясь, она пошла на зов. Странно, но он звал ее в тот самый кабинет, куда она направлялась ранее. Кабинет Гарольда Поттера.

Девочка без проблем вошла в защищенное многими чарами помещение. И кто знает, что способствовало этому? Может быть, доверие Гарольда Поттера, который воспитывал девочку и доверял ей. А может быть и что-то иное…

Не задерживаясь ни на секунду, чтобы осмотреть уже знакомую обстановку кабинета, Джинни прошла к книжному шкафу, где за стеклянной дверью стояли редкие фолианты – гордость главы дома Поттеров. Но не они звали и манили ее. Отнюдь. Среди пыльных книг стояло нечто более ценное

Где-то на краю сознания у Джинни промелькнула мысль, что не далее как несколько дней назад Гарольд Поттер хвастался ей старинной чашей, принадлежавшей самой Хельге Хаффлпафф, которую ему удалось приобрести. Вот только тогда чаша не казалась ей такой привлекательной.

* * *

– Прекрасно, вот мы и на месте, – Рег огляделся по сторонам.

Но Гарри ничего этого не видел и не слышал. Он должен был поскорее оказаться там… Неизвестная сила тянула его вперед. И он уже не мог ей сопротивляться. Не мог и не хотел.

– Стой, ты куда!

На оклик Рега Гарри даже не обратился внимания. Вся его суть хотела… Чего хотела? Гарри не задумывался об интерпретации своих чувств, но эта была сильнейшая необходимость воссоединиться. Разные части единого целого требовали этого, не зависимо от воли обладателей. Вот только одна из частей никогда бы не могла этого, а значит, на вторую сильнейшее желание действовало с удвоенной силой.

– Ах, ты вамббатов сын. Стой, мальчишка, – Гарри крепко схватили за запястье.

Даже это мало препятствие причинило ему сильнейшую боль. Взвыв от острого чувства неполноценности, которое буквально раздирало его, Гарри, не задумываясь, сырой магией ударил по Регу. Мужчина охнул и кулем свалился ему под ноги. Гарри же побежал в ту сторону, куда его манила неизвестная сила.

Не замечая окружающих пейзажей, Гарри несся вперед по дороге.

Редкие прохожие удивленно оглядывались вслед незнакомому мальчику.

Понадобилось немного времени, чтобы добрать до места: обгоревшие доски и мусор на фоне пустыря, заросшего травой. Гарри опустился на колени в золу и пыль. Где-то здесь было то, что он искал. Потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы найти…

* * *

А между тем группе гриффиндорцев все-таки удалось разгадать загадку коридора третьего этажа и теперь Дэвид Блэк, единственный кому удалось дойти до последней преграды, преодолевал ее.

– Вы? – широко раскрыл глаза Дэв. – Но… как?

Квирелл обернулся:

– Ты? – в его голосе проскользнуло легкое удивление. – Мальчишка? Я ждал совсем другого… Впрочем… Мда…

Дэв нахмурился: мало того, что профессор не заикался, так он еще ждал здесь кого-то другого.

– Ты… Умрешь! – прошипел Дэв.

Сколько бы Сириус Блэк не позиционировал себя как светлого мага: от истоков не уйдешь. Кровь требовала своего. Да и воспитывали его долгое время так, как требовал семейный кодекс Блэков. Естественно, что Дэвид Блэк перенял у отца очень многое. И помимо манеры поведения, он знал еще немало проклятий, за которые иные могли попасть в Азкабан на пару месяцев. А Сириус, точно не зная, что же произошло десять лет назад дома у его друзей Джеймса и Лили (впрочем, и не сильно веря, что его сын Мальчик-Который-Выжил), предпочел обучить сына всему, что могло ему пригодиться…

– Ошибаешься, мальчик. Ты ничего не сможешь мне сделать! – Квирелл повернулся к нему спиной. На затылке было второе лицо. Дэн в ужасе замер, не зная, как ему поступить. – Пожалуй, это ты умрешь, мальчик.

Дэв обвел глазами круглый зал. Все вокруг было в огне. Ему не убежать, не спрятаться… Стоп. В огне? Огонь! Теперь улыбка скользнула на губы мальчика. Они еще посмотрят, кто останется в победителях.

Грубые слова слетели с губ мальчика. Поток силы пробежался по пальцам, потом по палочке и яркой вспышкой осветил помещение. Огонь, доселе спокойно окружавший их, словно живое существо, кинулся на профессора. А профессора ли? Древнее заклинание сделало свое дело: от Квирелла не осталось и пепла. Но и сил почти не осталось – Дэн устало опустился на пол, думая, что все закончилось.

Как же он ошибался. Страх сковал его, когда Дэн увидел приближающуюся к нему серую тень. От резкой боли он потерял сознание. Впрочем, едва ли потерял. Он словно находился в какой-то странной полудреме. И прекрасно ощущал, как в помещение ворвался Дамблдор, который одним движением остановил бушующее вокруг пламя. А потом директор школы сам, на руках, нес его до больничного крыла, где сдал на попечение мадам Помфри.

Ощущал, но не мог ничего сделать. Он словно не владел собственным телом. Кажется, в какой-то момент он уснул, а когда проснулся, то над ним стояла мадам Помфри и спрашивала:

– Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Блэк?

Дэн прислушался к внутренним ощущениям. Он чувствовал себя просто прекрасно, за исключением одной небольшой детали…

– Хорошо, – ответил он.

– Лежите, я принесу вам необходимые зелья, – сказала мадам Помфри и скрылась в соседнем помещении.

Дэн встал с кровати и, прямо в пижаме, направился в коридор. Где-то там его ждали, где-то там его звали…

* * *

Драко Малфой спокойно спал в общей слизеринской спальне студентов первого курса. Спал до того момента, когда странное чувство беспокойства не охватило его. Резкое, почти болезненное. Драко схватился за медальон, который висел у него на груди. С недавних пор это почти вошло у него в привычку. Но сегодня это не принесло желаемого успокоения.

Тихо встав с кровати, Драко накинул мантию и выскользнул из комнаты. В сознании четко укоренилась мысль о том, что ему обязательно, во что бы ни стало надо попасть в Запретный Лес. Страх перед Лесом куда-то пропал. Осталась только необходимость.

Шаг за шагом Драко чувствовал, что приближается к своей цели…

* * *

Драко восхищенно смотрел на диадему Ровены Равенкло. Реликвия. Бесценное сокровище.

* * *

Дэн бесстрашно подошел к огромной змее.

* * *

Гарри без тени сомнения взял в руки потемневшее от времени кольцо с большим черным камнем.

* * *

Джинни вскрикнув от боли, выронила из рук покореженную чашу.


	3. Chapter 24

**Глава 24 **

_/спустя 6 лет/_

– Мисс, разрешите пригласить вас на танец, – раздался за спиной Джинни такой знакомый голос. Раздался настолько неожиданно, что она чуть вздрогнула, но быстро пришла в себя и резко развернулась.

– Гарри, ты меня испугал! – она топнула ножкой, показывая свое раздражение.

– Прости, – миролюбиво улыбнулся юноша, – но ты была так задумчива, что совсем не заметила моего появления. Что же мне оставалось делать?

– А не нужно было подкрадываться со спины!..

Но Гарри не дал своей любимой закончить всю ту обличительную речь, что она, несомненно, собиралась произнести. Вместо этого он быстрым плавным движением обхватил ее за талию, и, приблизив свои губ к ее губам, тихо прошептал:

– Так потанцуем?

Румянец на щеках Джинни стал чуть заметнее, но согласие она дала.

– Так о чем задумалась моя принцесса? – спросил Гарри, когда они закружились по залу среди других пар.

– Ни о чем таком особенном? – попыталась уклониться от ответа Джинни, но ей это не удалось.

– Тебя что-то беспокоит? – увидев как нервничает девушка, Гарри сменил полушутливый тон на серьезный.

– Я же говорю, что ничего такого, чтобы тебе следовало знать!..

– Джинни, – Гарри чуть с укоризной посмотрел ей в глаза.

– Хорошо, хорошо! Мне очень не понравилось, как на меня смотрел Дамблдор. Если ты не заметил, то он в последнее время уделяет тебе и мне слишком много внимания.

– Да, брось. Не вижу ничего предосудительного. Просто я, его любимый внук, заканчиваю школу. А ты, моя девушка, еще нет. Он просто беспокоится за нас. Тебе стоит поменьше слушать Гарольда, а то станешь таким же параноиком, как и он, – ласково улыбнулся Гарри. – Он везде видит заговоры, и ты теперь похоже тоже.

Джинни раздраженно мотнула головой:

– Это не паранойя. Это здоровое недоверие. А вот тебе стоит поменьше доверять Дамблдору, на мой взгляд, он слишком много берет на себя… – Джинни осеклась, а потом неожиданно сделала резкий поворот, принуждая Гарри сделать тоже самое. – Посмотри, он следит за нами.

– У тебя разыгралось воображение, Джин. Но если дедушка тебя так нервирует, давай выйдем на улицу, прогуляемся.

– Это самое полезное из всего, что ты сказал за этот вечер.

– Мне кажется, ты меня недооцениваешь, – в притворной обиде нахмурился Гарри, аккуратно продвигаясь к выходу.

– А мне кажется, наоборот, переоцениваю, – в тон ему ответила Джинни.

Вместе они вышли во внутренний двор Хогвартса. Там их встретила тихая спокойная ночь. Лишь где-то вдалеке ухали и хлопали крыльями совы.

– Как замечательно! – воскликнула Джинни, вскидывая руки к усыпанному звездами небу.

Гарри молча согласился с любимой. В такие моменты, как этот, они могли с легкостью понимать друг друга и без лишних слов. Также легко он сейчас ощущал тревогу любимой и, желая ее успокоить, подошел и обнял, прижимая к груди.

– Гарри, у меня плохое предчувствие. Я же не из-за своей взбалмошности все это придумала, – тихо, почти неслышно, прошептала Джинни.

– Я знаю, – также тихо ответил Гарри. – Но мне как никогда хочется, чтобы ты ошибалась.

– Мне тоже… – Джинни сильнее прижалась к любимому, словно пытаясь слиться с ним в одно целое. – Просто эти ощущения сводят меня с ума… Давай уйдем прямо сейчас, пока не закончился бал.

Гарри отстранил Джинни и внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза, а потом полез в ворот мантии: там не цепочке висел порт-ключ к поместью. Минуту спустя об их присутствии уже ничто не напоминало.

Альбус Дамблдор проводил взглядом исчезающую пару, ничем себя не выдавая. Он подумал о том, что было бы неплохо на следующей неделе навестить своего внука и его невесту. Вот только его планам не суждено было сбыться. Через неделю он узнает, что оба они отправились в путешествие по Европе в честь окончания Гарри школы. Чуть позже он получит уведомление о том, что Джинневра Молли Уизли перевелась на домашнюю форму обучения. Но разве такие мелочи могли остановить директора школы?

- Гарольд, но мне все равно кажется, что вы слишком спешите со свадьбой, - Альбус Дамблдор уже достаточно продолжительное время пытался убедить главу семьи Поттер перенести свадьбу наследника на более поздний срок.

- Ничего подобного. Начало осени замечательно время для свадеб. Джинневра теперь на домашнем обучении, так что никаких препятствий я не вижу, - в очередной раз отмахнулся от доводов Альбуса Гарольд.

- Хорошо, если ты так считаешь, то не смею тебя более отговаривать, - с этими словами директор Дамблдор поднялся с кресла и покинул гостиную Поттер-мэнора.

Гарольд остался один. Он еще долгое время сидел напротив пустого кресла и сосредоточенно смотрел на две пустых чашки, стоящие на небольшом столике. Его одиночество разрушила Джинни. Она влетела в кабинет и чуть запыхавшимся голосом спросила:

- Мне сказали, что нас посещал Дамблдор. Что ему надо было?

- Успокойся, - со строгостью во взгляде, но с добродушной улыбкой на губах ответил Гарольд. – Леди должна вести себя сдержанно во всех ситуациях.

Джинни перевела дыхание и опустилась в кресло, в котором несколькими часами ранее сидел Альбус Дамблдор.

- Так что он хотел?

- Пытался отговорить меня от поспешной свадьбы. Я начинаю думать, что твои подозрения имеют основания. Уж слишком Альбус был настойчив. У меня сложилось впечатление, что он всячески пытается помешать вашей свадьбе. Но не волнуйся, убедить меня ему не удалось. Все пройдет, как и запланировано…

Дверь в гостиную резко распахнулась и, также как несколькими минутами ранее Джинни, в комнату влетал Гарри. Подбежав к любимой, молодой человек обнял ее за талию, подхватил на руки и закружил в своеобразном танце.

- Как замечательно, что ты здесь. Я хотел, чтобы ты первая узнала, - Гарри радостно улыбнулся.

- Что случилось, вижу, что новости хорошие, - улыбнулась в ответ Джинни, задумываясь, что же такого могло произойти.

- Альбус предложил мне место преподавателя Защиты от Темных Искусств.

- ЧТО? – взревел Гарольд Поттер, заглушая ошеломленное оханье Джинни. – Надеюсь, тебе хватило ума отказать?

- Почему отказаться? – изумился Гарри. – Я согласился.

- Зачем? – прошептала Джинни, рукой нащупывая подлокотник кресла, чтобы присесть.

- Не грусти, Джинни. Днем ты все равно будешь учиться, по вечерам я буду возвращаться домой.

Гарольду понадобилось полчаса, чтобы доказать внуку как глуп был этот его поступок, после чего потребовал отказаться от того «замечательного» предложения. Гарри виновато посмотрел на деда и сказал:

- Но я ведь уже подписал контракт…

- О, Мерлин! И это мой внук, - вскинул руки Гарольд. – Чем ты думал?

- Но я не вижу причин не доверять Альбусу, - возразил Гарри, – уверен, что он не желает мне ничего плохого.

- Да, вот только у меня свои представления о том, где должен работать наследник дома!

- По крайней мере, это лучше, чем заниматься просиживанием штанов в Министерстве. Ведь ты пророчил мне карьеру политика, правда? Вот только у меня нет ни способностей, ни желания этим заниматься.

- Кончено, пытаться вбить в головы малолетним соплякам хоть что-то…

- … правильнее и достойнее, чем заниматься пустой болтовней.

- Превосходно. Пойду, скажу твоему отцу. Пусть он тебя воспитывает, - Гарольд вышел, громко хлопнув за собой дверью.

- Джинни, ты тоже против? – Гарри присел рядом с любимой на корточки.

- Я поддержу тебя в любой ситуации, но… но ты знаешь как я отношусь к Альбусу Дамблдору.

- Знаю, - опустил голову Гарри. – И ты знаешь, насколько меня не прельщает карьера политика. Дед хочет, чтобы я стал министром, но меня передергивает только от одной мысли о подобной перспективе. Лучше я стану директором Хогвартса!

Джинни ошеломленно посмотрела на него:

- Ты сейчас серьезно?

- А почему бы и нет? В конце концов, не вижу в этом ничего невозможного, - рассмеялся Гарри. – Не грусти, пойдем к родителям. Представляю, что сейчас Гарольд им наговорит, а ведь Нарциссе нельзя волноваться, как никак у меня скоро появится братик.

- Или сестренка, - улыбнулась Джинни.

- Или сестренка, - согласно кивнул Гарри, утягивая девушку вслед за собой.

В кабинете директора Хогвартса Альбуса Дамблдора с чуть слышным потрескиванием как обычно кружили странные серебристые и золотистые приборы. Наверняка, очень ценные и в плане стоимости, и в плане науки. Хозяин как и всегда сидел в мягком кресле с высокой спинкой, так похожем на трон. Завтра начнется новый учебный год. Впрочем, мысли мага занимало отнюдь не новое поколение магов. Нет, вот уже несколько дней думы директора занимал новый профессор Защиты от Темных Искусств. Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Юноша был слишком молод. Он только в этом году закончил свое обучение. Те, кого ему придется учить, еще несколько месяцев назад сидели с ним за одним столом. Впрочем, Альбус не сомневался, что его внук прекрасно справится со своими обязанностями. Гарри Поттер, мальчик с удивительной историей. Тот, за кем он с тревогой наблюдал все годы, что тот обучался в Хогвартсе. И тому были веские причины. Причины, которые, пожалуй, были понятны только ему одному. И виной всему была цепочка роковых случайностей, произошедших в год, когда Гарри был на первом курсе… Хотя все и началось гораздо раньше, тот год стал роковым. Почти шесть лет назад, именно Гарри – предмет его недавних мыслей – а также Дэвид Георг Блэк, Драко Люциус Малфой и Джинневра Молли Уизли смогли сделать то, что, наверное, не смог бы никто иной. Не по своей воле, но сделать с ситуацией что-то после этого было уже невозможно. Цепь случайных событий, приведшая к одновременно радостному и печальному итогу. Части души Волдеморта теперь были заключены в этих детях.

Шесть лет он наблюдал за ними. Шесть лет с ужасом ждал непоправимого. И шесть лет ничего не происходило. Удивительно, но эти маленькие волшебники оказались настолько сильными личностями, что им удавалось держать части души Темного Лорда под контролем, загнав в глубины сознания и не позволяя оттуда выходить.

И вот в июне все четверо ушли из Хогвартса, лишая его, Альбуса Дамблдора, возможности следить и наблюдать за ними. Четыре живых хоркрукса. Живая опасность всему магическому миру. Опасность, от которой легко можно избавиться, но он, один из немногих знающих, не мог принять на себя такую ответственность. Не мог так несправедливо лишить жизни четыре юных души. Все, что он мог, это снизит опасность до минимума. Впрочем, тому способствовали и сами дети. Ни Драко, ни Гарри, ни Дэвид не были дружны еще тогда шесть лет назад. Тогда же Альбус постарался сделать так, чтоб желания стать приятелями у них не появилось. Обстоятельства были ему на руку: все трое учились на разных факультетах. И сейчас трое мальчиков были абсолютно чужими друг другу. Их не связывало друг с другом почти ничего. С этой стороны опасности ждать не стоило.

Совсем другая ситуация сложилась с Гарри и Джинни. Они были обещаны друг другу и получили благословление на празднике Белтейна. Они были самым слабым звеном в цепочке. Альбус Дамблдор боялся подумать о том, что может случиться, если эти двое объединяться… или еще хуже зачнут ребенка. Ребенок в утробе матери будет очень уязвим.

Все попытки их рассорить заканчивались неудачами. Их защищала сама магия. Но директор не сдавался, раз за разом пытаясь обратить их внимание на кого-то другого, кроме друг друга. Несколько месяцев назад он был уверен, что у него есть еще год, но сообщение о переходе мисс Уизли на домашнее обучение спутало ему все планы. А потом еще и объявление о скорой (как только невесте исполнится семнадцать!) свадьбе. Пришлось пойти на крайние меры и пригласить Гарри стать профессором Защиты. Это позволит ему держать молодых людей на расстоянии друг от друга. Ведь у профессоров школы Хогвартс очень много обязанностей, которые нужно неукоснительно выполнять.

- Не правда ли, Фоукс? – директор улыбнулся фениксу.


End file.
